Untold Stories of Sora no Hikari 空の光
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: The untold stories and secret stories of Sora no Hikari. Every stories and the biggest secrets that aren't told in the main story is here. Many secrets are yet to be revile by this story. Xikari's days in the Organization, The time when they were all little, Visits, and Pasts.
1. File 1: 15 Days of Silents

A/N: A side story of Xikari's first day in the Organization! It's pretty funny! I got my little sister laugh her butts off. The story is pretty long so enjoy! Oh and Xion has her own throne like chair in 'Where Nothing Gathers'.

And another thing… Xikari is called Number XV in this chapter until in the end of the chapter.

Xikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>File 1: 15 Days of Silents<p>

13 figures walk in to the room Where Nothing Gathers. Their leader, number 1, Xemnas has summon them all for a very important meeting. Each and every member took a seat at their own throne like chairs. Xemnas was silent when they've entered. All of the member was already at their own throne like chairs and all hoods were putt down. Then after there's no more murmurers. Xemnas finally start the important meeting.

" My fellow subordinates… this will be a day to remember, a new member has join us. The 15th member, 'The Light of The Keyblade'." Xemnas said as a cloak figure appeared in the middle of the circular room. The members was shock that Xemnas mention the word 'keyblade' in number XV's other name. Even Saix was surprise there was another keyblade wielder.

Mostly Xion and Roxas was excited to see what's number XV's keyblade look like. Number XV was still standing at the middle of the room with no movements at all. Xemnas sigh, he look over to Saix. Saix was still in shock that Xemnas didn't told him there's going to be a new member.

Axel grinned and jump down from his throne like chair. He went to walk to number XV. He bend down and put his hands on his hip. "I'm Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? What's your number XV?" Axel said and ask. Number XV just stare at him with nothingness. Axel couldn't tell number XV was smiling or anything because number XV is wearing the hood up.

Axel is a patient man. He waited for answer but, he didn't get any. Xemnas clap his hand once and everyone turn to him. "Number XV? Why don't you take a seat at your throne?" Xemnas ask. Number XV nodded. Number XV walk pass Axel and into the seat Xemnas point.

Number XV sat quietly at his/her throne. Axel gave a sigh in defeat. He went back to his throne. Xemnas cough, gaining attention from the members. "As I were saying-," He was cut off by a loud noise which was coming from Axel. Everyone in the room look at him with a shock and red face.

" Bwahahahahaah! Axel farted! Axel farted!" Demyx shouted while crying tears of laughter, even though he's a Nobody he could still laugh to dead. Larxene, Luxord, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Xigbar laugh their butts off while the other just chuckled or giggled. Well, except number XV. He/she just stare blankly.

" Hey! Number XV? What do you think?" Demyx shouted in laughter. Number XV didn't laugh or move a muscle. Number XV sigh. He/she jump of the throne and walk out of the room. "Hey? ! Wait! What did I do wrong?" Demyx turn to Xemnas who just sigh.

" You didn't do anything wrong Demyx. Number XV is a bit anti-social at first but her memories from her somebody are not kicking in just yet." Xemnas said with a smirk.

" WAIT…! Number XV is a GIRL? !" Xigbar shouted.

" Yes… apparently." Xemnas replied.

" Superior. What's her name?" Saix ask curiously. Usually when there's a new member. Xemnas always told him who he/she is. This time, he didn't. Saix thought that this might be a sudden member.

" Why don't you ask her yourself? I'm sure that she'll give her name eventually. Now dismissed." Xemnas said. The members began to get out of the room and went into The Grey Area where Saix will gave them mission.

They arrived at The Grey Area where they saw number XV sitting at the white couch. She stared at them all then turn to gaze back at the nothingness in front of her. Axel grin sheepishly and tried to talk to number XV again. "Um… hey there. Let's try this one more time okay? I'm Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel said again.

Number XV stare at Axel for awhile and didn't reply. Roxas laugh nervously. Axel got a big red vein on his forehead. He turn to Demyx while raising his fist up. "Demyx! Look what have you done! You made me look bad in front of the new member!" Axel shouted as he chased Demyx out of The Grey Area and who know where the two went or still chasing.

" Hey, my name is Roxas and this is Xion. It's nice to meet you, number XV." Roxas said. He waited for an answer but didn't get any. Number XV stood up and walk away. Roxas and Xion sweat dropped as she went away without saying a word.

" Let's ask her tomorrow. Superior said that her memories hasn't kick in just yet." Xion said. They all nodded and hit the hey without Demyx and Axel. The two were chasing till they were at the city bellow and back to the castle. The member slept silently as the night pass by the World That Never Was.

-Day 2-

The next morning Saix was summon by Xemnas to Altar of Naught. He went quickly as possible to where Xemnas is. When he arrived at the Altar of Naught. Xemnas was staring at Kingdom Heart not turning a glance to Saix. He turn his head when he heard Saix called his name.

" Ah, Saix. Yes.. I've summon you for something important. It's about number XV." Xemnas said as he turn to Saix.

" What about number XV?" Saix ask.

" She'll not go on missions or recons before I said so." Xemnas took a glance back towards the unfinished Kingdom Hearts.

" Why is that? I thought that she could summon a keyblade?" Saix question Xemnas as he raise an eyebrow.

" Yes, she could but now's not the time." Xemnas continued. Saix nodded and left Xemnas alone. He went to The Grey Area to gave the other members some missions. Xemnas sigh as he close his eyes.

At The Grey Area, Axel was trying to convince number XV to belive he didn't farted but it was a prank from Demyx. Again, number XV just ignores him. Roxas and Xion tried to get her name but it didn't work. Demyx try his famous prank towards Xaldin and it didn't make her laugh except he did make Xaldin angry. Too bad that number XV slept the whole time while they were talking. Only Zexion knew that she was sleeping.

" Alright everyone. I expect you all to do your missions correctly and you," Saix points to number XV. She only stare at Saix like a zombie. "Stay here." Saix ordered. All of the members in The Grey Area raise an eyebrow and shrugged it off and continued with their mission.

-Day 8-

The activity for the day was still the same. Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Roxas was trying to make number XV talk or remove the hood. Actually ALL of the member tried to make number XV to remove her hood or talk. Xion began to worried, sure when Xion first join the Organization she didn't talk to the members for 2 whole days but number XV haven't talk to anyone for 8 straight days.

She was also curious why did Saix told her to stay put in The Grey Area. Xion walk to number XV and sat next to her. Xion reach out her hand waiting for number XV to shake it. "I'm Xion. It's nice to meet you." Xion said. All eyes of the members was darted towards the two girls.

Number XV stared at Xion's hand. Then Xion smiled. She saw number XV's hand move a bit. Number XV move her hand to shake Xion's hand slowly. The two stop moving when Xigbar appeared out of nowhere. He interrupted the two girl to get to know each other. Number XV quickly lay down her hand.

" Hey there kiddo! Wanna hear a joke?" Xigbar ask. Number XV just stared at Xigbar blankly while keeping her hood up. "Alright, alright hold ya horses." Xigbar said.

" Alright… What do you call when a boomerang doesn't came back?" Xigbar ask. He waited for an answer from number XV but there was non. Number XV just stare more at Xigbar's face. Xigbar and the others waited number XV to anwer the question but she didn't.

" Alright.. since you don't know the answer. I'll answer it for you. It's called an Arrowgun!" Xigbar laugh his butt off as the other did a fake but look like a real laugh. Xion and Number XV stare confusedly at Xigbar who was rolling around the floor. Zexion, Saix, and Lerxeaus just fake chuckled.

Then number XV walk away out of The Grey Area and into her room shutting the door closed. The other sweat dropped. Xion huff, she was so close to know number XV's name and face when all of the sudden the pirate arrived.

" Nice going, Xigbar. I was this close." Xion put her hand on her hip and her right hand marking how close she was to know number XV better. She sigh and went to her room.

-Day 10-

Demyx was playing with his Sitar as he teaches number XV to play the guitar. It was a bit hard for number XV at first but sooner or later she'll get use to it. Demyx as usual he was slacking off and hide away from Saix. Saix always caught Demyx slacking off in The Grey Area or in his room. Maybe he should try and find a better hiding spot.

Saix grab Demyx ear and drag him. He turn to number XV and smirk. Number XV raise an eyebrow under her hood. She shrug it off and lock her room shut. Glancing at Kingdom Hearts. She close her eyes and wondered.

' _Who…. Are… This…. People? They… seems to know me. I don't have any memories of them? The leader said that it just hasn't kick in. But, I'm sure it has kick in. perhaps that I'm just a bit afraid of them. Wait… I'm afraid? Aren't I a Nobody? What exactly am I? Why does my heart feel so lonely?' _she glance up again at Kingdom Hearts.

Number XV grab a chair and stare at Kingdom Hearts. _'What is this?'_ number XV touch her cheeks as tears sprung out her eyes. _'Are these tears?_' she ask herself.

' _They said that the worlds are connected in one big sky. Maybe someone out there is really sad…'_ a voice rung to her head. It sounded familiar to her but it was a bit unclear, number XV sigh. She look up towards Kingdom Hearts once more before going to bed. She was laying at her bed when another voice was heard from her head.

" _**Are you alright?"**_ the voice ask.

' _Huh? Who are you?'_ Number XV ask. The voice chuckled.

" _**I'm a voice that will guide you in your heart…"**_ The voice said.

' _Okay?'_ Number XV replied nervously.

" _**Why don't you talk to the other members? They seem nice."**_

' _Yeah they do… but, I don't know them very well…' _number XV replied in a sad tone.

" _**You should go and know them better. I also have two best friends. At first you feel like they're really different but, once you get to know them better. They'll be your friends." **_ The voice replied with a cheerful tone.

' _Yeah… you're right. I'll try tomorrow morning. Thank you Voice…' _number XV said as she drifted into sleep. The voice began to chuckled and disappeared as a star blink only in a second.

-Day 11-

Number XV woke up early and headed towards The Grey Area where no one was there. Number XV made her way towards the couch as she waited for other member to come. She waited and waited for the past 2 hours. Foot step was heard to number XV's ear as she turn to see who it was. It was a blue haired man holding a writing board. Which number XV presume to be mission list.

Saix turn to see the mute or silent number XV. He sigh and continue to walk till he' sin the middle of the room. He began to write something down for at least a good 2 hours. Number XV has been waiting for the others to come to The Grey Area for about 4 hours! And she did it with patience mostly all of the members would get pissed if someone didn't show up for 4 hours.

The second member to arrived was Luxord. Next was Xaldin, Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, and lastly Demyx. Number XV stared at the members that one by one came in The Grey Area. Saix were giving them a tsunami of Missions or recons. The all groan and went into each portal. To a new or old world.

The ones who hasn't left were only Xion and Roxas. Number XV look at the floor and look back at the two teenagers. But, they were already gone. Number XV let out a small sigh. _'I'll ask them later…'_ No one was at The Grey Area anymore. She went to walk out of The Grey Area to explore the castle.

She found that the library is very interesting. Also she has been to the laundry room, regular meeting room, washroom, training room, garden, computer room, Vexen's study room; all though it's a bit creepy, and the basement. All of those room were very fun to visit all except Vexen's. number XV shiver down her spine as she remember the room.

Now, she was going back to her room. It has been a long day. She spend the morning till night exploring the castle. She was wiped out. Number XV plop to her bed and sigh deeply. She would like to speak with the voice again…

" _**So? How did it go?"**_ The voice suddenly appeared.

' _Not so well…. Maybe next time.'_ Number XV said to the voice.

The voice chuckled. _'Hey, Voice? Where did you came from? How are you? Are you really a part of my Heart? And Are you a keyblade Wielder too?'_ Number XV ask.

" _**Whoaa. To many question but okay. I came from a far away world. I actually don't know what's my condition right now. Um, I guess not, I'm the voice that guide you... And yes, I'm a Keyblade wielder too."**_ The Voice chuckled nervously.

' _I see… that's very interesting…' _number XV said. She was laying at her bead peacefully when ever there's a noise that's outside. She just ignored it and get back to her conversation with the Voice. Four whole days she spent her days in her room. Either sleeping or talking to the Voice.

-Day 15-

~Altar of Naught~

Xemnas was looking that Kingdom Hearts as number XV arrives to the Altar of Naught. Number XV saw the Hearts floating towards Kingdom Hearts. She stood a distance between Xemnas and herself. Xemnas turn around to see number XV stood there with silents and her hood is still up. Xemnas slowly walk to her while pulling his hood down. He stop right in front of number XV.

" Number XV? Sooner or later you'll have to talk to the other members. It has been 15 days without talking…" Xemnas let out a small sigh.

"…" Number XV just put her head down to stare at Xemnas's boots. Xemnas stared down at her with his orange eyes. Number XV look up and let out a small sigh.

" Very well, if you wish to not be social with the other members for a few more days then-," Xemnas walk cut off by number XV. She shook her head as Xemnas raise an eyebrow.

" I… will… try… to… talk to them today…" Number XV said. Her voice is a bit hoarse. But that maybe just a bit of side effect from not talking for 15 days straight. Xemnas look at her with shock written all over his face. Her voice is sweet and soft like a ten year old girl. "Sem- na-su." She pronounce Xemnas's name wrong.

" It's pronounce Ze-mu-na-su." Xemnas corrected. Number XV nodded. Xemnas went back to gaze the unfinished Kingdom Hearts. Then,number XV walk back towards The Grey Area. When she was out of the Altar of Naughts, Xemnas's lips curl up into a small smile.

Number XV walk threw the corridors of the white castle. She was trying to remember the members name one by one. When she arrived at The Grey Area, only 6 out of 14 members were there. Number XV glance around to find the black haired girl. Number XV scan the room underneath her hood. She found Xion was talking to Roxas. Number XV thought that it'll be the best to talk to Xion first.

" Xi-," Number XV mumble quietly. Xion did hear the 'Xi' part but, "on…" Xion did heard the 'on'. So she turn to Number XV, who has just arrived at the room. "It's nice to meet you, Xi-on." Number XV finished. She reach out her hand waiting for Xion to shake it.

" It's nice to meet you too, number XV," Xion shake her hand and smiled. Finally after 15 days, number XV finally talk. The members in the room was just shock that number XV finally talk. Her voice was like a ten year old voice. Soft and small volume yet sweet. "And my name is pronounce Shi-on." Xion said.

" Ro-sas…." Number XV said.

" Um… it's Ro-ku-sa-su." Roxas said with a chuckled.

Number XV turn to the other members and started to point while saying their names all wrong. "Xig-ba… Dem-xy… Lu-xod… Salt-in…" Roxas and Xion laugh their butts off as number XV pronounce all of their names wrong.

" Their names are pronounce: Shi-Gu-ba-ru, De-mik-ku-su, Ru-ku-so-do, and Za-ru-din." Roxas corrected.

" Xigbar… Demyx… Luxord… and Xaldin?" Number XV said as both of Roxas and Xion nodded.

Another member came into The Grey Area. It was Saix with Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. They all raise an eyebrow, when Xaldin was at the floor and Luxord, Xigbar and Demyx laugh their butts off. Saix went to ask Roxas.

" What's the meaning of this?" He ask.

" Oh. It's just number XV. She pronounce Xaldin's name to Salt-in." Roxas chuckled when he said 'Salt-in'.

" Bwahahahaha She called you Salt? Hahaha!" Axel laugh along with Larxene. Marluxia and Zexion just chuckled while Saix smirk.

Number XV walk over to Roxas until she was beside him. Number XV began to point again at the members that just came. "Lark-sine… Mar-lu-sia… Zek-shi-on… Sa-ik… Ve-sen… Lark- xe- us," Number XV stop at Axel. Axel just grinned.

" Alex?" Number XV tilted her head. There was a total dead silents until all of the members burst out in laughter and chuckles. Number XV once again tilted her head again.

" No, no, no… it's A-X-E-L. the pronunciation is Aku-se-ru. Got it memorized?" Axel tap his temples while grinning.

" And my name is pronounce Sai-ku-su.. Larxene's name is pronounce Ra-ku-shi-nu, that one is Vi-ku-sen, Ma-ru-sha, Ze-ku-shi-on and Re-ku-se-usu." Saix said.

" Saix, Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Marluxia, Zexion, and Lexaeus?" Number XV said as Saix nodded.

" So number XV what's your name?" Axel ask as he cross his arms.

" My name is…. Xikari." Xikari said.

" Oh so it's pronounce Shi-ka-ri?" Roxas ask. Xikari just shrugged.

" Alright Xikari. Do you mind if we ask you to pull your hood down?" Xion smiled.

" Not at all…" Xikari replied as she pull the hood down.

The members eyes widened. Xikari, number XV has short Light brown hair and light blue eyes. There was a smile across her face. "Ah… I didn't know that our new member has this kind of eyes…" Xigbar said.

" Huh? What's wrong with my eyes? Are they red or something?" Xikari ask.

" Um… no, no, no! It's just that.. those eyes remind me of someone when I was still a somebody." Xigbar replied. Xikari nodded.

" Let's go. I want to do missions!" Xikari happily exclaims as she open up a portal. Saix's eyes widened. He grab Xikari's hood and lift her up with ease. He drop Xikari down to the couch.

" You can't go anywhere until Supirior said so." Saix said.

" Eh? Why not?" Axel and Demyx whined.

" Because."

" Because?"

" Because, Because."

" Because of what? !"

" Superior said so." Saix replied.

" Well… that makes sense.." Vexen said.

Saix turn to Xion and Roxas. "You two will have to train Xikari for today. And don't taught her how to open Portals. All though she already knew how to open a portal but she doesn't know how to open the other one to arrive at a world." Saix said.

" Okay." Roxas and Xion replied. The both turn and grab Xikari's hand. "Come on. Let's get training!" they both yelled. The two keyblade wielders drag Xikari to the training room.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

" Alright. Let's see your keyblade." Roxas cross his arms.

" The thing is… I can't summon my keyblade." Xikari replied sheepishly.

" Well… how about we made you a keyblade?" Xion smiled.

" Really? You can do that?" Xikari ask with hope in her eyes.

" Well, with wood you can!" Roxas exclaims.

They two wielders started to create a wooden keyblade. Xikari watch as the two began to drill and hammering the wood. Xikari close her eyes and hoped that the voice will replied.

' _Hey Voice? Thank you…'_ Xikari thought.

" _**Your welcome."**_ The Voice replied.

_**Day 15**_

_** It's the first time that I ever talk to the members… I've pronounce all of their name wrong… it's just that their name s are really hard to remember and very rare. I never heard Vexen before… and I was wondering why did Xigbar mean by saying 'I didn't know our new member have this kind of eyes…' I wonder what he meant by that… Saix, I wonder why him and Xemnas want me to stay put at the castle….**_

_** Xion and Roxas are now my keyblade teachers. On my first day, today. They made me a wooden keyblade. Since I can't summon mine. They made me a wooden one. It's pretty light and easy to land hits. But is doesn't do any damage. Except cause us splinters…**_

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, can you guys guess The voice? Well… I'm not gonna tell you guys. It'll be a secret.


	2. File 2: Ventus's Visit

A/N: Alright…the second part of all of the untold stories in Sora no Hikari.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>File 2: Ventus's Visit<p>

Ventus arrived at a place called Destiny Island. He gaze around and saw a giant tree house, a separated island with a tree, and a bridge to the island. Ventus walk threw the bridge and sat at the bend tree. A star shape fruit fall off. Ventus pick the fruit up and gaze it for awhile.

" It's a Paopu fruit." A voice said. Ventus turn and saw a little girl. About 6 years old.

" A what?" Ventus ask with a smile.

" A Paopu fuit. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." The little girl explains as she went to sat next to Ventus.

' _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection.' _Aqua's voice rang inside Ventus's head as he look once again at the Paopu fruit.

" I'm Hikari! It's nice to meet you!" Hikari reach out her hand.

" I'm Ventus, Ven for short. It's nice to meet you too!" Ventus exclaims happily as he shake Hikari's hand.

He felt something warm inside of him. Ventus smiled to himself. Then he turn to Hikari with another smile across his face. "Hey, Why are you here all alone?" Ventus ask.

" Oh. I'm not alone. I'm here with Sora, Riku, and Namine! They're sleeping at the tree house. I'm just walking around." Hikari replied with a smile.

" I see… you know, it's not save to be around at this hour." Ventus said.

" Hehehe…" Hikari laugh nervously. Then she smiled, "So you're not from this island!" Hikari exclaims happily.

" Wha- Eh erm no! I'm from this island!" Ventus blushes.

" No! No you're not! No one lives here! They all live at the main island!" Hikari shouted.

" Well… I guess I cannot hide it." Ventus rub the back of his head.

" So? What world are you from? Riku said that all of the stars are worlds that are yet to be discovered!" Hikari shouted while having stars all around her.

Ventus scratch the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "Well… Riku is right. The stars are worlds that are yet to be found. I'm actually very, very far from my home. I'm here to look for my friends." Ventus replied with a sad face.

" Hey… Ven? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your friends!" Hikari smile warmly at Ventus making him blush.

" Yeah… you're right! I'll find them someday!" Ventus shouted.

" Hikari!" three voices yell. Hikari turn and saw Namine, Riku, and Sora waving their hands towards her. Hikari smiled and waved back. She turn to Ventus with the same warm smiled.

" Well, Ven. It's nice to meet you. I hope you'll find your friends!" Hikari said.

"W-wait!" Ventus said. Hikari halt and turn to Ventus. Ventus summon his keyblade. He held it out for Hikari to hold it. He smile warmly at her. Hikari tilted her head. "Here… hold it. It's a weapon called a keyblade. You can use it to protect your friends. The light will guide you from darkness and back to the light. And maybe, I'll be the one who guide you. Go on… hold it. It won't bite." Ventus chuckled.

Hikari hold Ventus's keyblade and a light appeared. "Wow… it feels so warm." Hikari said and close her eyes. "Well… I guess I have to go now. Good bye Ven, I hope we'll meet again someday." Hikari gave a peck on Ventus's cheek before she waved off with Sora, Namine, and Riku.

Ventus touch the cheek he got kissed by a 6 year old girl. He blush deeply. He smiled and watch the 4 little kids walk off. They went inside a boat and row themselves with one grown up towards the main island. Ventus chuckled to himself before looking at the sky.

" Maybe… we'll meet again someday, Hikari…" Ventus said.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay… It's a short chappie but on Sora no Hikari in chapter 15. Hikari seems to forgot who's Ven. Well… her memories are being lock away by Vanitas.


	3. File 3: Terra's Visit

A/N: Chapter 3 or file 3!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 3: Terra's visit<p>

Terra arrived at the beach. He went to shore to feel the ocean breeze. A star shape fruit got wash away but wash off on his feet. Terra pick up the paopu fruit and grab his good luck charm from aqua. _'Somewhere out there- there's a star- shape fruit.' _Aqua's voice rang into his head. Terra search for the tree and found right above him.

Terra walk to the star shape fruit tree. He open's the door and walk a dark path.

'_Aqua… Ven… I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together just push us further away and now the light has led me here. What am I supposed to do?'_ Terra ask himself.

" HEY Slow down! Would you just wait for me?" a shout was heard from behind Terra.

" Giving up already? Come one Sora." A silver headed boy shout back.

" That's enough. I can't run anymore." The first boy yell in exhaustion. Another brunette came running with a blonde headed girl.

" Geez… don't you boys ever wait for girls?" The blonde put her hands on her hip.

" I guess they don't. Come on, Namine let's go!" The brunette shouted. They four kids sat at the Paopu tree. Terra look over to the boy with brown hair, then her turn to the ones beside him. The girl with brown hair and the silver headed boy.

" Light… was I guided here in order to meet that boy and girl?" Terra said in a small voice only for himself to hear. He turn and walk away.

" Oh ahoy! We're over here. Riku, Hikari, Namine race ya. First one to the boat gets to be the captain! C'mon!" Sora ran off first. "You call that running?" They all sigh and went to walk to the boat. Terra was already down at the beach with his hand on his hip and the other one on his chin.

Riku, Hikari, Namine, and Sora walk past Terra. Riku and Hikari stop. They turn to the dark haired brunette, who also turn his gaze to them. "Hey. Did you come form the outside world?" Riku ask.

" Huh? Why would you say that?" Terra replied rather fast or nervous.

" Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island too." Hikari answered for Riku.

" Smart kids. So how about you two? What are you doing here?" Terra smirk.

" Oh, my friend dad took us out on a boat. This is where we like to play. But, they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older." Riku said glancing around.

" Must be be hard, huh, stuck in one place." Terra said as Riku kick some sand. Hikari glance at Riku then to Terra.

" I heard once there was a kid who left for good. So how did you get here anyway?" Riku walk to shore and turn to Terra.

" Is there some reason you're so interested in the outside world?" Terra raise an eyebrow.

" Yeah. I wanna be strong someday. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world. I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere. The strength that I need." Riku replied.

" Strength for what?" Terra ask.

" To protect things that matter. You know like my friends." Riku replied with a smile. Terra glance at Riku. He saw a young man with silver hair facing back from him. Then his eye fission turn to an older vision of Riku.

" Be careful what you wish for Riku!" Hikari joked.

" Hey… what does that supposed to mean?" Riku cross his arms.

" Oh nothing, nothing. Say mister?" Hikari walk to Terra. She wave her hand, signaling Terra to bend to her level. "Are you a friend of Ventus? And are you looking for your friends as well?" Terra quickly shoot his head up in surprise.

" He said he's looking for his friends. I think you should go and look for him. He seems sad…" Hikari mumble.

' _This girl… she has a warm light but also cold darkness. Can it be that she's in between?'_ Terra thought.

" My name's Terra. Yours is?" Terra ask.

" Hikari. And beside me is Riku." Hikari said.

" Well Riku, Hikari. Could you two come here for a sec?" Riku and Hikari look at each other but nodded. The both came close to Terra. Terra smiled and raise his hand. A light appeared. On his hand there's a big key.

" Outside this tiny world is a much more bigger one. In your hand take this key. So long as you have the makings. Then through this simple act of taking… its wielder you shall one day be. And you'll find me, friend no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Terra led out his keyblade for Riku and Hikari to grab it. They both did.

" Riku! Hikari! Hurry up!" Sora and Namine shouted.

" You two got to keep this as a secret. Otherwise the magic will ware off." Terra lean over to the two. They both nodded and ran off towards Sora and Namine.

Terra chuckled to himself as Hikari and Riku was ask by Sora and Namine by answering 'not to tell' or 'it's a secret'. Sora and Namine huffed and pouted. Terra glance at the sunset while looking over to Hikari. he frown to himself and said,

" That girl... Hikari. Just hope that she'll be able to fight the Darkness and accept the light," Terra clutch his Wayfinder and raise his head up. "I'll guide you with my strength to protect your friends and family." Terra said with a smile across his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Another visit from one of the three keyblade heroes! Hope you all like it! R&R Please!


	4. File 4: Aqua's Visit

A/N: Chapter 4 or file 4!

i don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>File 4: Aqua's visit<p>

Aqua walk threw the sandy beach while gazing at the sunset. She smiled as she saw a star shape fruit. Aqua took out her good luck charm and grip it. "Terra…. Ven… I hope you're ready for the storm…" Aqua mumble.

She heard laughter from bellow. Aqua saw 2 brunettes, a silver headed boy, and a blonde girl. The silver headed boy saw Aqua was staring at them. He shrug it off and continue to run.

" I'll race you!" The brunette boy shouted.

" You're on! Namine and Hikari will be the judge!" The silver haired boy shouted.

" Ah! Wait for me!" The blonde haired girl shouted as she ran towards the two. The younger brunette giggled. She glance to up to the bridge and saw Aqua staring them with a smile.

Riku turn his head towards Aqua. He raise an eyebrow but then, He shrug it off again. He continued to race with Sora. Aqua jump down to the sandy beach when the little kids almost finished at the boat. She was staring at the little kids ran off to a boat. She felt a tug on her sleeve. Aqua look down and saw a little girl with sparkles at her eyes. Aqua smiled nervously. She bend down to the girl's level.

" Yes? What's the matter?" Aqua ask.

" Are you from another world?" The girl ask.

Aqua's eyes widened, "Wh-What?" Aqua tried her best to cover the surprise face with a fake smile.

" I knew it! You are from another world! I've meet someone like you before. His name is Ventus, Ven for short. And another one called Terra. Is there by any chance they're your friend? They said that they're looking for you." The brunette said with a smile.

" Terra and Ven was here? And they're looking for me?" Aqua ask herself as she put her hand on her chest. Then she smiled and close her eyes. "My name is Aqua. Yours is?" Aqua smiled.

" Hikari. My name is Hikari. It's nice to meet you Aqua!" Hikari said as she reach out her hand waiting for Aqua to shake it. Aqua smiled and shake Hikari's hand. Aqua felt a warm light yet, a cold darkness too.

' _Can it be? She's Twilight?'_ Aqua ask herself inside her mind.

" Hikari! What's the matter? !" Another brunette yelled. The boy ran towards Hikari and Aqua with a silver headed boy and a blonde headed girl. Hikari grinned. She stand next to Sora with a grin across her face.

" Huh?" Sora ask.

Aqua smiled to herself again. _'This boy is almost like Terra… the other boy is the resemblance of Ven. And this girl is almost the same as Kairi. But, Hikari… she's in between. I have to keep her in the light…'_ Aqua frown a bit. She bent one of her knees and ruff Sora's and Hikari's hair.

" Hey, you three mind telling me your names?" Aqua ask.

" I'm Sora!" Sora raise his hand.

" Na-Namine…" Namine blush.

" And you?" Aqua ask to the silver headed boy.

" Riku." Riku said calmly.

Aqua glance at Sora then to Riku. _' Someone already passes a power to this boy, was it Terra?'_ Aqua ask in her mind.

" Sora? Do you like Riku, Namine, and Hikari?"

" Of course I like them! Namine and Riku are my best friend while Hikari is my little sister!" Sora replied while haning a grin. Aqua's eyes widened a bit but smiled and chuckled.

" Good," Aqua replied,"So then, if somethings happens. And Riku is about to get lost-or say, he starts to wondering down a dark path alone you make sure to stay with him and keep him save. And if Hikari is lost you'll find her okay? That's your job Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it okay?" Aqua finished and glance at the confused Sora, Riku, Namine, and Hikari.

Aqua turn to Namine and a single light was seen. Namine look down to where Aqua cast a magic to her. Namine look up and saw Aqua smiling. "It's a magic to keep you save. If your light is fading then it'll lead you to another light." Namine nodded.

Sora grinned. He, Riku, Namine, and Hikari walk off to the boat. "Um… Hikari? Could I talk to you for a second?" Aqua ask.

" Um… Sure." Hikari replied as she walk back towards Aqua.

Aqua bend down to her level and raise her hand. A blue metallic keyblade appeared from her hand. She smiled at Hikari while Hikari stared at the key. "This weapon is a keyblade. Only strong hearts could wield them. And you have a strong heart just like Sora. The keyblade will guide you towards light. When ever there's darkness, there will always be a light that will guide you from your heart. Promise me that you'll protect the ones you love okay?" Aqua finished.

" Yes! I'll protect the ones I love." Hikari replied. She grab hold of the keyblade and relise it. she said goodbye towards Aqua. Aqua watch Hikari ran off to Sora, Riku, and Namine. They row back towards the main island.

" One keyblade is enough for friendship. I learned it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children. Terra please tell me, what's to become of us?" Aqua said to herself as she grip the good luck charm.

_' I'll protect Hikari and I'll guide her towards friendship and light….'_ Aqua look up to the sunset.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay… Aqua didn't scent the power flowing inside of Hikari because she's twilight… So now you guys know that Hikari totally held the most valuable information of the three keyblade wielders.


	5. File 5: Dive to The Heart

A/N: A chapter for Hikari's awakening when she was 13 years old. don't worry, I'm gonna make a chapter for Sora's 8th birthday and all. Just no now…

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>File 5: Dive to The Heart<p>

-Awakening-

Hikari woke up in a dark void. She was drifting to the endless bottom of black sea. Then she landed on the black floor. Hikari confusedly look around without stepping forward.

"_**So much to do, so little time. Take your time. The door is still close. Step forward. Can you do it?"**_

Hikari look around to search for the voice. She found no one around her. The voice sounded familiar but, she doesn't remember. Hikari shrugged and step forward. A light appeared to where she had step. White Doves began to fly around reviling the stain glass floor.

The glass floor has pictures of Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku. On the right (our right), a picture of her sleeping with a weird looking key. Hikari tilted her head as she look around.

" _**Now… choose wisely."**_

Three orbs appeared. The first orb is white, the second orb is blue, and the last orb is red. Hikari walk to the first one. She touch the first and a sword appeared.

" _**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"**_

Hikari put the sword back and walk to the second orb. The second orb turn to a rod.

" _**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"**_

She put the rod back and walk to the third one. The third orb became a shield.

" _**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"**_

Hikari think for awhile as she was given three choices. Once again Hikari walk to the Dream Sword.

" _**What will you give in return?"**_

Hikari point to the rod. The rod disappeared to the ground and the shield also disappeared.

" _**You've chosen the power of the warrior and the power of the guardian. Your path is set. First let me know you better."**_

3 figures appeared as Hikari took a step forward. Her eyes widened as Selphie Wakka, and Tidus appeared. She walk over to Selphie, since she was her kindergarten classmate.

" _What is most important to you? is it being number one? Friendship? Or even prize possessions?"_ Selphie ask with a smile.

" Um…. Friendship!" Hikari grinned.

" _Is Friendship really important to you?"_

" Yes! If it wasn't friendship. I can't be friends with you!" Hikari smiled. Then she walk over to Wakka.

" _What do you want outta life? Is it to see rare sights? To broaden your horizons? Or to be strong?"_ Wakka ask.

" I want to be strong!" Hikari punch her fist up in the air.

" _Is being strong really important to you?"_

" Of course… I want to protect my friends and family. And if I wanna protect them, I have to be strong!" Hikari pose a thumbs up. the last one, she walk to Tidus.

" _What are you so afraid of? Is it getting old? being different? Or being indecisive?"_ Tidus ask.

" I guess Indecisive." Hikari tap her finger on her chin.

" _Is being Indecisive really that scary?"_

" Um… yeah? Because if you're indecisive, you can't make the right choice." Hikari grin sheepishly.

Then they all disappeared. Hikari look around to find Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus but the disembodied voice returns.

" _**To you Friendship is important. You want to be Strong. And You are afraid to be Indecisive. Your path is now set. Go threw that door."**_

The Dream Sword appeared on her hand and she walk threw the door. Inside the door was another stain glass. Only, it has a picture of a young woman in it. Hikai glance around and found black evil looking bunnies. Hikari grip on the sword harder and started to run around.

" _**Don't be afraid. You have power."**_

" Power? What Power!" a black evil bunny jump at her. Hikari put her hand to cover her and a barrier appeared. It repels the evil bunny away. "Stay away!" Hikari shout as she slash the small evil bunnies away.

Then the stain glass floor broke into pieces. Hikari scream as she fell to another glass floor. She fell on her bottom and more evil bunnies appeared only there's another one. There's a lot of tinny bats.

" Go away!" she held the blade up and blinding lights appeared.

The lights destroy evil bunnies and evil bats. Hikari sigh heavily. The floor once more break into millions of pieces. Now, to the next glass floor. Hikari was used to it by now. The next stain glass floor has another picture of a young woman. Hikari was getting used to fall on her bottom and land perfectly, sometimes.

The next one surprise her. The picture was Namine and Kairi! Every evil black creatures appeared on Kairi's and Namine's glass floor. Hikari groan again as she swing her sword around. After finishing the creatures. The glass once more break into pieces. Hikari sigh and just let it flow.

The next one has three different colors. One was yellow, the other one was green, and the last one was blue. Her eyes widened as each of the colors glow into a person.

" Ven! Aqua! Terra!" Hikari chirp happily.

" Such young age to be a keyblade wielder…" Aqua sigh.

" I can't believe that it's so soon." Terra shook his head.

" The fate of us it's so cruel." Ventus sigh as he placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

" Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" Hikari, we pass our powers to you. To be our successor and also we wanted to protect you from the darkness." Aqua put on a sad smiled.

" Master Xehanort will never get his hand on you. We promise to protect you with our strength." Said Terra.

" When will you guys come visit us again? It's been 6 years now…" Hikari mumble.

" We can't, not right now." Terra replied.

" Hey, don't be sad. You and I are the same person by heart. I'm always here with you." Ventus smiled.

" Aqua, Ven, Terra… thank you." Hikari smiled. She hug Ventus and Ventus blush. Terra and Aqua only laugh. Then a dark chuckle was heard. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra summon their keyblade while Hikari summon her Dream Sword.

" Isn't this sweet? I hate sweet." The voice snaps.

" Show yourself!" Hikari shouted.

The voice chuckled again. He appeared with a dark portal at the other side of the stain glass floor. He was wearing a weird black and red clothing. The mysterious person has spikey black hair and yellow eyes. He has a weird looking keyblade with him.

" Vanitas!" Terra, Aqua, and Ventus shouted.

" Vanitas?" Hikari repeated confusedly.

" That's right." Vanitas smirk and took a step closer.

" What are you doing here!" Ventus snaps.

" Oh don't be so uptight, Ventus. I'm only here to greet our new X-blade wielder." Vanitas said.

" Not on my watch!" Aqua and Terra shout in union.

Vanitas shoot a beam of darkness to them and the stain glass broke. Hikari was separated from Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. She fall backwards to the black void. Ventus eyes widened. He reach out his hand to grab Hikari but failed.

" Hikari! Don't worry! I'm your guide towards Light!" Ventus yelled before everything turn into a blur to Hikari.

* * *

><p>AN: A chappie that has another part. Next time:

File 6: Don't Forget!

" _Sora! Kairi! Namine! Riku! Donald! Goofy! Where are you guys!"_

" _Don't leave…"_

" _Take care of them for me…"_

" _Hikari!"_

" _Sora!"_

" _Hold on! I'm coming! Just wait for me…. HIKARI!"_

" _Don't forget! I'm always with you!"_

Stay tune! And R&R!


	6. File 6: Don't Forget!

A/N: File 6! And thanks to XesmeKH and XphiaDP for reviewing me. And thanks to The Silver Magician of Chaos for adding this story to her favorites!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>File 6: Don't Forget!<p>

Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at where Maleficent kept all of the princess Hearts. He has set all of those hearts free. Even Namine's. Maleficent has been defeated but Sora still are looking for Hikari and Kairi's heart. Sora, Namine, Goofy, and Donald search up high and down low for Hikari. Namine hold Kairi while Donald and Goofy protect them from the Heartless.

Meanwhile, somewhere out there, near the castle. A girl with brown hair was lying unconscious on the ground. A moment later she woke up and search around. She began to panic.

" Sora! Kairi! Namine! Riku! Donald! Goofy! Where are you guys!" The girl shouted out loud.

" Aw… if it isn't little Hikari." A deep voice replied.

Hikari turn and found a long white haired man floating at the air. He step down to the ground. Hikari back up a bit. Then she summon Aqua's keyblade, Storm Fall. She narrowed it to the white haired man. The man smirk evilly. Then he started to punch and kick Hikari. He was fast. Hikari could dodge it for a moment.

" Kukuku… is this all you got?" He ask.

" Don't get in my way!" Hikari shout.

The man appeared behind her and kick her. Hikari got back away near the edge. She almost fall to the bottom but only an inch from the edge. The man summon his keyblade then he stab Hikari with it.

Luckily Hikari summon Storm Fall in time. She hold Soul Eater with Storm Fall. Hikari was sweating and huffing. Her strength was almost gone. The man smirk as Storm Fall was thrown away. He raise Soul Eater up and stab Hikari with it.

But

He stab the ground. He search around and found a silver headed boy and a mouse with keyblades.

" Riku and Mickey…." The man hissed.

" Hikari! Are you alright?" Riku ask. Hikari nodded and flinch. "Hold on...," Riku reach threw his pocket and give Hikari a potion. "Here. Drink this." Riku said.

" Ansem! You've gone to far this time!" King Mickey shouted.

" Oh? Kingdom Hearts Project failed because of her. The 7th princess heart is in her." Ansem growled.

" Don't pull Hikari into this!" Riku shouted and summon his brand new keyblade, Way to The Dawn. He narrowed his keyblade towards Ansem. Ansem laugh darkly as King Mickey attack.

" Riku! King Mickey!" Hikari yelled.

" Hikari, you have to listen to me. Sora and the others are at the chapel waiting for you." Riku gave a smiled.

" But… you'll come with me right?" Hikari ask.

" No… I have to take care of Ansem first. But, I promise to come there when I'm done," Riku smiled again. "Now GO!" Riku pushed Hikari inside and he jump back from Ansem's attack.

Hikari ran towards the chapel with all her might. She also hoped that Riku will keep his promise. She arrived at the chapel and found Sora shouted her name. Sora turn and his eyes widened.

" Hikari!"

" Sora!"

Sora quickly hug Hikari as she ran towards him. "Hikari… are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sora ask. Hikari shook her head.

" Sora. Kairi,… she's-," Hikari's eyes became full of tears as she saw Kairi laying down at Namine's lap. She turn to Sora and said, "This is all my fault."

" No don't say that!" Sora shout.

" No! it is my fault… I promise to Aqua, Ven, and Terra that I'll protect you all but… now, look at Kairi!" Hikari cried as she drop down to her knees. Hikari kept on mumbling 'it's my fault.' all the time.

' _The 7__th__ princess heart is in that girl…'_ Ansem's voice rung to her head.

Hikari stop crying and shot her head up. She summon Storm Fall and went to Kairi and Namine. She took a deep breath and narrowed the keyblade to her heart. Hikari close her eyes and stab herself with Storm Fall. Namine, Sora, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened.

A light surround Hikari and a blue orb came out of her heart. It was Kairi's heart. Because the blue orb went back into Kairi's chest. Kairi began to wake up slowly as Hikari began to fall back. Sora tried to catch her but she turn into pieces of light.

" HIKARI!" Sora cried.

-back to Riku and King Mickey-

Riku slash Ansem as he got a chance when Ansem was distracted by a loud scream. Ansem began to disappear as King Mickey did another slash. Riku sigh heavily as Ansem disappeared. Then he heard another scream. This time, his eyes widened.

" Oh no! HIKARI!" Riku yelled in surprise. Then he ran with King Mickey towards the chapel.

He arrived at the chapel and saw Sora on the floor, crying. He glance over to Namine and Kairi, who was also crying. King Mickey wak to Donald and Goofy .

" What the matter fellas?" King Mickey ask.

" Hi-Hikari… she sacrivice her live for Kairi. She said that it's her fault." Donald answered with tears.

" What!" Both Riku and King Mickey shout in union.

" C'mon! she has to be here somewhere!" King Mickey shout.

Then a Shadow Heartless pop out of nowhere. Donald and Goofy narrowed their weapons to the Heartless.

" Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" Donald shouted.

" Donald wait… if it's a Heartless then it'll attack us. So that means…" Sora walk over to the Heartless. Sora look at the Heartless for awhile then he hug the Heartless. "Hikari!" Sora shout.

The Heartless turns into Hikari as Sora hug her tightly. Riku, Namine, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened and grinned.

" Hikari…."

" Sora… thank you." Hikari smiled. "Sora, we have to destroy Ansem. He's still alive at the end of the worlds." Hikari said. Sora nodded and went to a Heartless logo portal along with the others. There stood Ansem up above.

Ansem turn to Sora and co. He has a smirk across his face. Sora, King Mickey, Riku, and Hikari summon their keyblade as Ansem waved his hand. The door to Kingdom Hearts began to open and a dark aura began to spread to the air.

" Kingdom Hearts… give me the power of Darkness!" Ansem lift his hands up.

" No! You're wrong! Kingdom Hearts isn't Darkness! It's Light!" Sora shout. Just then, Kingdom Hearts became Light. The light was so strong that it destroys Ansem. The keyblade wielders smiled to each other then they realize something.

" The door!" they all said in union.

Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Hikari went to push the doors and lock it for good. They push the door with all their might. But, it's no use. Someone has to pull the door from the inside.

Riku went inside the door himself. He turn to Sora.

" Take care of them for me…"

" Don't Leave…" Hikari mumble. Hikari felt some more strength in her. Aqua, Ventus, and Terra have given her strength. She reach out her hand for Riku and grab his wrist.

" Riku! Don't you dare do it! I'm not gonna let you do it! What 'bout Namine! How would she feels when you're gone!" Hikari shout. Sora help her pull Riku out of the realm of darkness. When they already pull Riku out, they close the door. But this time. It works.

They all grinned to each other and ran to Kairi and Namine. They all hug each other. Then the ground started to rumble. The ground separate Hikari and the others from being in the same ground.

" Hikari!"

" Sora!"

They both reach out their hands and grab each others hand. Sora tried to hold on to her hand but cannot.

" Hikari! Come on jump! Before it's too late!" Riku shout.

" I can't. I can't move from this spot." Hikari smile sadly.

" You can! Just jump!" Kairi encourage.

" Hikari! Don't leave us!' Namine cried.

" I'm sorry but, I promise to find another way to come back!" Hikari grinned.

" You promise! ?" Sora ask.

" Promise!" Both of their hands couldn't reach anymore. So, both of their hands been separated.

" Don't forget! I'm always with you!" was the last thing Sora said before Hikari disappeared into the sky. Sora and co. found that they were at a night sky with a sandy ground.

Then pieces of light appeared. The light began to rebuilt Destiny Island. Sora glance at the sea and saw Hikari shouting something he couldn't hear. The island began to form shape to it's formal shape. It turn sunny as the light stops rebuilding Destiny Islands. Sora glance at his mini doll and glance at the sea. He took a deep breath and shouted something out loud.

" HIKARI! DON'T WORRY! I'LL FIND YOU SOMEDAY!"

All of them laugh and began to go home. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy return to Disney Castle. Sora went to the secret hideout. He saw a flash of Hikari at the tree house while drawing with Namine and Kairi. Sora laugh again as he saw another flash he was sleeping with Kairi, Namine, Riku, and Hikari.

Then he smiled to himself as he touch the drawing at the wooden house's wall.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of sad and kind of short and kind of speedy but… it was fun making it! I hope you guys love it! And sorry for a slow update!


	7. File 7: Born As A Nobody

A/N: Yay! Part 3 out of 3! The last chapter of from the first one: Dive to The Heart.

XesmeKH: Thanks again for reviewing! I kinda like making chapters like that. A bit of suspend and cliffy.

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 7: Born As A Nobody<p>

As usual Xemnas was in his office, doing Research for new worlds or paying off bills the other Nobodies make him do. Xemnas sigh heavily as he put his pen down. He look out of his window and saw Kingdom Hearts with tiny billion pieces of hearts flowing to Kingdom Hearts.

He sigh once again. Xemnas opens up a portal and went into it. He arrived at a place called 'Hollow Bastion'. A very interesting place for him, 'cause it's where he came from and almost all of the Somebodies came from. Scratch that. All of them came from here and Reborn at Twilight Town.

Xemnas pull up his hood and started to walk around in the underground way. Hollow Bastion used to be Radiant Garden until, a accident happen on that day. It turn Radiant Garden into a horror show. That is the day when the Organization is made.

Xemnas glance around. _'This place is still a dump.'_ He thought. Xemnas saw a tint of brown at the hallway towards his old office. He turn to his right and saw nothing. _'Weird. I thought I saw something.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A girl with brown hair walk threw the confusing halls of Hollow Bastion's castle. She glance around again, looking for a way out of the maze. She sigh heavily. From the looks of her appearance, her eyes showed nothingness. A lifeless eyes filled with questions and confused.

Finally, the brunette found her way out of the maze castle and into the garden. She gave a small sigh as no one was there to ask for directions. There was a dark portal near the fountain. The brunette stare at it for awhile then she shrug it off. The brunette went inside without fear. After all, her eyes showed nothingness.

The brunette arrived at a dark and rainy city. The city was strange, it didn't have any human population or anything. Just the sound of the brunette's breathing and rain drops. The brunette went to look for shelter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

' _Just as I thought… something is wrong.'_ Xemnas narrowed his eyes. His golden eyes scan threw the empty streets of Dark City.

Xemnas began to search for something suspicious. He arrived at The Memory Skyscrapper. After an hour of searching, he finally gave up. Xemnas sigh and went back to The Castle That Never Was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The brunette went inside the Memory Skyscrapper. Her clothes were all soaking wet. The brunette began to look for some clothes. Door to door and floor to floor. The door leads to room that are empty and soundless. Her footsteps were becoming much, much weaker.

The brunette went to check the room on the left side of the hall. To her surprise, there are clothes consisting; black coats, black boots, black gloves, black shirts, black pants, and black high-heels.

' _Apparently… the person who lives here is an obsessive black freak…'_ the brunette thought as she slip on the black clothing.

After the brunette's done changing clothes. She decided that's is best to stay at the building until further notice. The brunette took the room that's on the 13th floor. Since it was probably the least place a person will search.

A squeaking sound was heard. The brunette glance around to see what made the squeaking voice. It was a funny looking black bunnies. The black bunny tug on the brunette's leg and pull her coat. The brunette only followed the bunny and see what has it want her to see.

The bunny lead her towards a new floor. It was the 14th floor, there was a lot of space for running around and a lot of places to hide. The bunny went into a room. The brunette shrugged again but followed.

' _What is it that you wanted to show me?'_ The brunette ask.

_Play…._

' _Hm?'_

_Play for me…_

' _Play what? The piano? Is this what you wanted me to do? Play the piano?'_

_Yes… I feel so lonely. Hearing the piano's sound makes me feel I'm not lonely_

' _Alright… if that's what you want me to do.'_

The brunette began to play random songs to the bunny. The black bunny began to dance around the place as it heard the piano's sound. After the brunette's done playing, the bunny stare at her as the brunette's tummy rumble.

The black bunny went off somewhere leaving a dumbfound brunette alone in the unknown building.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Squeak_

A blonde boy was reading a magazine, quickly stopped as he heard funny noises. He glance around and found nothing. He shrugged and went back to reading.

_Squeak_

Now, the blonde boy was getting impatience. He turn around aggressively and huffed as he saw nothing. A vein pop as another squeak was heard. The blonde boy jump out of his seat and summon his keyblade.

" Alright! Who's there and Who's making those noises!" he shouted angrily.

The black bunny grab his sandwiches and ran off back to the Memory Skyscrapper. The blonde turn and saw the black creature ran towards the Dark City.

" HEY! Come back here!" He shouted.

" Roxas? What's wrong?" ask a girl-ish voice.

" A Heartless just grab my sandwiches and ran off!" Roxas huffed and slump down to his seat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Heartless went back to Memory Skyscrapper 14th floor. The brunette girl was still sitting at the piano's chair. The Heartless approach the brunette and gave Roxas's sandwiches to her. The brunette stared down at the Heartless and grab the sandwiches.

" Thank… you." The brunette smiled.

_You're welcome!_

" What's… your- name?" The brunette ask.

_V-_, The Heartless stop for awhile. _Vequara, my name is Vequara._

" Nice… to-meet you Vequara." The brunette smiled. "My name… is, Ka-Kairi."

_Kairi? But, that's- never mind. You'll know it when the time is right._

" Time is right?" Kairi ask.

_Yes, the time is still to early for you._

" To early?"

_Yes. I must go now. My time is up. Take care now._

The Heartless began to disappeared. Kairi's eyes widened and search for the Heartless. She went out of the building and into the rainy streets of the Dark City. Kairi's gaze turn from building to building. She went to walk a little bit and bump into someone.

Kairi took a step back and rub her nose. The one she bump into has a hard build chest. The man stared down at her and Kairi stared back at the man. With her hood up, the man didn't know her face, yet. The man lowered his hood down and ask,

" Who are you?"

"…." Kairi didn't answered but, she only stood there. Not moving a single muscle.

" Are you a Nobody?" He ask again.

' _A Nobody? What's that?'_ Kairi ask herself.

The man reach out his hand and golden words began to float around Kairi. The letters form her name. And the man look a slight surprise, then he smirk. The letters began to surround Kairi. The, letters form another name.

" Your name shall now be Xikari, Number XV. Also known as 'The Light of The Keyblade'." He said.

" Xi-kari…" Kairi or Xikari said.

" Good. You seek answers, I can give you answers if you join my Organization," He ask as Xikari nodded. "My name is Xemnas, your Superior. Now come, the other members are waiting." Xemnas finished.

Xemnas placed his hand on Xikari's shoulder and gently gave her a little push for Xikari to walk with him towards the white castle. The two went walking but, another problem came up. A lot of Heartless shown up and surround Xemnas and Xikari.

Xemnas summon his Eternal Blades while Xikari stood in a fighting pose. A light appeared on her hand and a metallic colored key appeared. Xemnas cocked an eyebrow up. This is the first time he saw a Keyblade Wielder holds a keyblade in reversal way. Xikari slash the Heartless away and after she's finished. Xemnas walk to her slowly and said,

" You're a special Nobody. A Nobody that could wield a Keyblade." Xemnas stated.

" Nobody? Special? Keyblade?" Xikari tilted her head.

" Yes. Now, could you summon your Keyblade again?" Xemnas ask in his low voice.

Xikari place her hand in front of her and nothing happen. Xemnas cross his arm over his chest and thought for awhile. "Hm… I see. You're special indeed." Xemnas mumble.

" Special…." Xikari said.

" Now, come. Let's meet the others." Xemnas gave another push. Xikari nodded and went to the white castle with her new Superior.

* * *

><p>AN: And thus begins file 1: yeah… I know it's a bit messed up but… I just got the idea now! Anyway… R&R please!


	8. File 8: In Person rewrite

A/N: Rewrite! Another one-shot! I just love making one-shots and all! Especially a little love, adventure, and something magical! Well, here's the summary:

One day, on a mission to Twilight Town, Xikari found a cute dog. Due to her weak spot for cute things. She brought back the dog back to The World That Never Was. Without any Nobody noticing, Xikari took care of the dog while hiding it away from all of the others view. After awhile taking care of the dog. She found troubles and nearly died in action…

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 8: In Person<p>

Twilight Town, once was a very calm and save town. Not until the Heartless came and invade it. Without the town folks noticing Heartless activities. One group of Nobodies exterminate the Heartless for the town folks and for themselves. These group of Nobodies consist of 15 Nobodies.

They work secretly and unnoticed by everyone. They've tried their very best to stay hidden and avoid eye contact with anyone. They have only one goal… and that goal is,

" Kingdom Hearts…,"

Xikari mumble as she finished slashing Heartless at the alley. She stared at the sky with the day turn into night. Nothing ever change for her mission, either she get missions to another world with another member or a solo mission in Twilight Town.

" What's exactly does Kingdom Hearts do?" Xikari ask herself. She sigh and summon off her keyblade. It was chilling and cold afternoon. Xikari shivers and rub her elbow. Even her breath shows that it's freezing out here.

Xikari walk out of the alley and back into the empty cold streets. She was going to RTC back but, a bark stop her. She turns around and before she could even see what it is. She was glomp by it. It lick her face a few times and Xikari giggled.

" Bark!" It or a dog barked.

Xikari's eyes widened then her face turns red. "Awwwww! A Doggy!" Xikari squield and hug the dog tightly. The dog bark again as it waggle it's tail.

" Do you wanna come home with me boy?" Xikari scratch it's head. The dog nodded happily. "Alright then, Doggy! Let's go home!" Xikari lead the dog towards the RTC portal and into The World That Never Was.

The dog kept on wagging it's tail as Xikari lead it quietly to her room. Her room was beside Saix's room. So she has to be extra quiet if she want to keep the dog. Gently, Xikari close the door behind her and let the dog wondered in her room.

Xikari went to her closet and grab a bunch of pillows and blankets. With those items, Xikari made a doggy bed. The perfect size for the dog to sleep in. as long as Saix or the other members don't come to her room. The dog and herself will be fine.

" Here ya go, Doggy! Your own Doggy Bed!" Xikari chirp.

" Bark!" The dog bark happily.

" Shhhh! Don't bark to loud, Doggy! I haven't told anyone yet!" Xikari tried to calm the happy dog and it work. The dog slept in it's new Doggy Bed. Xikari stared at the dog and pat it's head lightly a few times.

" Maybe I should name you… hm, how about Sai? Mochi? Speed? Happy? Cola? Ace? Oh! How about Max?" Xikari wondered every single name that pops right out of her mind and started to name the dog a few times. Then she snaps her finger.

" I know! Pluto! Yeah, Pluto! That's perfect!" Xikari chirp.

" _All members please go to the dining room. Dinner is ready_." Saix's voice was heard from the halls.

Xikari stood up and glance over to Pluto. She was worried. What does dog eat? Xikari shrugg it off and went into the dining room, where all the members already arrived. Roxas sat at his usual chair and Xion sat at her's. Xikari's chair was the last on and in front of Xigbar. Xemnas right beside her right and Xion on her left.

It was Xaldin's turn to cook dinner. Luckily, he's a pretty good cook. The members started to eat while Xikari stared at her food and eat it slowly. Xigbar stop eating and raise an eyebrow at Xikari's act.

" What the matter Kiddo? Not feeling well?" Xigbar ask.

" Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. If you guys don't mind. I think I'll finish my dinner at my room." Xikari said as she stood up. Xemnas nodded and let her eat at her room. Roxas and Xion look at each other and tilted their heads to the side.

" Vexen, go check up on Xikari after dinner. Something's wrong with her." Xemnas ordered. Vexen nodded.

Roxas stared at his dinner and thought, _'What's wrong with Xikari? Usually she's pretty cheerful.'_ He look over to Xion, who has the same expression. _'Maybe I should go and check up on her too…'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xikari arrived at her room and lock the door shut. She placed the plate of food and a glass of water on the floor for Pluto to eat. Pluto ate his food fast and bark one time. Xikari laugh silently.

" You've must be hungry, Pluto." She smiled and slump to her bed.

Pluto bark once again and sat beside her bed. Pluto wag his tail and chased it. Xikari giggled and yawn. She saw that Pluto also yawns. Xikari grinned and went to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth.

_Yes, my liege?_

" Can you take this to the kitchen? I'm a bit busy right now." Xikari smile nervously to the Dusk.

_As you wish my liege._

The Dusk flew to the Kitchen while Xikari stared at it as it swans away. She lock the door once more and went into bed. She look over to Pluto, who was already fast asleep. She smiled and went into sleep also.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vexen, Roxas, and Xion went to walk to Xikari's room. Vexen puts on a cold and icy glare to Roxas and Xion. "I don't know why you two have to come too." Vexen said.

" Well, we're worried about her too ya' know." Xion placed her hands on her hips.

When they arrived at Xikari's room, her light were already out. That means, she's already asleep. Vexen stared at the door and sigh. He walk away into the Kitchen where the members are still there. Roxas and Xion look at each other.

" We shouldn't disturb her." Roxas smiled.

" Yeah, let go back to the kitchen." Xion said. Roxas nodded and went back to the kitchen.

-at the kitchen-

Xemnas was reading the reports from every member. He took a sip at his night tea and continue reading, not leaving his eyes off the papers. Vexen's foot steps was heard. Xemnas stop reading and turn to him.

" How's her examination?" Xemnas ask.

" I haven't done any examination. She was already asleep when we got there." Vexen said as he make him way towards the couch.

" Very well, I shall check on her tomorrow." Saix replied.

-the next morning-

Saix was up early, he knock Xikari's door twice and the door open slowly. Xikari rub her eyes and yawn. She glance up and saw the serious face of Saix. Xikari raise an eyebrow. With a bit of dazed, Xikari ask,

" What are you doing here Saix? It's 6 in the morning…" Xikari yawn again.

" I came to check up on you. last night wasn't like you." Saix stated.

" Really? I am me and nobody else." Xikari blink and smiled. Saix sigh and went back to The Grey Area. Xikari close the door and sighs. It was a close call. Pluto almost bark.

Pluto tug on her coat and drag her somewhere. "What's wrong boy? oh! You wanna play right?" Xikari ask. Pluto nodded and grab the nearest toy. A frisbee. Xikari open up a portal that leads to Twilight Town. The two arrived at a clear place where people wasn't there.

Pluto and Xikari played frisbee for a good 2 hours. The same as the days went by. Xikari always bring her food to her room, play with Pluto every morning, gave him a bath every 2 days, and continue to hide him from Saix and the others.

This earns every Nobodies suspicion. Roxas began to worry, because Xikari's face began to pale everyday. He scratch the back of his head as he passes Xikari's room. Roxas gather the courage and knock her door. He waited for an answer but nothing happen.

" Xikari? I'm coming in now, kay?" Roxas peeks in her room.

No one was there. Roxas search Xikari's room and found nothing. He sigh and went back to The Grey Area. He found Xion and Axel talking to each other. Xion turn to Roxas. She smiled at him. Roxas smile nervously to her.

" Hey, Roxas. So? Any luck?" Xion ask.

Roxas shook his head. "No… I can't find her in her room." Roxas said.

" Well… Saix said that she doesn't have any missions today. So, she might be wondering off at some worlds." Axel scratch his head.

" In her condition! No way! I'm gonna find her right now!" Roxas yelled. He opens a portal and went to search the first world, Agrabah. Axel and Xion shook their heads and sigh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Catch Pluto!" Xikari yelled as she threw a stick. Pluto bark and fetch the stick. Xikari laughs as Pluto brought back another bigger stick. She scratch Pluto's head and his feet began to pound the ground. "Good boy, Pluto!"

" Bark!"

" It's nice to see you're having fun." A voice said behind Xikari's back. Xikari's eyes widened and turn around. No one was there, Pluto began barking to the air. Xikari stood up and step back a few. Pluto bite Xikari's coat and drag her somewhere.

Pluto and Xikari ran to a nearby silent alley. Xikari panted and began to pale. In front of her was a black figure. Her eyes began to blur and Pluto began to bark louder.

Xikari heard a voice and a sudden keyblade appeared in front of her. It was weird looking and metallic. Xikari grab the keyblade and slash the black figure in front of her. The figure jump up and attack back.

Pluto bark again and Xikari went in front of him. "I won't let you hurt Pluto!" Xikari yelled at the black figure and he just chuckled.

The figure ran to Xikari and a keyblade appeared on his hand. Xikari block his attack just in time. Xikari threw him back and he just jump. The figure used Blizzard at Xikari. The spell hit her left hand and it began to expand. Pluto whined and bark at the figure.

_Don't give up! Fight it! I'll lend you my strength!_

A sudden light circles the keyblade and it turn into another one. A weird looking black and white. Xikari slash the figure again and she missed. The figure chuckle darkly and kick her.

Pluto began to bark again. The black figure walk over to Xikari. He threw her over his shoulder and began to walk away from the alley. He suddenly stop by another cloaked figure. The cloaked figure remove his hood and revile a silver headed boy.

The figure stop and summon his keyblade. The silver headed boy also summon his keyblade. Pluto bark and ran towards the silver headed boy. He look over to Pluto and stood in a fighting pose.

" Put her down." The silver haired boy points his keyblade towards the figure.

" Heh. Well, well… If it isn't little Riku." The figure chuckled.

" Ugh! I said let her go!" Riku shouted.

" Not a chance. She's as much as important to me as she's to you." The figure said calmly.

" Fine then! I guess I'll just have to eliminate you!" Riku charge at the figure. The figure smirk and throw Xikari to a nearby wall.

Riku flinch and swung his keyblade to the figure. The figure summon his keyblade and block Riku's attack. Riku jump back and use Fira. The figure slash the fire away and use Blizzard. Riku use Fire again and block the figure's attack. Riku dash to him and again, he slash the figure but He jump up and avoid Riku's attack.

The figure ran to Riku with his keyblade, ready to stab Riku with his keyblade. Riku swung his keyblade around and the figure just slide to the side. The figure kick Riku in the chin and sent him back flying to a wall. Riku turn to his left and saw Xikari's hand froze.

He turn back to the figure and glared deeply. The figure laugh darkly as he saw Riku glared at him. "Pathetic! Is this all you can do, Riku? I thought that you're stronger then this." The figure smirked.

" Shut up!" Riku spat.

The figure laugh darkly and said, "Stay strong Riku, or else the darkness will take over you again." Then, he disappeared.

" Cih!" Riku hissed. He look over to Xikari, who was knock out and her left arm was turning into popsicle. Riku saw the Blizzard spell expand to her arm.

'_What kind of Blizzard spell is this? I've never seen anything like this…'_ Riku thought. He placed Xikari's head gently on his arm.

" Darn it, Hikari! Don't die yet! You still have a lot to live for! It's me Riku! Remember me, Remember Sora, Remember Kairi, Remember Namine! Please! Just don't die!" Riku yelled as he shake Xikari's shoulder.

" R-Riku…. th-that n-name, it se-seems so familiar to me." Xikari mumble before she passes out.

Riku punch the wall with his fist and he curse. "Darn it! Don't die on me yet!" He pick up Xikari and search for help. With Pluto following him from behind. Riku turn to another alley way. And near the Clock Tower.

" Xikari! Where are you! ?" A voice yells. Riku hid behind the wall and peek.

His eyes widened as an Organization member was looking for her. Riku stared down at Xikari. He sigh and let her down. He put shove something in her pocket and smiled sadly.

" Hikari… you did a good job taking care of Pluto for me. Please, stay alive and we'll come back. I promise. You've given me Light and you've given me a chance to accept Namine. All I can say now is… Thank you." Riku pat her head and went into a portal with Pluto following in behind.

" Riku…" Xikari mumble and passes out after the Blizzard spell expanded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas was getting frustrated. This is the fifth world he search. Roxas scratch the back of his head and began to search again. Twilight Town is Xikari's favorite world. He's a very protective brother to Xikari. Whenever Xikari's sad or anything. Roxas will be there.

" Xikari! Where are you! ?" Roxas yelled.

A full body armor appeared in front of her and carried Xikari to a portal. The armor arrived at a simple white room and placed Xikari on the bed. He summon his keyblade and healed the wounds. To it's surprise, the ice did break. He summons off the keyblade and grab a potion. It placed the potion near Xikari and disappeared.

_This is all that I can do… for now. _

At Twilight Town, Roxas was getting frustrated. He didn't find Xikari but only a few Heartless. Finally, Roxas gave up and went back to The World That Never Was. Roxas met up with Axel and Xion. They both have been searching the entire castle. The final room is Vexen's lab. Xikari's worst nightmare. It was worth a try.

-x-x-Dream-x-x-

A blonde boy was gazing up upon the stars above him. Along with a blue headed girl and a dark haired brunette. The blonde boy close his eyes and feel the cool night breeze. The blue headed girl and the dark haired brunette laugh at the blonde boy. The blonde boy blush and waved his arms around.

Xikari couldn't hear anything but could only see the scene.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

A silver headed boy was holding a wooden sword along with a brunette. The silver headed boy chuckled as the girl began to smack him with the wooden sword playfully.

" C'mon Riku! admit it! you like Namine!" the brunette yelled.

" Hahaha. Maybe, H-. But, it seems impossible. Don't you think?" Riku turn to the brunette.

" Nothing is impossible when you have Faith, Trust, and-," The brunette was cut of by Riku.

" And what? Pixie Dust?" Riku joked.

" I was gonna say Hope but… what ever you say Riku!" The brunette punch Riku's arm playfully. Riku rub his arm and began to chase the brunette.

-x-x-end of dream-x-x-

Vexen sigh and went back to his work. Then the door burst open. He flinch and drop his potions for the second time. "Vexen! Where's Xikari? I just thought she was with you?" Axel ask.

" She's not with me. And stop bothering me! I'm trying to do experiments here!" Vexen yelled.

Roxas, Axel, and Xion nodded. Vexen sigh heavily. He started to make another batch of potions. Then the door burst open again. "Vexen! I have a boo-boo!" Demyx cried.

" Oh for the love of!" Vexen shout in frustration.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xikari began to woke up and stare blankly at the ceiling. She sigh and flinch a bit, she saw that the ice was expanding little by little and there was a potion beside her. She drank it and the ice began to expand slowly. Xikari sigh and reach to her pocket. There was something in there… a letter.

" Dear who ever you are,

Thank you for taking care of my dog.

I very appreciate it.

From, owner."

Xikari smiled and shove the paper back to her pocket. She stared at the frozen arm and sighs. Xikari grab another coat and pull up the hood. She wears a double coat and a double left hand glove. She opens the door and found a time freeze Xion, Roxas, and Axel in a stop running pose.

" I was so worried about you!" Xion cried anime style.

" Yeah! I thought you were sick or something!" Axel joined in.

" But, I'm not sick. I'm fine!" Xikari defend.

" Yeah but, you look paler." Roxas argued.

" Really? Oh well, how about we have dinner? You guys look like you have a rough day." Xikari smile. They all nodded and went to the kitchen.

There Xaldin, Luxord, Demyx, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Demyx, Vexen, Xigbar, Xemnas, and Saix was already seated. It was Zexion's turn to cook. Luckily him, he's a good cook too. They all sat down as the Dusk bring in the food. While everyone began eating, Xikari stared at her food.

She began to eat slowly and smiled under the double hood. Her breath was turning icy and she felt a lot more colder then ever. Xikari finally gave up and stand up. Xion look at her with an eyebrow raise.

" U-Um… I think I'll pass dinner…" Xikari said as she tries to hide the freezing actsent. She began to walk away. The members look at her with curiosity.

" I'll go get her." Xion said. she also ran towards where Xikari was headed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xikari walk to the empty halls of The Castle That Never Was. She just took off the coat and walk slowly to the Hall of Empty Melodies. Her breathing was hard and her arm began to froze much more. She stop in the middle of the Hall and stared at the platform. Above there, she found the same person who froze her arm.

" The ice is expanding to your arm, Princess." He said.

" I-I know that! W-who are you anyway? !" Xikari shout as she summon her keyblade.

" Heh… you don't remember? The day at Destiny Island?" He said.

" N-NO WAY! You-You're him!" Xikari said as she stood in a battle pose.

" That's right. It's me The Mask Boy." Vanitas smirk.

Just in time Xion came in. she saw Xikari's arm froze and was standing in a battle pose. Xion stared up to the platform and saw a mask boy. Xion's eyes widened and went to Xikari. She stood also in a battle pose. Her eyes widened again, as Xikari went running away to The Mask Boy.

The Mask Boy chuckles, this made Xion glance up and gave a glare to him. "Who are you! and what do you want? !" Xion shout.

" Number XIV of Organization XV. You may have a keyblade but mine's much more stronger then yours." The Mask boy stated.

" Who cares is yours stronger!" Xion shouted as she narrows her keyblade to him. Her eyes widened once more as she found Xikari sneak up on him and tried to slash The Mask Boy from behind. Xion glared at The Mask Boy.

Xikari slash nothing and The Mask Boy appeared behind her. Xion's eyes turn into a cold icy glare. The Mask Boy grab Xikari's hand and tighten his grip on her frozen hand.

" Let her go!" Xion shout.

" Hmp." The Mask Boy smirk and tighten Xikari's hand even harder. He broke the ice and Xikari's wrist. With another twist, The Mask Boy threw her off the platform.

Xion ran and caught Xikari on time. "Cura!" Xion shouted and Xikari's wrist began to heal. Xion glared at The Mask Boy as he began to laugh darkly and disappeared at a black portal.

" Xikari, Are you alright?" Xion ask.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Xikari smiled.

" C'mon… let's go." Xion held out a hand. Xikari grin and grab her hand. The two girls walk to the kitchen where everybody was waiting.

_**Day 334**_

_**Xion and I encountered The Mask Boy. He almost snap my wrist but, Xion healed it. It's feeling better now… Xion, I believe that… I got the feeling I'm going to be gone for a long time. Weird huh? After that encounter, we went back to the kitchen, where Roxas and the others were waiting.**_

_**I got interrogated by Lexaeus, Zexion, and Saix… Lexaeus was calm and Zexion faked his threat on locking me away in his book if I don't answer truthfully. Saix as usually, yelled at me for keeping a secret…**_

_**I'm glad that Pluto found his owner. I miss him already. Earlier today, I was save by a boy name Riku. that name seems so familiar but… I can't remember.**_

* * *

><p>AN: A rewrite. Cause I don't wanna copy. Anyway, a dieing situation… it makes me felt a bit suspend and my heart is pounding when I made that scene. ^_^"

And this happens after Xikari got a first visit from The Mask Boy. So after she could summon her keyblade and to the ending of Sora no Hikari 1. She has got almost 2 months of being a Nobody before disappearing. And a lot of crazy things happen in that 2 months.


	9. File 9: The First Time

A/N: Another file!

XesmeKH: Thank you! Love ya!

Destinydreamer: I kinda change the scene in File 8… Thanks for reviewing!

Xikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 9: The First Time<p>

Roxas yawn lazily as he entered The Grey Area. He look around and found Xaldin and Saix was the only one remaining in The Grey Area. Saix waved his hand to Roxas and he nodded.

" Today, your mission is with Xaldin. Go to Beast Castle and gather enough information." Saix explain.

Roxas nodded. He and Xaldin went inside it. They traveled threw the Corridors of Darkness and arrived at Beast's castle. He search his surroundings and found no life form. So it's save to wonder around the castle. Roxas and Xaldin search the rooms for Beast's room. He found an open door and Roxas peek inside.

" I wish there's something I can do to make the Heartless go away…." Belle mumble. "I know! I could ask her help!" Belle snap her fingers and she walk out of her room.

Roxas and Xaldin panicked. They both summon a portal and went in it. Just in time, Belle walk pass them. Roxas sigh heavily. He turn to Xaldin and he just shrugged. Roxas sigh again and this time even louder.

" Shhh! Roxas!" Xaldin taunted.

" Ups. Sorry…" Roxas grin sheepishly.

" Hmp, just be quiet." Xaldin said as he turn making his dreadlocks flew by the wind. Roxas tried to hide a laughter by placing his hand over his mouth. He was trying to hold the laughter the whole time they were walking until Xaldin, himself stop Roxas on a corridor.

" Shh… we're not alone." Xaldin whispers.

Roxas raise an eyebrow as he found a walking talking clock. The clock was jumping around and talking to itself. The clock jump to where Roxas and Xaldin are and they gulp. The clock did a peek and luckily Xaldin uses his wind. He lift himself and Roxas up till the reach the ceiling.

" I guess it was just my imagination. Ups, Master might be calling me." It said as it walk away.

Roxas and Xaldin sigh. They went back to the floor safely and began to walk down the corridor and trying not to get caught by the clock. They walk pass the clock and found another walking talking thing hoping around. Roxas and Xaldin hid again at a turn.

" If only I was human… then, I can help Master destroy the Heartless! But, I can't. I don't even have hands to hold a sword!" the candelabra said to itself. Roxas and Xaldin waited and waited for the candelabra to go away but it didn't

" Who's there!" the candelabra shouted and turn to where Roxas and Xaldin are hiding. Roxas and Xaldin stiffed and froze the moment the candelabra hop to them.

' _This is it! Saix's gonna kill us if he finds out we were noticed!'_ Roxas shouted in his mind. Xaldin can't open or use his wind again because the distance was to close.

A footstep was heard in the other side of the hall. The candelabra stop at Xaldin and Roxas. He turn to where the footstep came from and hop away. Roxas and Xaldin slump down and sigh. The candelabra hop to where the figure is and stop right in front of the figure. Roxas and Xaldin peek and saw that the figure was wearing the same coat as them! Xaldin summon his lances while Roxas summon his keyblades.

" Hey, Lumiere! The first, second, and the basement is finished!" The figure grinned as he or she pulled the hood down.

" Nice job, Xikari!" Lumiere shout happily.

" You can count on me, Lumiere! I did make a promise to come and exterminate Heartless once in a while here!" Xikari chirp and summon off her keyblade.

Roxas and Xaldin's eyes widened. They look at each other with the same expression saying _'What is she doing here? !'_. Roxas took another peek and they were gone.

" Xikari is here? Hm… I never thought that this would happen…" Xaldin mumble.

" You don't think that she's betraying us, do you?" Roxas ask with a sad expression.

" No, she's not that type of Nobody," Answered Xaldin. "Let's follow her." Xaldin said as Roxas nodded. They both went into another hall and found a room that's open. Roxas peeks in again and found that this is the beast's room.

Roxas scan around the room and found Xaldin in it. Xaldin look at the rose in the far edge of the room. Then he summon the portal again and went back to where Roxas is. He turn to Xaldin and raise an eyebrow.

" Our mission is done. Now, let's find Xikari." Xaldin stated and walk away with Roxas following him in behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xikari and Lumiere walk down the halls and found Belle wondering around. Belle turn and smile warmly at the two. Xikari return the smile with a grin and Lumiere return the smile with a pout.

" Miss Belle, what are you doing out of your room? It's dangerous out here!" Lumiere shout.

" But, I was worried about Xikari. She's a fighter but also a girl." Belle said worriedly.

" You don't have to worry about me, Belle! I can take care of myself! So don't worry!" Xikari chirp. Belle smiled and ruff Xikari's hair. Then the door behind them started to bang and a few little black arms came out of underneath the door.

Belle's eyes widened and grab a broom. She grip on the broom tighter. Xikari summon her keyblade but, 2 keyblades appeared. Xikari smirk and stood in a battle pose wit both of her keyblade. Belle and Lumiere stood behind Xikari and the Door break.

" Rrrrrraaaaaawwww!" The giant Heartless roared. It was a big Lion. Xikari grip on both of her keyblade. A few Shadow Heartless also came and attack Belle. Belle swing her broom and hit the Heartless's head a few times. Xikari shot some fire to the giant Lion and it back away a bit.

" Run!" Xikari yelled to Belle and Lumiere.

" But, What about you! ?" Belle shouted.

" Don't worry! Just go and hide!" Xikari shout as the turn her hea to Belle and back to the giant Lion Heartless. Belle look at her worriedly and grip on her broom.

" You better be okay when this is over, Xikari!" Belle shout and Xikari smirk.

After Belle and Lumiere ran to a safe place. Xikari face the giant Lion Heartless and Shadow Heartless. She took a deep breath and close her eyes. She placed one of her keyblade in front of her and one to the back. Something, just reminded her how to use 2 keyblade in a battle pose.

Xikari charge at the Lion. _'Remember…'_ she jump up high and placed her keyblades is an X form, _'Xion, Roxas, and Axel are always with me… right here,'_ She bang the Lion Heartless on the head with both of her keyblade. _'They're always with me… Inside my Heart!'_

A giant Heart float to the air and into Kingdom Hearts. Xikari slump to the ground and turn her head. Belle was running happily towards her with Lumiere. Xikari rub the back of her head and grinned. Belle smiled and lowered her broom.

" Told 'ya I'll be okay!" Xikari smiled.

" Glad you're okay." Belle said as she sigh.

A sudden dark aura appeared out of no where to the middle of the two girls. A boy with red and black clothing appeared in front of their eyes. The Mask Boy grab Xikari's wrist and drag her into a portal.

" Hey! Let her go!" Belle swung her broom.

A hand stop Belle from moving and it was The Mask Boy's hand. "You will forget everything about Xikari. Both of you shall now sleep." The Mask Boy said. Belle and Lumiere became sleepy and drop down to the floor.

Xikari struggle to break free from The Mask Boy and he just grib on her wrist tighter. "HEY! Lemme go!" Xikari shout.

" No can do. It's not your time to meet her." The Mask Boy said calmly.

" Then, I'll force you to let me go!" Xikari summon her keyblade.

The Mask Boy chuckled. "That would work but," The Mask Boy disappeared and reappeared behind Xikari and knock her out. "If I don't do that." The Mask Boy laugh darkly. He threw Xikari over his shoulder and kept on walking till he reach another portal.

He placed Xikari down to lean against a wall. He placed his hand on top of Xikari's head again, "You'll forget everything that happens today. Your memories will be lock up inside your mind and never will be found." The Mask Boy said and he walk away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas and Xaldin search threw the halls for Xikari and found non. They sigh, Roxas makes a turn and his eyes widened. He froze on his steps. Xaldin raise an eyebrow then his eyes widened also.

" Xikari!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards her. "Xikari wake up!" Roxas shake her shoulders. Xikari blink a few times then she look up to Roxas. Xikari yawn and stretch her arms.

" Hm? Roxas? Xaldin? What are you guys doing here?" Xikari ask.

" We should be asking the same thing to you." Xaldin bend down.

" I can't remember what I was doing…" Xikari placed her hand on her chin.

" That doesn't matter now. Let's head back." Roxas offered a hand and Xikari took it. They all walk back to The Castle That Never Was.

_**Day 335**_

_**Today was a strange day… I was found by Roxas and Xaldin lying on the floor in a world called Beast's Castle. I can't remember anything from today. The only thing I remembered was a voice calling me to wake up. it didn't sound like Roxas's or Xaldin's. I wonder who was that voice…**_

_**Anyway, Saix was mad on what I wrote on my report. The only thing written on my report was my name and the report that I wrote down. 'I can't remember a thing.' Was the only thing that I wrote down. Saix yelled at me for a good 3 hours. But, after that…. Roxas, Xion, and Axel took me to Twilight Town for some ice cream again.**_

_**I still wonder what Winner means. Maybe I won something, but I can ask that later… just not now, 'cause something is bothering my mind… a heart. I've got a heart all this time and I haven't even notice. I wonder why did I became a Nobody along with a Somebody?**_

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done!

R&R please!


	10. File 10: Forgotten Memories

A/N: Another file! And thanks for the review!

XesmeKH: Thanks for the review and say hi to XphiaDP!

Destinydreamer: Oh yes! I can't wait! Do your best on creating on your Anime! Tell me when it's ready okay? I wanna watch it! Another idea huh? Hm… how about the boy wanted to know his past and started to have dreams about his past too. Hope this helps.

On with the files!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 10: Forgotten Memories<p>

I was alone for such a long time. I can't even remember why I was here. I just wanna know what happen to me and why was I here? The road seems endless. I just wish there was someone who I can talk with. It's been so lonely just walking alone.

With no memories, I lay down at the cold grass and watch the stars. It's a surprise that the stars are the only thing that never disappears. I wonder why? I close my eyes and went into deep sleep.

-morning-

I woke up lazily and yawned. I look around and found nothing but miles and miles of grass. I sigh and sat down. I sigh heavily. Looking at the clear blue sky. I wondered if there is something more brighter then the sky. I look down to the grass and frown.

-x-end of POV-x-

" Hey…" a girl-ish voice said.

The boy look up and found a brunette smiling down at him. The brunette smile warmly at him. "Why are you here all alone? Are you searching for someone too?" she ask as she offer her hand to the boy.

The boy look away and sigh. "Yes. But, I'm not looking for someone. I'm looking for my memories." The boy replied.

The brunette smiled again and said, "Well then, let's find your memories!"

The boy look to the brunette as he raise an eyebrow. He shook his head and the brunette placed her hands on her hips. She grinned and bend down to the boy level. She pinch both of the boy's cheeks and curl it up into a smile.

" Don't frown! You'll find your memories! Just like I'll find my family and friends!" The brunette chirp happily.

The boy look at her with wide eyed and smiled. The brunette once again offered her hand and this time, the boy took it. they both began walking together at the endless road. There was a total dead silence all way long. The brunette tilted her head to the side and smiled again. The boy raise an eyebrow.

" What?" He ask.

" Oh. It's just you look just like my brother! By the way, what's your name?" The brunette grinned.

" My name is… Vanitas." Vanitas turn to the brunette.

" Vanitas… that's a cool name! My name's Hikari! It's nice to meet you Vanitas!" Hikari grinned again.

" Hikari, that a nice name too. Glad to meet you too." Vanitas laugh.

They both began to get a closer bond. A brother sister bond to be exact. The day began to turn into night. Vanitas and Hikari lay down at the grass while pointing at the stars. Hikari point her finger to one star while Vanitas points to the same star she was pointing at too. They both laugh.

" That star is my home. But, I can't go back home…" Hikari smile sadly at Vanitas.

" Why?"

" Because that I kinda do something stupid. I stab myself with a keyblade to get someone's heart out of mine…" Hikari laugh nervously.

Vanitas chuckled and his chuckled began to turn into laughter. Hikari raise an eyebrow and punch his shoulder playfully. "What's so funny?" Hikari ask as she giggled.

" I dunno… it's just that I feel kinda better when I'm near you." Vanitas placed his his arms on the back of his head while laying down at the grass. Hikari smiled and did the same thing as Vanitas.

" Me too, Vanitas… me too." Hikari close her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Vanitas turn to her and smiled. He close his eyes too and went into sleep. The next morning. They both continue their journey to the endless road. Hikari kept on smiling and kept on asking Vanitas about his past. Vanitas didn't mind though. When it's Hikari, he felt like something inside of her is also inside of him.

Vanitas was lost in thoughts. They arrived at a giant castle. Hikari grab his hand and grinned. "Vanitas look! A castle! We can search for our answers here!" Hikari chirp.

" Alright, Alright," Vanitas chuckled. "Calm down, Hikari. We'll go into the castle." Vanitas finished with a smile.

" Yay! Let's go!" Hikari ran to the door with Vanitas following behind her. She pushed the heavy door and walk in. Vanitas went inside and saw that all of the castle's inside are white. Hikari stare in awe and Vanitas walk till he's beside her.

" Hikari, there's something isn't right here…. I think we should go." Vanitas said and Hikari look at him. She nodded and they both headed towards the door. The door slam. Vanitas tried to open the door with Hikari but it didn't work. He use his strength and failed. The door was lock shut.

" You can't go back." A voice said.

Vanitas summon his keyblade and shouted, "Who are you and Why are we here?"

" I'm non of your business. You two are here because you two seek answers, am I right?" the voice ask again.

" Well, yes! We seek answers!" Hikari replied. Vanitas placed his hand on her mouth and glared at the air.

" Your answers are on the 13th floor. But, once you step in. You two will forget about each other." The voice began to disappeared.

Vanitas and Hikari look at each other. Hikari began to cry anime style and Vanitas was frowning. He look away from Hikari. He didn't want Hikari to see him cry. Hikari wiped the tears away and grab his hand. Vanitas look at her and nodded. They both walk slowly to the 13th floor.

Vanitas opens the door that leads to the room. They saw a flower pod and a transporter. There was a note that was attach to the pod. Vanitas read the note to Hikari and himself.

"This Pod will bring back your memories while the transporter will bring you to where you are supposed to be."

Vanitas went to the Pod and open it. He look at Hikari while smiling, a sad smile. Hikari smile sadly at him too. She grinned and held her pinky up to him. Vanitas raise an eyebrow.

" Let's make a promise! We might not remember each other but, our promise will never be broken! Our promise is that we can see each other again!" Hikari grinned.

Vanitas also held his pinky up. he shake his pinky with Hikari's pinky. "Yeah, you're right. It's a forgotten memory but the promise will never be broken." Vanitas said.

Their pinky was broke and Hikari gave Vanitas a last smile. Vanitas also smile back. "Good bye, Vanitas. We'll meet each other again, I promise!" Hikari said and walk to the transporter.

" Good bye, Hikari. And I hope that we'll meet each other again too." Vanitas close his eyes and went into sleep. Hikari also went into sleep as she began to disappear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A dragon looking lady went to where Vanitas is. She smirk evilly and told the dog to carry Vanitas's pod into a different world. The giant dog placed Vanitas's pod to the middle of the room. The dragon looking lady left the room and leave Vanitas alone, sleeping inside the pod till his memories come back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari slowly began to woke up. she found herself at an abandon castle. She stare blankly at the ceiling and stand up right. She can't remember anything. Non. No memories and alone in that castle. She began to walk to find some answers. She found nothing but, halls, rocks, pipes, and a few black creatures. She turn to a corner and found a tint of white and black.

* * *

><p>AN: File finished. A bit sad for Vanitas and Hikari. But, their promise is not broken even if their memories of each other is no more. And thus begins file 7. This is the bridge between File 6 and File 7.

R&R Please!


	11. File 11: Kairi's Arrival

A/N: Enjoy! Thanks for the review XesmeKH!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

* * *

><p>File 11: Kairi's Arrival<p>

-Hikari's POV-

It's been nearly 2 months since I last saw Ven, Terra, and Aqua. I hope that they meet each other soon… I can see pain in their eyes. Ven, there's something about him that made me so curious about him. It's like… he's a part of me or something. His Keyblade also feels very warm. I wonder how's he doing right now.

" Hikari! C'mon! We're waiting!" Sora, my brother shouted.

" Coming!" I shout back.

He's a really sweet and kind brother. My cousin and friend are the best! The silver haired figure brother is Riku while my cousin is named Namine.

Riku is a very good at wooden swords. He's also a face runner. 2 months back, Terra came to our island and let us hold his keyblade. It felt a bit cold but I feel like there's this power and I'm very determent to protect my family and my friends!

Namine is a very sweet and kindhearted girl. She loves to draw. Again, 2 months back… a pretty young woman came to Destiny Island and gave Namine a protector magic. It's a magic to keep her save. And Aqua let me hold her keyblade. I'm surprise to feel her keyblade felt warm.

Right now, we're heading towards our favorite place. The tree house on the other side of the island. We four always go on the same boat and let Riku or Sora be the captain. We love to play tag or swim or even we train to fight with wooden swords.

We arrived at one of the island in Destiny Islands. We ran towards the tree house when I saw a tint of red in the sea. I covered my eyes to block the sunlight and my eyes widened. The red blob was a girl!

" RIKU! SORA! NAMINE! COME QUICK!" I yelled panikly.

" Hikari! What's wrong!" Riku ask.

" LOOK! AT THE SEA!" I point to where the girl is.

Their eyes widened as they saw a red haired girl drowning at the sea.

" Hikari! Come on and help me!" Riku ran to the shore. I nodded and followed him.

We both jump into the water and almost swam across the sea. I grab the girl while Riku help me swim to the island. We were very worried about the girl. So we decided to go to the tree house and wait for her to wake up.

Namine and I went to dry her clothes while Riku and Sora went to grab some wood. After a few hours later the girl hasn't woke up yet.

I glance over to the girl. _'Who's this girl? Where did she came from? How did she ended up drowning at the ocean? Is she from another world? I have so many question to ask her… especially her name…' _

-end of Hikari's POV-

Hikari glance at the red haired girl with a bit of curiosity. Namine tilted her head as Hikari mumble something. Namine, her cousin smiled warmly at Hikari. Hikari glance at Namine. She raise an eyebrow.

" What's wrong Hikari?" Namine ask.

" Nothing…" replied Hikari.

_**'**_ _**Kairi.'**_

' _What?' _

_**'** **Her name is Kairi. She's a very important person. I lead her to Destiny Island because I know you'll protect her.'**_

' _Am I capable to do that? I mean… I'm just a little girl.'_

_**'** **Nothing is impossible. You have Light and Dark in you. you have to choose correctly and wisely. Your journeys lies ahead are very dangerous.'**_

' _Then… I guess I'll just have to protect Sora, Riku, Namine, and Kairi!'_

_**'** **Very good… I guess I didn't made the wrong choice making you my successor.'**_

The voice began to disappeared as the red haired girl began to wake up. The red haired girl moan a bit. Namine and Hikari quickly lighten up. the two girls approach the red haired girl.

" W-Where am I?" the girl knows as Kairi from the voice ask.

" Your in Destiny Islands. My name is Namine and this is Hikari. What's your name?" Namine ask sweetly.

" Ka-Kairi." Kairi stuttered.

" Well, Kairi. Where did you came from?" Namine ask again.

" I don't know… all I remember is my name and my age." Kairi look down to the ground.

" I see… don't worry. We'll help you remember," Namine said and turn to Hikari. "Hikari? Could you get Sora and Riku?" Hikari nodded and did a salute.

Then she went running towards where Sora and Riku is. Namine stayed behind and explain everything about the island to Kairi. Namine seems to be happy to find another girl to become her friend while Hikari is also happy that she get to meet new friends. And maybe… Kairi will be her second figure sister.

" So, Kairi… does my explanation of Destiny Islands sounds good? Or better yet, tomorrow, I'm gonna show you around the island!" Namine chirp.

" Destiny Islands sounds very interesting! I can't wait for tomorrow's tour!" Kairi smiled.

Riku, Sora, and Hikari came running to the two girls.

" Yo!" Both Riku and Sora grinned.

" H-Hi." Kairi hid behind Namine.

" Kairi. Meet Riku and Sora. Sora and Riku meet Kairi." Hikari introduce.

" Hi! I'm Sora! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sora grinned.

" Nice to meet you." Said Riku.

Kairi stared at Sora and Hikari for a moment then she smiled.

" You two look very alike." Kairi giggled.

" Oh that's because he's my bro/she's my sister." Sora and Hikari said in union.

They all laugh as they heard Sora and Hikari said some sentence in union.

" Hey, Kairi? Wanna play tag?" Sora ask.

" Okay!"

" Great! Tag! Your it Riku!" Sora shout as he grab Kairi's arm and darg her towards somewhere.

" No fair! You cheated!" Riku ran towards Sora and Kairi.

Namine giggled and follow Riku. Hikari sigh as she went running also.

The five friends play tag around the island. Well, not for Hikari. She went to her usual hiding spot where only she knew. It was her base. The secret hideout was on the bottom of the tree house. It has vines covering the small hideout. No one would knew where the secret hideout is. it's completely hidden from public.

Inside. There's a lot of candles and a nightlight. Hikari would always come here if Sora, Riku, and Namine are asleep or taking a nap.

" Looks like I'll have to make a new doll…" Hikari smiled as she grab her sewing kit.

On the floor, a lot of pieces of cloths was spread across the floor. On her lap was red strings. On her hand was a uncompleted doll. The only thing missing was the hair. Hikari sewed the hair to the head and 'tadda!'. The doll was finished.

" Now… it look's perfect!" Hikari grinned.

She placed the doll on her mini table and walk out of the secret hideout.

The shelve has 5 mini dolls. One has red hair, one has blonde hair, one has silver hair, and 2 have brown hair. Those dolls are the exact same replica as the real ones.

Kairi, Namine, Riku, Sora, and Hikari.

-back at the main island-

" So, Kairi? Would you like to stay at my house?" Ask Namine. Kairi nodded. Namine smiled and grab her hand.

" See you guys tomorrow!" Namine waved goodbye. Riku, Sora and Hikari also waved goodbye.

The three went to sat on the sand and watch the stars. They loved to watch the stars shine across the night sky. Riku stand up and said,

" Well… I'm going back now."

" Us too." Sora stretch his arms.

They each went to their homes. Sora went on racing again with Hikari. The brother-sister were happy that they found a new friend. A friend to play with. Hikari slump to her bed and open her diary. She began to doodle and write something in it.

**_March 14,_**

**_Today, we meet a new friend! Her name is Kairi! She's very pretty and nice. She has red hair and blue eyes. I don't know why but, I heard a voice telling me that her name is Kairi. Also, Namine and Kairi are almost alike. They have this Light I could feel…_**

**_Even though Sora is my brother, Namine and I are also alike. But now, I'm almost the twin of Namine, Sora, and Kairi! That's so cool that I almost look like them. I don't want Riku to be left out… oh I got it! Riku and I have the same running skill! Yeah, that's right!_**

**_Oh yeah, I wanna met Ven, Aqua, and Terra again! I miss them already. There's something about Ven that makes me feel… warm. I wonder why?_**

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah I know… Namine is Sora's and Hikari's cousin. Hikari look like Namine and Sora. And now her Nobody, Xikari look like Kairi, Sora, and Ven.

So, R&R please!


	12. File 12: Happy Birthday

A/N: Thanks for the review XesmeKH! Don't worry and be happy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 12: Happy Birthday!<p>

Today was a special day for Sora. It's his birthday! Hikari, Riku, Namine, and Kairi has special plans for him today. Hikari was inside her special hideout while Namine, Riku, and Kairi went to the tree house for the decorations. Hikari was wrapping her present for Sora. This year is the time when Sora turn 8 years old.

This year was the day Hikari gave the doll to Sora. Hikari grin as she wrap the doll in a neat box. Hikari smiled to herself.

" Hikari! C'mon! We need help with the cake!" Riku shouted.

" Coming!" Hikari shout back. She grab the box and ran to the tree house.

Hikari arrived at the tree house and it was perfect. The decoration was perfect. Riku appeared behind her and Hikari jump a bit. Namine and Kairi giggled as they saw Riku and Hikari. Namine and Kairi was tangled with the strings.

" Um… a little help?" Kairi ask.

Riku and Hikari stop yelling at each other and glance at Kairi and Namine. They both laugh their butts off while Kairi and Namine huffed. Riku and Hikari stop laughing and help Kairi and Namine get untangle from the strings.

Riku carried a big flag into the tree house and place it on the back. The flag says, 'Happy Birthday Sora!'. Riku wiped the dust of his palm and smirked. Namine, Kairi, and Hikari was preparing the cake for Sora. The cake was not big but, it's enough for 5 people.

Hikari cut some Paopu fruit and placed it on top of the cake. She smiled to herself. Kairi placed the cream on the sides while Namine placed the icing on top. The cake is a Paopu cake. The kind that has a legend. A sprint of icing was on Namine's cheek. Riku smirk and walk over to Namine. Riku lick the icing from Namine's cheek. Namine immediately blush and sprinkle icing on Riku's face.

Kairi and Hikari laugh as they saw Riku and Namine was covered in icing.

" Hey, Guys! where are you?" Sora shouted.

Inside the tree house. Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Hikari began to panic. They all hid behind something. Riku and Hikari light the candle on top of the cake. Then they both hid under the table.

Sora walk quietly into the tree house. "Hello? Hikari? Namine? Riku? Kairi? Are you guys here?" Sora asked.

Then, Riku and Hikari pop up the confetti. Kairi and Namine did the same. Sora's eyes widened in a good way. Hikari was grinning, Riku smirked and cross his arms across his chest, Namine was smiling at Sora, and Kairi was walking forward to Sora.

" Happy Birthday Sora!" They all shout in union.

" Um-ah… I dunno what to say… um, Thank you!" Sora cried.

Namine push Sora to the cake and they all sing to Sora. Sora grab the sliced Paopu fruit and gave it to Kairi. She accepts it and ate it together with Sora. Riku grab the other one and gave it to Namine. She smiled and took a bite while Riku also took a bit. They both blush.

Hikari giggled and stared at the sky. It was nightfall. Today they already have a permission to have a sleepover at the tree house. A star was shining the brightest. Hikari stared at the star. She was holding a Paopu fruit. Hikari smiled at the star. The star blink a light once. Hikari raise an eyebrow.

" Oh! Sora! I almost forgot!" Hikari grab her gift and gave it to Sora.

" You don't have to you know…. I'm your brother!" Sora blushed.

" Don't worry about it! it was no trouble at all!" Hikari chirp.

Sora nodded and open the gift. He grinned and lift up the Sora doll. Hikari turn to Namine, Kairi, and Riku. "Here! I made one for all of us! So, whenever we're separated we could find each other by this because there's a small piece of Thallasa shell on each of this dolls!" Hikari chirp.

" Thank you, Hikari!" They all shouted.

Hikari grinned and look back at the star. She smiled.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari was in a white circular room with one chair at the middle. She raise an eyebrow . She walk slowly to the chair. She found a blonde boy smiling at her. She smiled bac at him.

" Ven! It's so good to see you!" Hikari hug him.

Ventus laugh and hug her back. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Ventus said.

Hikari nodded. She grinned back at Ventus. He raise an eyebrow as he chuckled. "What's with the grinning?" He ask.

" It's just that. I'm happy that you're okay!" Hikari smiled.

Ventus sigh, "Actually, Hikari. I'm not at the current state I am. The real me is actually in deep sleep because my heart is broken." Hikari look worrily at Ventus.

" What about Aqua and Terra? What happen to them?" Hikari ask.

" Aqua's in The Realm of Darkness. Terra is turned into someone evil… but, we don't worry much, because I know, you'll rescue us." Ventus smiled.

" You don't have to worry Ven! I'll safe you, Aqua, and Terra! All together!" Hikari pump her fist up. Ventus laughed and ruff her hair.

" I know you would. Now, wake up." Ventus said and smiled.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari woke up in the middle of the night and pull out her diary.

_**March 5,**_

_**In the middle of the night, I woke up in a white circular room. After a year, I found Ven! I was happy but also sad because he said he wasn't in the state he is when I see him earlier. I was also sad that Aqua and Terra are also hurt.**_

_**Aqua's at The Realm of Darkness and Terra's turned to an evil man… I'm not sure how to safe them all but, one thing for sure… I'm gonna safe them. As a promise I made to Ven.**_

* * *

><p>AN: File done. Sora's birthday in my story is at the 4th of March. And I'm gonna post the side stories from the second part in after part 2 is done. And,

R&R Please!


	13. File 13: The First Day of Training

A/N: A new file! and thanks for the review!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 13: First Day of Training<p>

It was the first day that Hikari was starting her training with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. She was excited at the same time worried. She never train with Keyblade Masters before. Hikari wore a plain T-shirt, black knee shorts, black and white sneekers, and a black wristband on her left hand. She stood in front of Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

" As the first day of your training. We decided that Terra will be your first Master followed by me and ended with Ven for today." Aqua said with a smile.

Hikari nodded. Aqua and Ventus began to walk away from the training room. She was now alone with Terra. He smirked while Hikari tilted her head. In a flash, Terra grab a whistle and blow it. Hikari quickly stood in a straight pose.

" Alright Hikari, your first day of training with me is doing push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, running, and self-defense!" Terra blow his whistle again.

" Yes, Terra!" Hikari saluted.

Terra smirked and shouted, "Good! Now give me a hundred push-ups!"

Hikari did as told. She did a hundred push-ups. After a hundred push-ups, she did another hundred sit-ups, and followed by a hundred pull-ups. Hikari panted as she ran from the castle to the hill, where they see the stars last night. With Terra following her behind, she didn't mind at all.

Back at the castle, Terra and Hikari stood in a distance while Ventus and Aqua sat at the sides. Terra was now going to teach Hikari how to do self-defense if she lost her ability to use her keyblade. They both bowed at each other. Terra charge at Hiakri while she charge at him back.

Terra punch Hikari but she block his hand with both of her hand. Hikari twist her right hand. Terra smirked, he use his free hand to punch Hikari again. But, she use her right hand to block his attack. They both release the first charge.

Terra ran to her again and this time, he use his leg for an attack. Hikari block it with both of her hands again. Terra kick her again with his left leg, he was now standing with his left hand. Hikari grab his left leg and twist it along with him. Terra jump away as Hikari did the same.

Hikari ran to Terra, she punch him but Terra avoid her attack by leaning backwards. He grab her arm and slam her down to the ground. Hikari's eyes widened. She froze at the ground. Terra bowed and help her up.

Hikari could only stared at him in awe. "Wow. That was amazing Terra! Where did you learn how to do that?" Hikari asked excitedly.

Terra smiled and rub the back of his head, "Well, I have a very talented Master." He answered. Hikari nodded.

Aqua giggled as Ventus laugh. Aqua stood up and pat Terra's shoulder, "Alright Terra you had your fun. Now it's my turn." She smiled.

Terra nodded, he let Aqua take the lead now. "What do I have to do, Aqua?" Hikari asked.

" Today we're going to learn magic. Tell me, Hikari. What is your best element?" Aqua asked.

" I'm good at Aero and Blizzard." Hikari smiled.

" Alright then! Let's get started! We'll start off with a basic jumping up high, cartwheels, defend magic, and simple time hour." Aqua clap her hands. Hikari only nodded happily. She was excited at the same time surprise.

The two girl went to the bottom of the cliff. Hikari stared up and her jaw drop a bit. Aqua started to jump from edge to edge. She stop at a big rock. Aqua waved down to Hikari,

" C'mon Hikari!" Aqua chirp.

" Um… how to jump up high like that?" Hikari ask as she stared at Aqua.

" Just use Aero!" Aqua yelled as she jump again.

Hikari nodded. She use Aero in every time she jump from rock to rock. After a few minutes, she finally reach to the top. Aqua was sitting at a rock while smiling at Hikari. She smiled back as Aqua stood up.

" Now for Cartwheels!" Aqua said as she did 5 Cartwheel at in on try without stopping.

Hikari did 3 Cartwheels. The two girl move on to the defend magic. Aqua summon a transparent barrier around her. Hikari also did the same but, she could only summon half. The two girls move onto the next one, simple time hour.

" Now, Hikari. This magic is called Time Splicer because we disappeared and appeared on another enemy while the enemy stop moving because we use Stop. For example…" Aqua point to a moving Unversed.

She ran towards the Fake Unversed. Aqua slash the first one and move to another one and then to another. After a few second, she jump back to Hikari and the Fake Unversed disappeared. Hikari clapped and grinned.

She tried to use Time Splicer. But at the end she only took out 4 Fake Unversed while Aqua took out 15 Fake Unversed.

" You did well today." Aqua smiled and pat Hikari's head.

Hikari smiled, "Thank you Aqua!"

Aqua turn to Ventus, who was leaning against the rock. "You can take over now, Ven." Aqua said as he nodded.

Hikari grinned at Ventus while Ventus smirked. "What do I have to do?" Hikari asked.

Ventus chuckled, "We will start off with a basic keyblade training in reversal way of course and we'll finish off with a glider summoning." He said.

Hikari summon her keyblade and copy Ventus's pose as he stood beside her. Ventus corrected Hiakri's pose and began to practice his move. Hikari drop her keyblade when she jump up. she grin sheepishly while Ventus chuckled. They both began to practice with hitting each other. Hikari also began to get used to using her keyblade in reversal way but she still need a lot more work.

" So, let's summon a glider!" Ventus chirp.

" How?" Hikari asked.

" Easy! Just throw your keyblade up and that's it." Ventus said as he throw his keyblade up.

Hikari also did the same. To her surprise, her glider was colored grey and look like a hoverboard. She began to fly around while Ventus was chuckling down at the ground. Without noticing, Hikari's glider turn back to a keyblade. Ventus eyes widened.

He jump using Aero and caught Hikari on time. They both drop down to the ground. Hikari was on top of Ventus. They both groan as they both got up on their foot. The two started to laugh.

" Hey Look! A hooting star!" Ventus exclaims happily.

" Wow… even though we're at Memory Sky. We can still see the worlds up above us." Hikari said.

" I know… this is perfect." Ventus said as he lay down.

" Time like this… I wonder how many worlds are out there…" Hikari point to a star.

Ventus nodded in agreement, "Yeah… I want to know too."

They both watch the starry night. Pointing at stars, sharing memories, and getting to know each other is what Ventus and Hikari was doing every night when they're finished training. Hikari always ended up sleeping. And Aqua was the one who always wake her up. Every night the four would always watch the stars at night.

_**Day 15,**_

_**It has been 15 days after we came here and the 14**__**th**__** day that I've been training with Aqua, Ven, and Terra. It's been really fun training with them. Even though I always ended up beaten. It really is fun training with them. only 15 more days until Ven and Terra take their Mark of Mastery Exam. **_

_**Today, Aqua gave me a red Wayfinder. It's similar to theirs but mine's colored red. It's funny though… this day kinda reminds me of something… something that I have to remember.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! File done! I know, a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups are kinda hard but I'm used to it, I do a hundred push-ups and 30 sit-ups at gym and I never done pull-ups. But, anyway, hope you guys enjoy this file!


	14. File 14: The Happiest Day

A/N: Yay! As the first file from part 2. There's a surprise for Terra and Aqua. So enjoy and read the bottom A/N. And thanks for the reviews!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 14: The Happiest Day<p>

The day after they receive a letter from King Mickey, Ventus was walking with Hikari on the beach. He was spacing out because he was talking to Vanitas. Hikari didn't mind though, she wanted Vanitas and Ventus to spend a bonding time, so they can get along.

" _Heh,"_ Vanitas smirked. _"Looks like she gave us a ring."_ He said as he glance at the ring.

" _So?"_ Ventus asked.

" _So… that means we're engage."_ Vanitas smirked. Ventus quickly blushed.

" _What? ! B-But, she call it the symbol of our Friendship!"_ Ventus argued.

" _What ever, you guys might call it Friendship ring but, I call it engagement rings."_ Vanitas smirked. _"Now Shush. Your friend, Terra, is depressed."_ He look up and laugh.

Ventus look up and saw Terra sitting alone at the Paopu tree. He has a box in his hand. He sigh and glace at the sea. On the bottom, Hikari and Ventus were just passing by. They both look up and saw Terra. The two smirked and jump to the bridge. The two sneak up on Terra.

" BOOO!" Ventus and Hikari scream in union.

" Whoaa!" Terra shouted. He fell flat on his bottom as Hikari and Ventus began to laugh. "C'mon guys. Enough with the scaring." Terra smile nervously.

" We can't help it." Ventus said. He glace at Terra's hand. The two saw a tiny box was help tightly on his right hand. "Still can't do it, Buddy?"

Terra nodded, "Yeah… it's seems harder then it looks…" He scratch the back of his head.

Hikari placed her arm over Terra's shoulder. "C'mon Terra. You have to do it! be a man!" She laugh.

" Yeah… I am a man! I'll do it right away! Thanks Ven! Hikari!" Terra yelled as he ran off to somewhere.

Ventus and Hikari started to laugh. The two nodded and followed Terra onto an unknown place. Aqua was having a private conversation with Terra. She giggled as he told her a joke. In a bush, Ventus and Hikari was spying on the two. The two laugh silently as Aqua and Terra began to laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Um… Aqua?" Terra asked.

" Hm?"

Terra kick a rock and rub the back of his head, "Well… since I know there's going to be another adventure in stored for us… Be-Before all of that happens… I-I wanted to ask you something, something that I kept to myself for years." Terra took a deep breath.

Aqua tilted her head and smiled. She walk closer to Terra, who was sweating and look really nervously. "What is it Terra?"

" W-Well… A-Aqua," Terra pull out the tiny box and bend to his knees quickly. "Would you marry me!" he shouted rather quickly. Aqua stared at the diamond ring. She gasp and smiled. She also bend down and hug Terra. He was surprise that Aqua hugged him.

" Oh Terra! Of course I will!" Aqua shouted in joy.

Aqua pull Terra into a kiss. Terra smiled and kissed her back. He break the kiss and put the ring on Aqua's ring finger. She smiled and hug Terra once more. He spin her around as they both laugh. In the bush, Ventus and Hikari were cheering and jumping quietly.

" You did it!" Ventus and Hikari shouted to the couple.

Aqua and Terra's eyes widened. "Y-You guys!" They both yelled.

Ventus snatch Terra and put his arm around Terra's neck, "So? When's the wedding?" Ventus asked.

Hikari grab Aqua's arm and drag her away, "C'mon! We have to tell the good news to the others!" She smile widely.

Terra and Aqua look at each other and chuckled. Hikari and Aqua told the others about Aqua and Terra's wedding. Kairi and Namine quickly blush and cheered. Ventus and Terra came. Terra was being teased by Riku and Sora. After they heard the news. The two lovers decided to help the wedding tomorrow.

The girls help Aqua while the boys help Terra. They all rearrange the Paopu Tree into a wedding hall. Kairi and Namine got the job of getting Aqua a dress and making the cake. Hikari got in charge of the decorations and flowers. Sora and Riku are in charge of getting Terra a tux and getting a Pastor while Ventus is in charge of helping Hikari and The Ring Boy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari was decorating the tree with flowers and ribbons. She tied the light blue ribbon the tree and grab a Paopu fruit. She smiled and placed it on one of the flowers she put together. She grinned and turn when she heard footsteps behind her. She glance back and saw Ventus holding a bunch of blue flowers, white roses, and a lot of different flowers. Hikari sweat dropped as she saw Ventus's head pop from the pile of flowers.

" Um… where did you get this many?" Hikari laugh nervously as she help Ventus.

Ventus grin sheepishly, "Well, Selphie help me." He said as he put the flowers down.

" Of course." Hikari chuckled.

Ventus glance around and found the tree was decorated. "Pretty well done with the decorations." He praise.

" Thanks!" Hikari grinned.

Hikari bend down and started to pick the flowers for Aqua's bouquet. Ventus rub the back of his head and stared at the sea. "So, what do you think? About Aqua and Terra getting married?" Ventus asked.

" I think that it's the perfect thing to do! Terra and Aqua are perfect for each other!" Hikari chirp.

" I think so too." Ventus bend down and help Hikari made the bouquet.

They pick white roses with leafs and light blue roses for the bouquet. Hikari tied the flower together with the ribbon and done. The bouquet for Aqua is done. They both glance at each other and stared at the pile of flowers.

" Um… what do we do with these?" Ventus asked.

Hikari thought for awhile and started to revoke off the flower petals. "Let's throw the flower petals at Terra and Aqua after they kissed and we can put the petals on the bridge to the place where the Pastor is." Hikari grinned.

" Good idea." Ventus smiled. he help her revoke the petals off of the flower.

After a few hours, they finally finished revoking the petals off of the flowers. the two were tired after all of that revoking the petals. They both pick up the petals and put it inside a sack. They were ready for the big day of Terra and Aqua.

-x-(The Next Day)-x-

Sora was chasing some doves and caught a pair. He grinned at put the doves at a cage. Kairi and Namine were finished with the cake and placed in at the place where Aqua and Terra's wedding are held. Riku got a Pastor and he was the one who lead Aqua to Terra. Ventus stood next to Terra, he was the Ring Boy while Hikari was the one who played the music. She was playing the violin, since it was the smallest yet the elegant thing to play. The piano was just too big to fit on the island.

Kairi and Namine were the Flower Girl. They both were dressed in pink and was throwing flower petals to Aqua. Terra stood up right and began to sweat. Ventus elbowed him.

" Hey, man. Chill, things are going to turn out fine. Just relax and say 'I do' to the Pastor and you'll live a happy life with Aqua." Ventus whispered with a smirk. Inside Ventus's Heart, Vanitas was laughing.

" Y-You're right, Ven. I should just relax." Terra smile nervously.

Riku finally lead Aqua to Terra. He stood next to Sora and Ventus. Terra smiled and face Aqua. She was smiling up at Terra.

" Nervous?" Terra asked.

" Yep. The most Nervous thing ever." Aqua smiled.

They both turn to the Pastor and smiled. After a few vows, the Pastor finally finished. Hikari stood next to Sora, Riku, and Ventus while holding the violin. Sora was ready to set the doves free. Ventus walk up near Terra and grab the rings from his pocket.

" Now, do you, Terra take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Pastor ask.

" I do." Terra smiled at Aqua.

The Pastor look at Aqua. "And you, Aqua, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he ask to her.

" I do!" Aqua smiled.

The Pastor turn to Ventus, "The rings please."

Ventus grinned and handed Aqua and Terra the silver diamond rings. Aqua placed the ring on Terra's left hand finger ring while Terra placed the ring on Aqua's left finger ring.

The Pastor smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

Terra and Aqua kissed. Sora grinned and set the doves free. Kairi and Namine throw flowers to the two while Riku, Ventus, and Hikari clap their hands. They all cheered once more for Aqua and Terra. Aqua turn and throw the bouquet up above. Kairi and Namine caught the bouquet and smiled to each other.

Aqua and Terra cut the cake together. They both took a slice. Aqua dab the cake and tap it on Terra's nose. Hikari laugh and took a picture from her camera. She lend the camera to Namine and Kairi to take a picture when she's playing the violin. Hikati took a lot of pictures like, When Aqua and Terra kissed again, dabbing the cake, Kairi and Namine laughing with Sora and Riku, Ventus with Terra and Aqua, and she took one last picture of herself and them for a memory.

It was indeed a day to remember for them all.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for Aqua and Terra's wedding! And yeah, the last time I've been invited to a wedding is when I was 13. And that happen last year when I miss the Vows. So, I really don't know anything about weddings. So I hope you guys can picture it…

Aqua is in a white strapless wedding dress with blue lines on the tip of her dress. Her hair is tied in a neat bun and tied together with blue flowers headband. She wears long gloves and white heels.

Terra is in a white tux along with Riku, Sora and Ventus.

Kairi and Namine wears a pink and white dress with roses.

Hikari is wearing a white short dress.

R&R please!


	15. File 15: Radiant Garden

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

XesmeKH: Well... kinda. Vanitas is such a teased to Ventus. Hehehe glad you like the stories!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 15: Radiant Garden<p>

The next day, Sora and the gang went to Radiant Garden for a visit. Terra and Aqua decided to have their honeymoon there, at Radiant Garden. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Hikari, and Ventus went to explore the town. All of them except Hikari and Ventus went to see the Committee while the two went to search for their friends.

Ventus and Hikari arrived at the garden. They both search around and found no one. Two Sea-Salt Ice Cream was in front of their faces. The two look up and saw a blonde boy, a red haired man, and a girl with short black hair. Ventus and Hikari's eyes widened.

" EEEEHHHHH? !" They both yelled in union and in surprise.

" Ro-Roxas? ! A-And Xi-Xion? !" Hikari point to the two teenagers.

" L-Lea? !" Ventus shouted.

Lea, Roxas, and Xion grinned. The three gave the ice cream to the two.

" That's us! And my name is Osra. But I like Roxas better. So my name is still Roxas." Roxas said with a big grin.

" And my name is Oni. But I like Shion better. So that's with an Sh- not X." Shion smiled.

" And Lea is Lea!" Lea smirked.

Ventus and Hikari was still in shock. Shion, Roxas, and Lea lead them towards the castle. The two gasp and saw the castle was fixed. Neat and tidy. The two was dragged by Lea and Roxas. They arrived at an office with a tall auburn haired man and a man with dark blue hair. Hikari's eyes widened and shouted,

" Zexion! And Lexaeus!" she point to the two man.

Zexion gave a chuckle, "That's Ienzo and Aeleus," Ienzo corrected. "And have you met Myde?" he point to a man leaning against the wall beside the door.

Hikari stared at the man closely and her eyes widened, "Demyx?"

Myde grinned and give her a noogie. "That's me!" he shouted.

He shove something to Hikari and Ventus. They both lean closer and found The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee card. The two grinned as they saw Roxas, Lea, Shion, Ienzo, Myde, and Aeleus holding the card. Hikari and Ventus said their good-byes to Ienzo, Myde, and Aeleus while Shion, Roxas, and Lea followed the two to Merlin's house.

They all arrived at Merlin's house. Leon was leaning against the wall while Cid was typing something into his computer. Cloud and Tifa was no where to be seen and neither is Iris, Yuffie and Aerith. They all raise an eyebrow and found yelling up stairs. Ventus, Hikari, Roxas, Shion, and Lea walk up the stairs and found Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Yuffie, Iris, and Aerith was covered in flour.

" What's going on here?" Shion asked.

Sora turn to her and grinned, "Hey! Leon and Iris just told us about you guys! and we're making a cake!"

Iris dust off the flour on her apron and smiled at Lea, Shion, Roxas, Hikari, and Ventus. "Wanna help up make a cake?" She ask sweetly.

Lea and Roxas back away, "Whoa… not my thing." They both said in union.

" I'll pass." Ventus said with a smile.

" I think I'll join." Shion grab an apron and join Iris steer the batter. "Hikari? Would you care to join?" Shion asked.

Hikari back away and raise both of her hand, "Hold it…. I'll pass too. Remember the last time I tried to bake?" She laugh nervously.

Kairi and Namine remembered about the last time she bake. Hikari isn't good at baking but good at cooking. Sora and Riku nodded. So, Lea, Roxas, Ventus, and Hikari went down the stairs to see if Leon has a mission for them. The four friends went to greet Leon. He nodded and gave a mission for them.

Lea, Roxas, Ventus and Hikari went to the Alley Zero. The four has already have their weapons at their hands. Hikari raise an eyebrow as Roxas grab a sword. "Roxas? Why didn't you summon your keyblades?" She asked.

Roxas smile, "I can't. Shion and I lost our abilities to summon a keyblade." he said.

Hikari look at her keyblade and lend it to Roxas, "Here! You can borrow mine!" She chirp.

" B-But, I can't!" Roxas complained.

" Aw c'mon! it's only for a day!" Hikari grinned.

Roxas sigh in defeat. He grab Hikari's keyblade and it turn into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He turn to Hikari with a worried expression. "What about you? You're weaponless now."

Hikari cross her hands and said, "I still have magic and this." She point to her back and summon Wingblade.

Ventus laugh and put his arm around Hikari shoulder. "That's my apprentice!" He grin.

" Same old Xikari and same old Hikari." Lea laugh. He turn to Ventus. "So, Ven? Still playing with wooden swords?" He asked with a smirk.

Ventus shook his head, "Nope! I'm playing with metal now." He smirk as he summon Wayward Wind. "And you're still playing with plastic Frisbee?"

Lea shook his head, he open his arms wide and two flaming Chakrams appeared, "Nope! I'm sticking with Metal flames." He smirked.

Roxas and Hikari laugh while Lea and Ventus started to argue. Then a spark of Lightning appeared on their eyes. The two rush towards Alley Zero and they both disappeared in a second. Roxas and Hikari sweat dropped. They both were about to follow the two but two hands grab their shoulder. The two turn around and saw Iris, Myde, and Sora with a big grin.

" You're going to fight but, not inviting us?" Myde whined.

" I'm joining! Baking was fun, until I burn the cake like you did when we're little Hikari!" Sora put his keyblade over his shoulder.

" I'm done with baking my cake. So, to pass the time. I'm joining you guys!" Iris gave a wink.

Roxas and Hikari look at each other. They both grinned. The five friends went running towards Alley Zero to help Lea and Ventus defeat the Heartless. They all arrived and saw Lea and Ventus defeating the Heartless. Iris pulled out her bow and arrow. She shot the Heartless that was above Lea. Sora slash the Heartless with his keyblade and Hikari use Wingblade and slash the Heartless while Roxas used Hikari's keyblade to slash the Heartless. Myde summon his Sitar and strung it. a lot of water clones appeared.

" Eh! So you're dating Ienzo? !" Hikari shouted in surprise while slashing the Heartless and stood shoulder to shoulder to Iris.

" Yep! He's a sweet man and caring one too." Iris smiled and shot the Heartless.

Hikari laugh and nodded, "Yeah, even his Nobody is nice and love to cook."

" I bake him cookies once we were kids and he loved them. I used to be a loner but, since I met him… he was so nice to me." Iris blushed and shot another Heartless.

" I know… his Nobody was one of the real friends in the Organization that I have." Hikari smirked and stab four Heartless. "But, sadly, I can't bake him anything in return. So I just cook Miso for him." She laugh.

" Ahahaha! What happen when you're baking anyway?" Iris asked as she shot another Heartless.

Hikari slash the Heartless in front of her and explained, "Well, you see… when I was about 9. I bake cookies with Kairi and Namine. It didn't turn out very well… I almost set the oven on fire and I kinda burn all of the cookies that I bake. So the point is… I'm bad at baking but I'm not that good at cooking either." She laugh nervously and use Faith to destroy the Heartless while Ventus used Salvation.

" Wow…. That's gotta be hard… But, you've tried. That's nice." Iris smirked as she shot the last Heartless.

Lea, Roxas, Ventus, Sora, Iris, Myde, and Hikari gather around and stated to tell how many Heartless they killed.

" I got 145." Lea smirked.

" I got 146." Ventus smirked as Lea cursed.

" 153!" Sora chirp. Lea and Ventus glared at him.

" Um… I think that's 134." Myde stated.

" 155." Roxas smirked and Lea and Ventus glared at him.

" 166." Both of the girls laugh as they said in union.

" Looks like Myde is going to buy us ice creams!" Iris chirp.

A Heartless jump at her. but they didn't notice. A sword slash the Heartless away. Iris look up and found Ienzo smirking down at them. He jump down and stood next to Iris. He bend down to his knees and kissed Iris's hand. Sora and Ventus quickly close Hikari's eyes, since she's the youngest of them all. Iris laugh while Ienzo stood up.

" One. Looks like I'm going to be the one who'll bought you all ice cream." Ienzo rub the back of his head.

Myde cheered. "Yay! I'm not going to buy you all ice creams!"

They all laugh and went to Uncle Scrooge to buy his famous Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Ienzo bought Lea, Myde, Ventus, Sora, and Hikari the stick ones while he bought himself and Iris the cup. The two lovebirds sat the bench while Lea, Ventus, Myde, Sora, and Hikari went back to Merlin's house. They left the lovebirds to have their time.

* * *

><p>AN: End of file. I hope you guys like it!

R&R please!


	16. File 16: Special File

File 16: Special File

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

And this interview below is just my imagination! (^w^)

Me: This file is a special one, 'cause I'm celebrating that all of the stories of Sora no Hikari have reach 5 k+ hits! So, I'm going to put Interviews and Behind the scenes. Now, let's start with the Interviews!

Sora: Hey! –wave hands-

Vanitas: Shut up.

Me: Break it up!

Vanitas: 1357 is a hard name. do you go by anything else?

Me: Yes, call me 1357 or Wing.

Sora: Hey, Wing! –wave hands-

Wing: Enough with the waving! Now, let's start. Sora, how do you survive in 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts 2, From not eating a year?

Sora: Um… ask Namine!

Namine: Eh? !

Wing: Alright Namine, What did you give him?

Namine: Well… um… you see… I have to create memories of food for him *laugh nervously*

Sora: That's so cool!

Vanitas: It's fake moron.

Ven: Stop mocking him.

Wing: Alright! Onto the next question. Kairi, when you arrive at Destiny Islands, did you realize that when Sora first laid eyes on you he likes you, but too dense to even admit his love?

Kairi: Yes… he's too predictable. *giggles*

Sora: H-Hey! *blush*

Wing: Okay. Namine, your drawing is so amazing. Where did you learn how to draw?

Namine: Well…. Let's just say, I met someone.

Riku: *perk his head up* Is it a _boy_?

Namine: No. She taught me how to draw.

Riku: Oh good…

Wing: *whispers to Hikari* Talk about overprotective.

Hikari: *nods*

Wing: Alright! Moving on. Hikari, you said you can't cook well. But, when you're a Nobody you can cook.

Hikari: Well…. I can only cook Miso. And that's already instant. I help Xion cut the vegetables… because that's all I'm good at. I learn it from Riku! So, the point is. I can't cook or bake.

Everyone: *stares*

Wing: Note to self. Never get near her when she's cutting vegetables.

Everyone: *nods*

Wing: Okay… Vanitas, when you're in that *stares* I don't know what it's called, do you feel something?

Vanitas: Nothing.

Wing: *stares, then shook head* Moving on. Ven, When you were in Hikari's Heart in part one. Don't you feel lonely?

Ven: Nope. Because I always guard Xikari or Hikari 23/7.

Kairi: 23/7?

Ven: Yeah. When she's in the bathroom. I let Aqua take over.

Wing: Aw. You're so sweet.

Ven: Thank you.

Wing: Riku! In the 3D your hair seems a bit to short. What happen?

Riku: Ask him *points to Sora and glare at him*

Wing: Sora?

Sora: Well… I cut his hair.

Everyone but Riku and Sora: *Stares*

Vanitas: That was disturbing.

Namine: No it's not.

Terra: Let's move on…

Wing: Good idea. Aqua, did you realize that Terra has a Crush on you since I don't know… 12 years.

Aqua: No. He never show it. But, at file 14, we got married and I'm happy about it.

Terra: *smiles and kiss Aqua*

Wing: Ew! Get a room! I'm still 13! The youngest in this room!

Terra and Aqua: *blush and walks away*

Hikari: Is it over yet?

Sora: Yes.

Wing and Hikari: Good. *sigh*

Wing: Xemnas, when you felt that someone is betraying you. How do you know? And how did you forget to eliminate them?

Xemnas: Ask Xigbar. He's the eavesdropper. And _someone_ put some memory erase potion in my morning coffee. *glares at Vexen*

Vexen: It wasn't me! It was him! *points to Marluxia*

Marluxia: Hey! I didn't do it! Larxene did!

Larxene: Oh, so you two knuckleheads are accusing me? *grab knife and stab the two knuckleheads*

Wing: Someone better clean that up. I don't want it to stain at my rug.

Shion/Xion: On it! *clap hands and magic mops and brooms appeared*

Wing: Thank you Shion.

Shion: *Smiled and sat down again*

Wing: So, Shion. When you're in the organization, how did you survive with 12 mans and 1 sadistic women? Before Xikari came in?

Shion: It was the worst thing that ever happen in my life. It's so hard to even read a book, even though you're in the library! But, it's a good thing that Xikari came! I like her!

Wing: Aw… I understand. When you're with 2 boys in one place. It's very disturbing. They always took my stuff away! Good thing I kick or punch them! *laughs*

Roxas: Right… you can pack a punch or slap…

Wing: Of course! I learn it from manga and anime.

Sora: I'm sleepy…

Wing: Don't you dare sleep Sora! It's your turn now!

Sora: Oh boy…

Wing: How many Hair spray you used in the morning?

Sora: Um… *start pulling out fingers* I think it's 2.

Riku: Lies.

Sora: Alright! Alright! 4 cans! Happy now? And Axel or Lea uses 5!

Lea: Don't pull me into this! Roxas and Ven uses 6 cans!

Roxas and Ven: Hey! If you want to fight with Sora. Don't pull me/us into this!

Vanitas: You guys are hopeless.

Sora: Hey! Your hair is the same as mine!

Vanitas: *stood up and began to mouth fight with the others*

Myde: *strung his Sitar*

Roxas: Hey! Myde use more hair spray then us!

Myde: Hey! You're pulling me into this now? ! Well… um a… Xaldin spend 4 hours doing his hair! And, Saix brushes his hair!

Xaldin and Saix: *summon their weapons*

Myde: *Gulp and turn to Luxord* He come his beard!

Luxord: *Stood up and turn Myde into a dice*

Xigbar: Hah! Look at you all. Fighting like babies!

Every boy except Riku,Ienzo, Aeleus, Leon, Cloud, Cid, and Xemnas: *glares*

Roxas: Who said you're the only one left out?

Ven: Yeah, you went to the salon and get a girlie hair cut!

Xigbar: That's it! It's so on!

Every boy except Riku,Ienzo, Aeleus, Leon, Cloud, Cid, and Xemnas: *summon their weapon and began to attack each other*

Every girl, Riku, Ienzo, Aeleus, Leon, Cloud, Cid, and Xemnas: *sweat dropped*

Wing: It was just a simple question…

Yuffie: Shouldn't we stop them?

Wing: Nah! Let them have their fight. At the meantime, let's go to another room.

Everyone except the ones who are fighting: *nods*

Wing: So, Iris. You're dating Ienzo.

Iris: Yep.

Wing: But, at The Prince and The Soldier you're dating Vanitas.

Iris: It depends on you and my owner.

Wing: Right…. So, Aerith. How do you feel about Zack?

Aerith: To be honest. He's a sweet man and he has a lot of pick up lines.

Wing: More better than Marluxia?

Aerith: Yep.

Wing: Okay, to Tifa. Tifa, you have a crush on Cloud or is it the other way around?

Tifa: Well… let's just say, we like each other.

Cloud: *smirks and about to kiss Tifa*

Wing: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hey! Stop it! Still 13 here! And a 15 year old too!

Hikari: is it over?

Kairi: It hasn't start yet.

Hikari: Oh… that's good.

Wing: Yuffie, you still owe Hikari an Ice cream, when are you going to buy it?

Yuffie: Right now. *dash off to Uncle Scrooge.*

Wing: Kairi! Do you have some sort of passion of wearing double clothings since you were little?

Kairi: Yes. And Namine loves her white dress.

Larxene: It's boring in here.

Wing: Then perhaps, you would fetch Marluxia and Vexen. Then throw them to the boys and separate them all.

Larxene: At least it will be exciting to be killing them.

Wing: Remember! No blood on the rug!

Larxene: Got it!

Olette: Yikes… I would hate to get on her nerves.

Namine: You said it sister.

Wing: Aeleus, how much weight does your axe weight?

Aeleus: 4 tons.

Everyone: *stares in disbelieve*

Iris: Wow.

Xemnas: Yeah.

Leon: Mine only weight around 3 kg.

Cloud: Mine is 3.5 kg.

Ienzo: Mine is 0.8 kg.

Wing: Enough with the weights! Kairi, Namine, Shion, Hikari, Olette, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Iris. Do you girls have a boyfriend?

Kairi: Sora.

Namine: Riku.

Shion: Roxas.

Olette: Hayner.

Yuffie: Here's your ice cream! Oh and it's a secret!

Aerith: Zack.

Tifa: Cloud.

Iris: Ienzo in Sora no Hikari and Vanitas in The Prince and The Soldier.

Hikari: I don't have any! *smiles*

Wing: As your creator… I stated that you sure are dense.

Kairi: Yep, do you know that Ven likes you?

Hikari: Really? I did gave him a ring.

Yuffie: Gasp! The ring of engagement? !

Hikari: Huh? It's the ring of friendship of course!

Everyone: *sweat dropped and fall anime style*

Wing: O-Okay… Leon? Aeleus? Xemnas? Cid? Pence? How about you guys?

Leon: I have an secret admirer.

Iris: It's Rinoa.

Leon: How did you know?

Iris: I'm your sister.

Namine: She got you there Leon.

Aeleus: I'm already married.

Everyone: O_o

Aeleus: I'm serious.

Everyone: *still* O_o

Xemnas: I have a girlfriend.

Kairi: Who is it?

Xemnas: A secret.

Iris: That's a shocker.

Cid: I'm single.

Yuffie: Another typical answer.

Pence: Well… there's this girl I like…

Wing: Then go and confess to her.

Pence: I will! Bye guys!

*Just in time, Larxene and the boys came in with paint all over them*

Hikari: What happen to you guys?

Every boy that just came in: Paint ball fight.

Wing: Clean yourself up and come back here.

Every boy: *nods*

*Ienzo put his arms around Iris's shoulder.*

Leon: Hand off of my sister buddy.

Iris: calm down Leon.

Cid: Chill dude. It's only hands around shoulder.

Leon: *stares and sat back down*

Wing: So…. Um, Hikari. Are you clumsy or something?

Hikari: Clumsy yes. I almost burn down the house by tripping over a can, and last time I bake and cook, the kitchen almost set on fire. *laugh nervously*

Xemnas: That's why I don't let her cook when no one is around.

Wing: Okay… I think that's enough for today. OK, readers. If you want to add questions again to this interview. Review me of PM me. And I'll answer the question in Sora no Hikari. And now, Let's see the behinds!

Scene 3, part one of Sora no Hikari, take one.

Demyx: Come on guys ! Gimme a break !

Roxas: Myde? ! What are you doing here? !

Xigbar: Dude his name is Demyx.

Wing: Cut! Roxas! It's not part 2 yet!

Roxas: Sorry!

Scene 4, part one of Sora no Hikari, take four.

Xion: *ran towards the corner of the sewer and slip*

Wing: Cut! Alright! Who wax the floor? !

Demyx: me?

Vanitas: You weren't supposed to wax the floor dummy!

Wing: Demyx! Un-wax it!

Scene 7, part one of Sora no Hikari, take one.

Sora: Take this! And that! *tries to kick off of his shoe but didn't work*

Sora: It won't come off *laughs*

Hikari: You tied to hard.

Wing: Clear on the set!

Scene 19, part one of Sora no Hikari, take one.

Ven: Aqua!

Aqua: Ven!

*both ran to hug each other but, they both bump into each other. They two fell on the bottom*

Hikari: oh my *laughs* are you two okay? *help the two up*

Wing: *laughs* A-Alright! Let's start over!

Scene 13, part one of Sora no Hikari, take two.

Sora: *yawns*

Hikari: *saw the sewer is still close and tries to open*

Sora: *Still yawning*

Hikari: It won't budge. *while laughing*

Riku: Let me help.*drop the boom mike and help Hikari lift up the top.*

Wing: Cut! let's take it from the top!

Scene 16, part one of Sora no Hikari, take one.

Vanitas: Ventus! Hikari! Give up and accept your fate!

Ven and Hikari: Never!

Hikari: Hachi!

Ven and Vanitas : *Laugh along with the crew*

Hikari: Hey! That's no funny!

Wing: Alright, let's take it from the top!

Scene 2, part two of Sora no Hikari, take one

Sora: Hikari!

Hikari: Sora!

Sora: *slip over a wet floor*

Everyone: *laughs*

Hikari: Be careful Sora! That floor has just been mop!

Sora: Warn me next time!

Scene 29, part two of Sora no Hikari, take two.

Iris: Thunder!

*silents*

Wing: Cut! where's the Thunder effect? !

Riku: *Elbowed Myde on the ribs*

Myde: Oh right! *push Thunder button*

Wing: Start over!

Scene 37, part two of Sora no Hikari, take one.

Vanitas: Of course you *hick* Dimwits.

Hikari: Pfffft! You have the hick ups!

Sora and Ven: Hahaha!

Iris: *Laugh while holding the boom mike*

Wing: Could someone get Vanitas some water?

Myde: I'll do it! *summon Sitar*

Hikari: No wait! Myde! Don't!

*too late… the set was covered in water*

Wing: Lea!

Lea: On it!

Scene 39, part two of Sora no Hikari, take one.

Hikari: List to buy, can of soup, Flour, eggs, cereal, gummy bear, soda, and milk? Kairi? Did you write this?

Kairi: That's not mine.

Roxas: Ups! I mixed it up with Xemnas's list…

Wing: *sigh* Do over!

End of behind the scenes.

Wing or 1357: Hope you guys like it!

Sora: Hey! You show that clip!

Wing: So? You guys were late.

Vanitas: Oh no…. you show it.

Wing: Yep.

Kairi: Oh well…

Shion: R&R please!


	17. File 17: Wonderland

A/N: Hehehe…. A side story. I just got this idea when I was reading Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days! It hilarious! Alright, so here's the File! So it's kinda based on the comic.

Destinydreamer: You can call me either Wing or 1357. I don't mind those nick names. And I'm happy for Xesme too!

XesmeKH: Oh my! I'm glad you're alright… Everybody says: "Get better soon!" And what's your email?

Lobos506: Hehehe glad you like it!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: It is funny to see Leon mad and thanks!

Xikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 17: Wonderland<p>

Roxas, Luxord, and Xikari got a mission in a world called Wonderland. Xikari was dragging Roxas and Luxord faster. She was excited to see what Wonderland was like. They went thru the end of the portal and saw they were in a long hallway with pink colored walls. Xikari stared in awe while Roxas and Luxord sweat dropped. She started to walk towards the end of the hall.

" Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" a high squeak voice yelled.

Roxas, Luxord, and Xikari turn their heads around. But, something jump on Roxas's head. He fell to the floor while Luxord and Xikari bend down. Roxas rub the back of his head while looking at the thing that just jump on him.

" Roxas! Luxord! It's a white rabbit! Let's follow it!' Xikari chirp and follow the rabbit.

Luxord and Roxas sweat dropped and look at each other. They both nodded, "C'mon, let's go. We might lose her." Luxord said as he stood up.

Roxas nodded, "Okay. Xikari~ wait up!" Roxas ran thru the halls.

Luxord face palmed and sigh. "Kids…" He mumble before running towards the two Nobodies.

When Luxord got to the end of the hall, he saw Roxas and Xikari was searching the white rabbit. He sweat dropped as Xikari stared down at the floor. She turn to Luxord and Roxas while grinning. She bend down at point to a little tiny door.

" Luxord! Roxas! Look! I've found a tiny door!" Xikari chip.

Roxas also bend down, "Wow. You're right. It is tiny!" He grinned at her.

The doorknob open it's eyes and yawn, "Must you woke me with loud noises?" It said.

Xikari back away and hid behind Roxas while he stared at the doorknob. Luxord was also staring at the doorknob. It yawned once more before saying, "What do you kids want from me?"

" Well… can we get thru you?" Roxas asked.

" No…" it said.

Luxord grab Roxas and Xikari's shoulder. The two look at him with an eyebrow raise. He grab a deck of cards and narrowed it towards the door. "If you don't tell us. Well, I'll just have to cut you with my cards." He threaten.

" W-Wait! I wasn't finished! You can drink those potion on the table!" The doorknob said quickly.

Luxord put his cards away as they all grab a blue potion. They each stared at the potion with suspicious looks. Roxas gulp and plugged the lid off. Xikari and Luxord look at each other. Xikari stared at Roxas then to the potion.

" Well, bottoms up." Roxas said as he drank the potion. He began to shrink into a mini Roxas. Xikari and Luxord stared at the mini Roxas. "Hey guys! Drink it! It really works!" He said in a rather high squeaky voice.

Xikari hold down the laughter while Luxord stared at Roxas. Xikari drank the potion and shrunk into Roxas's size. Luckily, Roxas caught her on time before she fall flat to the floor. She grinned at him while he grinned back as he put her down to her feet. Luxord also shrunk down to the size of Roxas and Xikari. They went thru the little door.

They all arrive at a large forest. Xikari stared in awe and began to jump from leaf to leaf while Luxord and Roxas were right behind her. They saw a big Heartless above them and stared.

" Wow… that's a big Heartless." Xikari mumble.

" I've got to predict what's going on next." Luxord mumble as he set cards on the ground.

Roxas and Xikari sweat dropped and began to walk away. They both began to cough a lot. They saw a literary smoking caterpillar. The caterpillar look down at Roxas and Xikari. It let out colorful smoke out of it's mouth and blow it to the two Nobody. The two cough even more.

" Come sit, sit." The caterpillar point to the mushroom.

Both Roxas and Xikari sat at the mushroom while coughing and tried to blow the smoke out of their breathing air. "Mr. Caterpillar, *cough* is there *cough* something that *cough* can made us *cough* taller?" Xikari asked.

The caterpillar rolled it eyes to the two and began to turn into a butterfly, "The mushroom you're sitting on. It can make you bigger and smaller. One side made you bigger and the other side made you smaller." It said before it's fly to somewhere.

Roxas revoke one of the mushroom's side and Xikari revoke the other one. They both stared at it and Xikari revoke her side and save it for Luxord. They jump off the mushroom and began to search for Luxord. They met up with Luxord at the same spot, where he was predicting.

" Here! It'll either make us bigger or smaller!" Xikari handed Luxord the mushroom she got for him.

" Alright then. Let's try this." Luxord shrugged.

They all took a bite of the bigger or smaller mushroom. They all began to felt something weird. After a few seconds, Roxas gotten taller like a giant while Luxord and Xikari became the same size they were before they even eat the mushroom.

Roxas placed Luxord and Xikari on his ear. "Looks like I've gotten bigger!" Roxas joked.

" Don't joke! You're big as a giant!" Luxord complained while Xikari laugh nervously.

" Well… if our mushroom made us the same as we before. Then here, Roxas!" Xikari throw the small piece of mushroom to Roxas's hand.

Roxas ate the small piece of mushroom and quickly shrunk into normal size. Luxord and Xikari was falling to the ground. Roxas caught Xikari on his palm while Luxord fell to the leafs. Luxord rub his head and turn back as a big shadow was blocking the sunlight.

He paled, "WHOA! BIG KITTY!" Luxord scream as he ran towards a hole at the tree. It was a purple and pink cat chasing him. The cat began to put it's claw inside the hole Luxord was in.

_' At this rate… I'll be cat food in a second!'_ Luxord scream inside his mind.

Just in time, Roxas and Xikari was searching for him. "Luxord! Where are you!" Roxas shouted.

Xikari glance around and saw a cat was scratching it's nails to the ground. "Roxas! Over there!" She point to a cat and a tree.

" Ah!" Roxas and Xikari scream as the cat began to disappear. "Luxord! Over here!" Roxas smiled and let Luxord climb to his shoulder.

" I'm still small…" Luxord sulk.

Xikari and Roxas laugh nervously, "Ahaha… if it makes you better Luxord, I'm small too." She grinned.

" Ahaha… there must be a way out of here…" Roxas trailed off as he saw a house in front of him. They entered the house and entered a room. Roxas accidentally elbowed a pot and it spill a lot of cookies to the floor.

Luxord tried on of the cookies and still small. Roxas pulled out a ruler and count Luxord's height. "Um… you only grew 0.2 inch…" He mumble as he and Xikari sweat dropped.

" Um…." Xikari mumble as she climb to the table.

" Oh dear, oh dear! I'm late!" A voice shouted as it ran towards the room Roxas, Luxord, and Xikari was in.

They all panicked. Roxas grab a broom while Xikari help him pick up the cookies. The white rabbit stared at Roxas and Xikari while the two froze. Luxord's jaw drop to the ground. The rabbit was still staring at the two.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" They appeared in my room, Your Majesty! They must be thieves!" The white rabbit shouted and pointed to Roxas and Xikari who was in a cage.

" Silence! I'm playing a game of croquet!" The Queen of Hearts shouted as she grab a flamingo as a mallet and a hedgehog as the ball.

Luxord was at Roxas's hood while Xikari was at a different cage, which is much more smaller then Roxas's because of her size. The three saw the hedgehog was rolling itself to the cads and ended up smacking to a pole. Roxas, Luxord, and Xikari sweat dropped.

" Alright then mate. Let me get those keys." Luxord said as he jump off of Roxas's hood.

" Oh yeah! You're size is perfect!" Roxas and Xikari exclaims.

That hit Luxord hard on the head. He shrugged it off. As soon as he was a bout to grab the keys. The soldier card grab him and turn him into a ball. The Queen of Hearts swing her flamingo and hit Luxord hard as he went to the forest. Roxas and Xikari sweat dropped. A purple cat appeared in front of Roxas and smirked.

" You want to get out now right?" It asked.

" Yes!" Roxas nodded.

The cat grab the hedgehog and throw it to the queen's head. Both, Roxas and Xikari paled. The Queen turn with an angry face on. Roxas back away from the bars and Xikari stood there, frozen.

" OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The queen shouted.

" Hey! Wait!" Roxas tried to struggle but can't.

" Roxas!" Xikari shouted. "Let him go!" She shouted. But, she was just to small for everyone to hear her voice.

" Waaaah!" Roxas yelled as a bunch of Heartless came at the same time the large sharp metal went down. The rope on his hands were loosen and Roxas summon his keyblade and get out of the wood and slash the Heartless. He went to Xikari and lift the cage up. Xikari grinned and summon her keyblade.

" Oh no you don't, You're too small to defeat the Heartless!" Roxas shouted as he grab the hold of her hood.

" But! I wanna fight!" Xikari waved her hands quickly and pouted.

" Heh," Roxas smirked. "Well, you just have to go out this time and let me handle this." Roxas put Xikari down at the queen's chair. Then he summon his two keyblades and jump off of the chair.

" Roxas! Wait up!" Xikari shouted. She huffed and sat at the chair with a frown across her face.

Roxas slashed the Heartless but there was just to many. He slashed all of the Heartless and kick some of the cards. There was a rumble. Both, Roxas and Xikari stared at the forest. It was a giant Luxord walking down to the yard. Xikari sweat dropped and jump off of the chair. Roxas glance and found her beside him. Roxas put Xikari on his shoulder while slashing the Heartless.

" Wow… Luxord is big…" Xikari said to Roxas.

" Uh-huh." Roxas nodded.

Luxord look down and saw small Roxas and tiny Xikari. "Yo Roxas, Xikari. Need help?" He asked as he saw the Heartless going away. Luxord grab the Heartless and curl it up into a ball and let Roxas and Xikari do the slashing.

Both Roxas and Xiakri slash the Heartless. The two grinned while Luxord smirked as he step on the castle. "Guards! Arrest him!" The queen ordered.

Luxord glance at the army of cards and turn it into decks of cards, where he can play poker. Roxas and Xikari sweat dropped. He saw the queen of Heartless was crying, "Don't worry, love. I know how to fix this."

He turn the cards into a new castle out of cards. "C'mon lads, let's go." Luxord grab hold of Roxas's hood and Roxas put Xikari on his shoulder. The queen of hearts blushed as Luxord, Roxas, and Xikari went thru the portal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Um… Luxord? Don't you think we should go back? I mean, you're huge and Xikari's small…" Roxas said.

" Nonsense. I'll have you know, Vexen will find a cure." Luxord chuckled.

" Okay…." Roxas mumble, not sure if it's a good idea to let Vexen takes over.

Xikari climb up from Roxas's shoulder and into his hood. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Xiakri laugh and smiled, "I wanna scare the others!" She chip and went inside of his hood. Roxas and Luxord laughed as Xikari giggled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" What the heck happen?" Saix ask with an angry tone as he saw Luxord. "And where's Xikari?" He asked again as he can't find her anywhere near Roxas or Luxord.

" Whoa man, did you eat something?" Axel asked as he laugh along with Demxy and Xigbar.

" As the matter of fact, I did." Luxord answered.

Xion approach Roxas, "Hey, Roxas? Where's Xikari?" She asked as Roxas chuckled. She tilted her head and raise an eyebrow.

Xikari climb off to Roxas's shoulder and, " BOO!" Xikari scream as she pop her head out.

" Waaaa~!" Xion shouted as she fell to the floor.

Roxas and Xikari were laughing while the members stared in shock. "Hehehe, Sorry Xion but, I had too!" Xikari apologize as she hop down.

Xion and Axel stared at the tiny Xikari, who was only 2 inches tall. "No way. That's just impossible." Axel said.

Xikari hop onto Xion's hand and grin sheepishly. "Hehehe. You look like a doll." She giggled.

Saix face palmed and went out of the Grey Area to fetch Vexen. Xion let Xikari sat her shoulder as she walk to Roxas and Axel right behind her. Demyx and Xigbar was too busy laughing at Xaldin while Xaldin was at the kitchen. Larxene was helping Marluxia with his garden. Lexaeus and Zexion was at the kitchen with Xaldin.

Roxas grab a cookie from the fried and gave it to Xikari. He grab a can of soda while he grad Xion a chocolate bar and Axel a Sea Salt ice cream. Zexion raise an eyebrow when Roxas gave the cookie to Xion's shoulder.

" Ehem. What are you doing?" He asked.

Roxas look at Zexion, "Oh. Giving a cookie to Xikari."

Both, Zexion and Lexaeus look at each other. "Huh?" they asked.

" Hi-ya!" Xikari plop her head to the side and wave her hands to Zexion and Lexaeus.

"….."

Xikari jump down from Xion's shoulder and walk to Zexion and Lexaeus. "Hehehe… I'm small…" She grin sheepishly.

" Yes… I can see that…" Zexion mumble.

" Whoa!" Xaldin shouted as he was about to grab salt. He stared closer to Xikari with a confused look. "What the heck?"

Roxas, Xion, and Axel laugh nervously while Xikari smiled. "Oh wait," Roxas reach threw his pocket and grab another 'Try me' cookie. "Here, maybe this helps." Roxas gave it to Xikari.

She took a little bite and got turn into normal again. " Whoa! I'm back!" Xikari chirp.

Axel ruff her hair while Zexion and Lexaeus smirked. Xaldin was too confused on what's going on. He shrugged and put salt in his dish. Xion and Roxas quickly hug Xikari. She glance at the cookie.

" Maybe this is the normal cookie? I should give this to Luxord." Xikari said as she, Roxas, Xion, and Axel ran towards the Grey Area. "Luxord! I have something for you!" Xikari shouted.

But, when they got there. Luxord was on the floor, knock out. They saw Vexen and Saix was beside him. Vexen was smirking evilly while Saix sigh deeply. "Um… I think we're a bit too late." Axel said as he hold down a laughter.

" Um… yeah…" Roxas, Xikari, and Xion respond.

_**Day 326**_

_**It was an exciting day for us. Went to a world called Wonderland and I got shrunk into 2 inches tall! It was fun and a lot of adventures! Luxord got turn into a giant while Roxas was normal. He help me keep a secret to scare every member with me being small. I did scare Xion though… **_

_**All of them got to see me small… except for Xigbar and Demyx. The two were laughing at Luxord. Zexion and Lexaeus still believe me being small is an illusion. At the end, I turn back to normal thanks to Roxas. We found Luxord on the floor with Vexen beside him. I just think that he added something to Luxord's drink that made him to his normal size again.**_

_**Wonderland…. That world seems so familiar. But, I can't help but think that I've been to Wonderland once. Why can't I remember?**_

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done! Hope you guys like it!

R&R please!


	18. File 18: File Zero: Special Story Making

File Zero

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Kairi: Hi all! Kairi here and meet 1357 or Wing!

Me: Hi Ya! This is when the file where I explain the whole theory of Sora no Hikari! The part when it was made and why I made it…. here goes.

**Title **

The first title I came up with is The Light of The Sky. But, seeing it hasn't improve very well. I change it again into The Princess and Prince of Twilight. Again, hasn't been improving very well. Lastly, I change the title to Sora no Hikari with the Japanese.

**Summary **

I tried rewriting the summary for part one for about 5 to 7 times. And finally I got the right one ^^. The second part took me about 3 tries. And the third part took me 2 tries. The Prince and The Soldier kept me thinking for 8 minutes. High School remix for 3 minutes. And the untolds 30 seconds…. (-_-")

**Story**

Well…. The first Sora no Hikari is only 8 chapters. But, seeing that I have a lot of good ideas… I delete all of the chapters and rewrite it all. And now, it has 19 chapters. For part two, I deleted it when I first thought of making the first one longer.

Actually, Sora no Hikari 1 wasn't supposed to end like that. It was supposed to end like this, Xikari died in the hands of Maleficent at CO. And she isn't a part of Ventus or anyone else. She was supposed to be a true Organization member. But, since I made the version of the comic. I change the story, ending, and plot.

**Name: Xikari/ Hikari**

Well, the first name I got was Hikarix

Sora: That's terrible…

Me: Quiet! I'm on an interview!

Sora: What ever.

Me: as I was saying. Her name was Hikarix… then after 3 minutes of drawing the comic. I finally give up and turn her name into Xikari. The mix up name I came up in just 5 seconds LOL! Then at the third chapter of part one, I just realize that her name could be Kairi!

And that's when the whole theory of Sora no Hikari part 1 was born.

Sora: Lame….

Me: Hush! Now, let's move on to the character design. Hikari was based on a character that I found really cool. But, that would be copying. So, I change it and re-draw everything. I was about to color her hair blonde but, it didn't fit her. so I turn it into light brown ^^

About Ventus, seeing him in his heart fractured. That gave me an idea of making Hikari is a part of him. I was also thinking of making Roxas his Nobody but, that didn't work. So I just pull the _'Roxas's appearance is from his memory of Ventus'_ theory.

Aqua, she passes her ability to use the keyblade to Kairi, Namine, and Hikari. She can't tell what power inside of Hikari because she's a part of Ventus.

Terra, He scent the darkness inside of Hikari's heart. So, he promise to help her. And didn't want Aqua to know he passes the keyblade to Hikari. He used a spell.

Sora, He was actually going to be a 14 year old in my first part but, after laughing for 5 minutes (after I saw how childish he look in KH1) I decided that it would be best for him to be a 15 year old.

Kairi, in the untolds, her Heart went inside of Hikari because of Aqua.

Namine, she's Sora and Hikari's cousin.

Riku, he fell to the darkness but, when Sora, Hikari, Donald, and Goofy arrived to safe him. He saw Hikari turns into Terra, the man he met years ago. When he fell, Terra reach out his hand to grab his and Hikari was the one who did it. Actually, it was Terra doing it. At The Door, Riku was pulled back to the outside the door by Hikar, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra.

Vanitas, he actually wasn't going to appear in my stories. He never really need to appear in my first part.

Vanitas: Hey! That's un-cool, man!

Me: Hush up and listen. After I played BbS. I realize that he would be perfect for bad guy, good guy. In the untolds. Vanitas is a big help to file: Forgotten Memories. He was friends with Hikari and ended up losing his memory of her and regain his memory of his past back.

Vanitas: That's better.

Me: As I were saying. Roxas, Xion, and Axel are also a big help. Their parts in part 4 (yes, I'm thinking of making another sequel) is a help to this story.

Roxas: Thank you. And I heard about you saying I was Ven's Nobody.

Me: That's what I thought when I first saw you. and Xion, I thought that I was going to make her Kairi's Nobody… or Aqua's….

Shion: I'm glad you didn't….

Me: As for Axel…. I really don't know…

Lea: Hey!

Me: JK! The first time I saw you is when I thought that you're a walking talking red Knuckle (From Sonic, if I got his friend's name right -_-" ).

Lea: Hey! I'm not a walking talking Animal!

Me: What ever. I thought you were his Nobody…

Lea: Ugh!

Me: Moving on… the next one is how, I come up with these plots. I come up with this plots after jumping a lot in my room and hitting my friends, who's a boy, back. He said something that I really don't understand and walks away. And then, I got an idea!

Vanitas: That's stupid.

Me: Oh Yeah? *slap his back*

Vanitas: Ouch! What was that for! ?

Me: Getting an idea. And I got one!

Hikari: You should listen to her more.

Aqua: She's right ^^

Vanitas: Hush up.

Me: You smell like a girly perfume.

Sora: *smells* Wow! She's right! You do smell like a perfume!

Vanitas: Ew! Go away!

Me: Hah! See what happens when you don't listen to me. Here use this. It's my dad's.

Vanitas: *000#? (It's hard to pronounce)

Me: Yep! It smells so nice! I used my mom once and I almost throw up because of the strong scent of something that I don't know.

Vanitas: Fine.

Me: Alright, let's move onto the WEWY gang. Short for World Ends With You gang. They were not supposed to appear in my third part of the story.

WEWY: HEY!

Me: But, that's when I saw the trailer. And I just thought, why not put them in? And there you have it. WEWY gang in the third part and the untolds (later)

Neku: Another Stupid noise.

Me: Watch it. I know where you live.

Neku: You do? Can you tell me?

Me: In Shibuya, where you play The Reapers Game.

Everyone: *sweat dropped*

Shiki: Mr. Mew!

Me: The Bear is at your dressing room, Shiki.

Shiki: He's not a bear! He's a cat!

Me: Okay-okay.

Sora: Hi Neku! Long time no see!

Neku: UGH! You again! And it's only been a few chapters!

Riku: Can I get one of those phones?

Me: Later, you all will have them in KHHS Remix.

Namine: can I get more crayons?

Me: On the top shelve.

Namine: Thanks.

Kairi: Sora, can you help me with these?

Sora: Okay!

Roxas: Here's the ice cream.

Shion and Lea: Thanks!

Terra and Aqua: *smile and hold each others hands*

Ventus and Vanitas: *yelling at each other*

Hikari: *sweat dropped and slide over to me* Hey, is this a random one?

Me: Dunno. You're older then me.

Hikari: Right….

Me: I'll handle this one. *grab my heavy files, it's weight up to 2-3 kg. slam it to the table*

Everyone: *stop what they were doing and stared*

Me: Alright, let's move on. This is the part when I told you guys about my secret in writing stories.

Step 1: Find a calm place to type. And turn the TV off. So nothing will bother you.

Sora: Hey! Gimme that back!

Vanitas: Not a chance!

Me: Shut up! Ehem, as I were saying,

Step 2: Open your laptop or computer.

Step 3: Close your eyes or even think over night by dreaming. If you want to experience the part in your dream when you're in KH. Do this, jump around the room and pretend that your thinking of a plot for your stories. It helps a lot for me ^^

Step 4: Write notes. If you don't want to lose some ideas, quickly wrote them down. And if you don't want the readers to be confused by a mix up. Write down you story plot in a book.

Step 5: Start typing in your stories. Usually. I just go by this, I open up my laptop and close my eyes for about a minute and then open them. the moment I started to put my fingers on the keypad. I started to type in the stories and dialogs.

5 easy steps in writing a story (my version)

Vanitas: That wasn't much of a help.

Me: For me it is.

Ven: Okay… kind of weird but fine.

Me: Thanks. Anyway, you guys can vote for the next file:

Secret Meeting

Xion's Disappearance

Disney Town Again

Return To Neverland

Diary Entries

7 Wonders

First Mission (The Prince and The Soldier)

8 Princesses of Hearts

Twilight Town High

Haunted Mansion Visit

Vote one or two please and tell me on the review! I can't placed a poll, 'cause there's another pole up there and the result is still a tie.

You guys can ask me everything about this story (all of Sora no Hikari)

And R&R please!


	19. File 19: Haunted Mansion Visit

A/N: A new file. And Since XesmeKH write this down on her review. I decided to put this first!

XesmeKH: I'm about a month, I'll be free from exams! That's soo awesome… That's alright and I get what the review for Khhs remix now… I have poor eyesight but I don't wear glasses. Sometimes my eyesight gone blurred….

Hikari © Me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 19: Haunted Mansion Visit<p>

" FINALLY WEEKEND IS HERE!"

A blonde boy yelled as he slump down to the couch. 2 brunettes and a black haired boy entered the room after the blonde boy yelled. The first brunette sat next to the blonde while the second brunette sat on the higher ground and the black haired boy sat at the barrel.

The four friends were holding their favorite ice cream and they were at their usual hang out spot. The second brunette laugh while the others chuckled. She took a bite of her ice cream and said,

" You know Hayner. If you didn't throw that paper plane at Mrs. Sedami… we could've been out by about two hours ago!"

" Yeah, Hikari's right! You shouldn't have throw that!" The black haired boy laugh.

" Pence is right Hayner." The first brunette smiled.

" Aw c'mon Olette! You're siding them now? !" Hayner said as he smirked.

The four began to laugh again. Hayner shove the ice cream in his mouth and hold it with his teeth. He stood up and put one of his leg to the table in front of him. Olette, Hikari, and Pence stared at him for a moment.

" We have an assignment right? How about we go to the Haunted Mansion and see if the Mansion is really haunted or not?" Hayner suggested.

Hikari put her hand on her chin and nodded happily. Olette nodded nervously while Pence gave a wide smile. Hayner grinned, "Then it's settled! We go to the Haunted Mansion tomorrow. How's that?"

" Sound great!" They all replied.

" Now let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" Hayner shouted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari, Olette, Pence, and Hayner went to the town square and went into a restaurant. They ordered hamburgers and French fries. The four laugh and told about their daily lives. Pence told a joke that made Hayner fell out of his chair while Olette and Hikari hold their stomachs.

" And then he said, I dunno… I thought that was supposed to be Mr. Sifer?" Pence copied the words that he just heard earlier.

Hayner put his hand on Pence shoulder for support, "Mr. Sifer? Hahahaha! Good one!"

" C-Cut it out guys! I'm going to throw up if you guys continue!" Olette giggled.

" Hahaha! Alright guys break it off… we're attracting to many attention." Hiakri said with a big grin.

They all laugh once more and then no more laughing. The four exited the restaurant and went to the ice cream shop. The granny laugh when she saw Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Hikari return for the second time of the day. They were her best customer.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Hikari walk towards the tower. It was sundown, every time the sun is down, they would visit the clock tower and watch the bright orange sky turns into the starry night sky. Hikari glance up and saw three black figures. The three figures were staring at the sun set.

One had spiky red hair, one had spiky blonde hair, and the last one has short black hair. They look really sad and worried about something. Hikari stared at them for a moment until, Hayner put his arm around her neck.

" What's the matter?" He asked.

" Huh? Oh um nothing. Hey, did you noticed that they were-," Hikari glance back up and saw the three figures were already gone. "Never mind…" She continued.

The four walk towards the top and sat at the edge. Hayner sat at the right while Pence sat next to his left, Olette next to him, and Hikari next to Olette. They all ate the ice cream while watching the sunset. After the sun set, they all return home for an exciting adventure first thing tomorrow morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari lean next to the wall next to the big hole. She was waiting for Pence and Olette to come while Hayner was snoozing at the street. She glance around and found no one at the streets because it was 5 in the morning. They all snuck out of their homes except for Hikari. She live alone at a small apartment.

" Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Pence waved his hand.

" Took you long enough!" Hayner shouted as he stood up. "C'mon! We have to hurry if we don't wanna get caught!" He half shout.

They nodded and traveled thru the mini forest. They four stood in front of the gate while Pence took out a camera. He placed the camera with the stand and took a picture of themselves and the haunted mansion.

Hayner went thru the wall by using a rope and a hook. They all entered the front yard with a bit of fright. Hikari glance at the window on the right side of the mansion and saw a hooded black figure. It kinda look like the one she saw on top of the tower. Hikari rub her eyes and blink. She saw that the figure is now gone.

The four entered the mansion and took out their flash lights.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A hooded figure was in a white room. The underground computer was the safest place to be for him or she. A man in red walk towards her with his hands behind his back.

" Xikari. What is it? Something is interrupting Your Simulated Land of Departure." He asked.

Xikari shook her head, "No… in fact… She's here, DiZ." She replied.

" Hm… Keep her as far as from the underground Computer room. It's not time yet." DiZ said as Xikari nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Wow… this is even better than I expected…." Hayner smiled as Hikari nodded.

" I dunno but, something kinda feels familiar here to me…" She said as he glance around.

Olette shiver while Pence took pictures of the mansion. "T-That s-sounds creepy Hikari!" Olette said nervously.

There was a ruffling sound upstairs. The four immediately look up. Olette hid behind Hayner as Hikari and Pence narrowed their flashlight towards the room on their left. Hayner glance at Olette and look back at Pence and Hikari.

" You guys go and check it out. I'll be here with Olette." He said.

Pence grinned, "Don't do anything while we're gone!" he teased as Hikari laugh.

The two went up towards the second floor and saw a few broken steps and broken floors. Pence was at the other side while Hikari was on the opposite. The two nodded and open the door at the same time. They entered the room on the same time as well.

Hikari glance at her side of the room and saw many drawings of black hooded figures. She blink and saw a hooded figure sitting at the chair. The figure turn to her and monotone her to sit at the other chair. Hikari nodded and sat on the other side of the figure.

" Hello." The figure said.

" Hello to you too Ghost." Hikari smiled.

The Ghost laugh, "I'm no Ghost. I'm just a pile of memories." He or she said. judging from the voice it's a girl.

" What are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

" This is where I lived for a moment…" She said silently.

Hikari glance around, "Did you draw all of this?"

The girl nodded, "Yes… in my free time when I was still a part of the Organization."

" Organization?"

" You'll know it soon enough."

Hikari look around and stop at the drawing of a red haired girl along with a blonde girl. She look back at the girl in the black cloak, "Hey… who're these two?"

" Oh… they're one of my…. Friends and family."

" And these three? Why are they holding hands? And why are they in front of a white door?" Hikari asked again.

The girl laugh, "They're one of my friends and family too."

Hikari laugh also. She found a picture with four people in hooded figures. Beside the picture was a drawing of a red haired man, a blonde boy, a brunette, and a black haired girl. Hikari tilted her head and asked, "Who are they?"

" They're… my friends in the Organization."

" Oh… they must have really missed you." Hikari mumble as the cloaked figure nodded.

" Hikari!" Pence shouted.

The figure and Hikari turn towards the door. Hikari look back to the girl in black but, she was already gone. Hikari stared at the chair and shrugged it off. She walk back to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Hayner cross his arms while grinning while Olette was smiling nervously. Pence gave Hikari a camera and showed her the picture from the room he's just been. Hikari smiled.

" Found anything yet?" Hayner asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Nope."

Pence sigh, "Look like our research is a total bogus."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back to the white room, the girl in black stared at the window. Watching the four friends leave the Haunted Mansion. She smiled to herself and grab her pencil. She began to draw Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Hikari all together in front of the haunted mansion.

* * *

><p>AN: File done. I hope you guys like it! here the choices that's left. Please vote one or two for the next file:

Secret Meeting

Xion's Disappearance

Disney Town Again

Return To Neverland

Diary Entries

7 Wonders

First Mission (The Prince and The Soldier)

8 Princesses of Hearts

Twilight Town High

R&R please!


	20. File 20: Diary Entries

A/N: A file full of the organizations diaries. Only 1 but, this is their opinions on how they think of Xikari ^^

XesmeKH: Hi ya! That's funny! On purpose? Did he laugh while he fell XD? You're very lucky. My last day of school is still in one month... Tell everyone I said hi and thank you. And the next one shall be Secret Meeting.

Xikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 20: Diary Entries<p>

~Xemnas~

I've suspected something is lurking around The Dark City. As I suspected, I've found a new Nobody. She could wield a keyblade like Roxas and Xion. Her somebody's name was Kairi but now, her name is Xikari, Number XV, 'The Light of The Keyblade'. She's a special Nobody indeed…. The final key.

Our final key has finally arrive. Now, we just wait for the right time to awaken Kingdom Hearts by using 3 keybearers.

~Xigbar~

Yeah man, I can't believe we have a new member! I thought we were going to have a new day like a pay day or something. I've tried using my famous joke but, she didn't even laugh!

It's been 15 days straight without talking from Number XV. The whole member even tried to get her to talk or even do something. I'm beginning to think that she's the boring type of Nobody.

But, that's when I was wrong. Today, she let her hood down and introduce herself as Xikari, Number XV, 'The Light of The Keyblade'. Heh, those eyes of her's reminded me of someone from the past but who? I think it was Veti? Venla? No wait! It's Ventus!

Yeah that's him. One time, Xikari kinda turn into Terra, who gave me this scar! She also almost look like that blue headed girl, Aqua. Cih, more reminders of the past. But, other than that… I think Xikari is pretty cool.

~Xaldin~

A new member? That's highly unsuspected. And a new one too. I mean, I can't believe Superior added a new member that is younger than all of us in this room. It's already crowded enough in this castle and there's just to many kids.

15 days without talking is a new record. After that, she revile herself as Xikari, Number XV, 'The Light of The Keyblade'. I can't believe she called me Salt! Do I even look like a Salt? ! Ehem, as I were saying. Days have passed and Saix put me in charge of training her elemental magic. Her strongest element is wind other then Light of course. I was given the job of being her tutor of Wind magic. luckily, it doesn't take her too long to learn 3 type of wind magic in 3 weeks.

I kinda like her for liking my cooking.

~Vexen~

Ah yes, a new member in our addition. That surprise me, even Number VII was surprise. Maybe she'll be my perfect test subject. I always wanted someone to help me with the potions I'm making. She revile herself as Xikari, Number XV, 'The Light of The Keyblade'. She also spelled my name wrong.

After a few days, she help me with works in the lab and help me with the potions. She's kinda nice. Even though I've heard that she somewhat despised my lab. She always went inside me lab either with Number VIII, Number XIII, or Number XIV. I don't know why…

VIII, IX, and XIII pull a prank on me today! Number XV and XIV stared at the end of the hall while I chased the brats who dyed me hair to pink! Ugh when I get my hand on them. They'll wish that they never join the Organization.

Secretly, Number XI, XII, and myself were planning on overthrowing the Organization. But, Number XV found out our plans. It's a pity that she found out. Number XI was going to use her as our puppet. Now, our plans are ruin and I have to make erasing memory potion for this one too.

~Lexaeus~

A new member join us today. I like her already. She's silent and not annoying. She stayed silent for 15 days straight and revile herself as Xikari. I never seen her summon her keyblade and Saix said that she will not go on missions. I wonder why though.

I thought her how to lift up heavy weapons by using zero magic and she got the hang of Zero magic in just a few days. She does puzzles with me a lot and love to play solving games. She can't cook but, can fight very well. She was always seen with Xion, Roxas, Axel or Demyx. She like to hang out with me and Zexion too.

I think that she's the second person that I trust in this Organization, next to Zexion.

~Zexion~

A new member join our ranks for today. She stayed silent for 15 days and revile herself as Xikari. I found her a lot in the library when ever Roxas, Xion, Axel, Demyx or Lexaeus was gone to do missions. We like to read books together. She's interested in memories too. Maybe that was because she was born with no memories too.

I understand that she can't leave the castle because she can't use her weapon. Superior said that she's special as the key. She can't cook very well. She almost set the kitchen on fire. She may not be good at cooking but, she's good at slicing.

Her magic ability has increase a lot since last time. She's good at Aero and Blizzard. I don't know why though. But, I like her as a friend in this Organization.

~Saix~

A new member join us. The Superior didn't told me who she is and what is her purpose of joining this Organization. I was told by the Superior that she's not goes on missions for the time being. I realize she's the key of gaining our own Hearts. This will be interesting indeed.

She revile herself as Xikari on her 15 day. I remember those eyes from somewhere but can't seem to remember. I was always the one who found her escaping to Twilight Town a few times and I was the one who always taunt and gave her a long speech.

I really didn't feel anything for her. As long as we regain our Hearts back, I'll protect her till the time will come when she is used as a weapon , a puppet.

~Axel~

Yo man! A new member! But, Demyx scared her off by pulling a prank on me. I've waited 15 days for her to talk or even remove her hood and she told us that her name is Xikari. She kinda remind me of a boy I met years ago.

Anyway, She's really nice and cool to hang out. I can't believe Saix and Boss man lock her up in this white castle. She needs to explore and have fun! I pull a prank on Vexen and laugh along with Demyx and Roxas. Xion and XIkari waited for us at the end of the hall and they all ran along with us.

It was hilarious! I gave her Sea Salt Ice Cream for the first time and she liked it! After our missions and she was finally got freedom from Boss man. We would always hand out at Twilight Town's Clock Tower. The four of us….

Would always be as one

~Demyx~

Hey man! A new member join us! I pull a prank on Axel and she just walk off…. After a few days she finally revile herself as Xikari. She's super nice and like my Sitar! She always listen to my playing and always comment good things about me! I like her a lot. Too bad she can't cook though.

She love using Blizzard. I don't know why either though. She was curious about things at this castle. Kinda like an adventurer! We, Me, Axel, and Roxas pull a prank on Evil mad scientist! We put Marluxia's pink hair shampoo to his shampoo and bam! Pink hair Vexen!

Too bad Xikari doesn't like pulling pranks 'cause that'll be really fun!

~Luxord~

We got a new member today. She won't revile herself until the 15 days she's been here. She revile herself as Xikari. We don't talk much but, I guess we could be friends. She suck at playing cards as well. She got the Organization's moogle name and even Superior can't get it's name.

She was never really good at poker either. She just sit and watch us play the game. She help me with finding my cards once when I lost them. I guess I could say that she's cool.

~Marluxia~

Ah, the new keybearer that join our ranks. I was planning of using her to be the key but, she found out our plans and almost told Superior about it. We erased her memories but, she didn't told Superior for a few days. She avoided all of the members and they began to be suspicious. We acted quickly and Larxene force her to drink Vexen's potion and it work.

Larxene, Vexen, and I were force to leave the plans behind and keep a close eye on Xikari.

~Larxene~

A newbie join us today. Gosh, how I hate kids that are weak. A new member is a total pain in the neck. I should just kill her off. But, Marluxia said that she'll be our key. Xikari found out our plans and just kept it to herself for a few days after she found out. She avoid every members and they began to suspect something is wrong.

I force her to drink the potion Vexen gave me and it work. Now, I have to be buddy buddy with her. Ugh, oh how I hate it to act like were buddies. But, she does kinda rub off on me.

~Roxas~

A new Keyblade wielder join us today! We were so excited! But, she didn't' talk to us for 15 days. She also pronounce everybody's name wrong. That made me laugh. Xion and I were given the mission to be her teacher! She can't summon a keyblade yet so we made her one.

She's like my sister! we would always be together and we like to train her too. She's one of the members I would call a friend!

~Xion~

A girl just join us today and I'm so happy! Living with 12 mans and 1 sadistic women is such a horror show! I'm glad Xikari join us. We were like sisters! She helps me out in the kitchen. Even though she doesn't know how to cook but, she's good with the knife….

We would share secrets together and train with each other to become a better keyblade wielder.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah... a bit short on the entries... any way please vote again...

Xion's Disappearance

Disney Town Again

Return To Neverland

7 Wonders

First Mission (The Prince and The Soldier)

8 Princesses of Hearts

Twilight Town High

R&R please!


	21. File 21: Secret Meeting

A/N: Hey All! This is a very special file! Now, enjoy!

XesmeKH: Hehehe it is ^^ and she did that too. It was the only way Marluxia, Vexen, and herself to cover up their footsteps. Yeah that one was my fav funny part!

(Xikari/ Hikari's Birthday 21st of May)

Xikari/ Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Hikari: Hey! Where did everybody go anyway? This place is a death town!<p>

Everyone: Surprise!

Hikari: Yikez! What the heck!

Me: Happy Birthday!

Hikari: Huh?

Kairi: It's your Birthday! The 21st of May? Remember?

Hikari: Oh yeah…. Thanks guys!

Me: Okay then, from me. You can get anything you want and have this file written on your POV!

Hikari: Cool! I want… Sea- Salt Ice Cream! ^^

Everyone: *Sweat dropped*

Me: Okay…. Well then, while everyone is celebrating her Birthday. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>File 21: Secret Meeting<p>

(Xikari's POV)

I woke up in a white room. It was so bright, I have to shield my eyes from the light. I glance around and found myself laying on the white floor. I look around once more and saw every single thing in the room was also white. I wonder why? Wait… now I remember this is Castle Oblivion.

That fight with Maleficent, Now… I remember everything. Ugh, my head hurts. What's will all of this memories? My hand… it's buzzing. What's going on here? Where the heck is everybody? Sora? Roxas? Xion? Riku? Axel?

" Where is everybody…." I asked as my voice echo thru the halls. A flash pain struck my head. It was confusing as I saw many people hurting. A tear fell out of my eye. I gasp. I didn't cry or did I feel sad. Is this what those people are feeling right now?

I walk up to the thirteen floor where I saw the control room. I can't see any Organization member lurking around here. Have they given up on me? Are they abandoning me? If they do, they can at least say good-bye first. I continue to walk around the room until, I gave up and sigh.

I walk away from the control room and went walking thru the halls again. I heard different footsteps. I wasn't alone in this castle. I wonder who would it be? Is it Sora? Or the Organization?

I stop walking and turn back. I saw a man in red bandages. He was looking right at me. I just stood there, not scared or anything but, confused. How did that man notice this place? It's well hidden and all. Is he a new Organization member?

" Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

" I'm Xikari… and you are?" I asked him back.

The man nodded, "My name is Ansem The Wise, but, you might refer me to Diz." Diz said.

I nodded, "Diz… tell me… how did you get here? I mean this place is well hidden in between." I asked at him he just gave me a chuckle.

" I found this place because I thought I might run into you. King Mickey told me too. He might now believe his eyes now if he saw you." Diz explain.

King Mickey? Oh yeah, he's the King of Disney Castle.

" Why did you need to see me?" I asked.

" Xikari. This place isn't for you. Now, come." Diz said as he open up a portal.

I nodded and went inside with him beside me. Something tells me that I have to trust this man. I dunno why but, I just feel it. We arrive at a familiar place to me. This atmosphere seems really familiar to me. I know… this is The Old Haunted Mansion from Twilight Town. I wonder if Roxas, Xion , and Axel are at the Clock Tower right now….

I followed Diz to a secret underground computer room. He began to type in some password and I just stood behind him. He turn to me and put his hands on my shoulder. He bend down a little because he was taller then me. He look at me straight at the eyes, even though I'm wearing my hood.

" Xikari, I presume that yourself, Hikari is at the Dark Margin right now," He said as I nodded. "Can you made a virtual or simulated just for her and her friend to stay for awhile?" He asked me.

I think for awhile, "You mean The Land of Departure?" I asked as he nodded. I took a deep breath and concentrate my mind to the Dark Margin.

I made a door of Light for her to come to my virtual Land of Departure. Yeah, Aqua knows what to do now. Right Aqua? Train myself well, Aqua, Terra, Ven. I'll be keeping you guys save now. No worries, you guys are save from the Darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It's been a week now and I've been spending it in my room. I dunno why but, I felt bad for not seeing Roxas, Xion, and Axel for awhile. I discovered something very new to me. The Organization. All this time I've been with them. I never knew they would plan such things to me… to us.

I was in my Organization uniform, if it wasn't for this uniform, I'll be destroyed by now. I'm just a pile of Memories wondering around waiting for Hiakri to come here while I explain everything to her. I was in the white room near the underground computer, it was the safest place to be for us to be. Diz walk towards me with his hands behind his back. I flinch a bit as I felt someone is near this place.

" Xikari. What is it? Something is interrupting Your Simulated Land of Departure." He asked.

I shook my head, "No… in fact… She's here, DiZ." I replied.

" Hm… Keep her as far as from the underground Computer room. It's not time yet." DiZ said as I nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Someone open the second floor door. I smiled under my hood as I saw it was Hikari. I monotone her to sit down as she nodded.

" Hello." I greeted.

" Hello to you too Ghost." Hikari smiled.

I laugh, "I'm no Ghost. I'm just a pile of memories." I said.

" What are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

" This is where I lived for a moment…" I said silently.

Hikari glance around, "Did you draw all of this?"

I nodded, "Yes… in my free time when I was still a part of the Organization."

" Organization?"

" You'll know it soon enough."

Hikari look around and stop at the drawing of a red haired girl along with a blonde girl. She look back at me, "Hey… who're these two?"

" Oh… they're one of my…. Friends and family."

" And these three? Why are they holding hands? And why are they in front of a white door?" Hikari asked again.

I laugh, "They're one of my friends and family too."

Hikari laugh also. She found a picture with four people in hooded figures. Beside the picture was a drawing of a red haired man, a blonde boy, a brunette, and a black haired girl. Hikari tilted her head and asked, "Who are they?"

" They're… my friends in the Organization."

" Oh… they must have really missed you." Hikari mumble as I nodded. I felt kinda sad…

" Hikari!" one of her friends shouted.

I perk my head up and disappeared in a second. After a few minutes, I showed up at the computer room. I stood next to Diz. He turn around and said, "Xikari… The Organization has discovered your whereabouts. We must flee at once."

I nodded. I type into some passwords and put one last code. The portal came buzzing, it leads to the virtual Twilight Town, that I program with Diz. We stayed at the virtual Twilight Town, where I can travel freely around town. I even made simulated citizens.

Without this virtual one, I couldn't even survive at minute out of the real old mansion. I just have to wait here till the time is right to open the virtual Land of Departure and let Hikari travel with Sora and mended their hurting.

I believe you can do it, because we're the same person…

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! File done ^^

Me: Oh yeah, my friend said Happy Birthday.

Hikari: Tell him I said thank you ^^

Me: Kay. Yo! My friend! She said thank you!

000: Your welcome ^^

Hikari: Oh yeah! 1357's Birthday is at May at the 2-

Me: Shsssst! It's not a big deal!

Hikari: Of course it is! Her Birthday is at May on the 2-

Me: Okay! They have to guess, kay?

Hikari: Okay! But, here's the hint, it above twenty and under thirty! Hope you guys can guess before it's to late ^^

Me: Okay…. (sweat dropped)

Hikari: pick one please ^^

Xion's Disappearance

Disney Town Again

Return To Neverland

7 Wonders

First Mission (The Prince and The Soldier)

8 Princesses of Hearts

Twilight Town High

R&R please !


	22. File 22: Return to Neverland

A/N:A new file ^^ Enjoy ^^

XesmeKH:Thanks! Say Hi to her too and to the others ^^. Ouch, that's gotta hurt... One time, when I had this small operation in my mouth. The dentist shot me a lot of times that I lost count... it stings to bad and now, it still leaves a mark on each side...

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 22: Return to Neverland<p>

Sora, Hikari, and Ventus decided to come back to Neverland to visit Peter and the others. Sora hopped on Ventus's glider and fly off to the world, Neverland. Hikari arrive first and waited for Sora and Ventus to arrive. She sat at the log while waiting for the boys to arrive.

" Ugh! Why can't I just go home!" a voice yelled.

Hikari raise an eyebrow and slowly approach the voice. She peek threw a bush and saw a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a night gown with a blue jacket. She kicked a rock and huffed. The girl cross her hands and pouted. She sat at a rock and grabbed something from her pocket. It was a golden whistle. She stared at it and frowned.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Hikari asked as she approached the girl.

The girl jumped up a bit and turn to her with a fright. "Whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Hikari raise both of her hand and smiled, "I'm Hikari. It's nice to meet you." She reached out her hand for her to shake it.

The girl stared at Hikari with a bit of suspicion. "I'm Jane…"

" Nice to meet you Jane! So… What are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

Jane looked away and said, "A pirate brought me here by kidnapping me! And now, I want to go home." She pouted.

Hikari tap her chin and snap her fingers, "Have you met Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and The Lost Boys?" She asked.

" I've met Peter Pan and Tinkerbell hates me. The Lost Boys are all childish and the chubby one ate my notebook!" Jane complained.

Hikari laugh and sat at the rock, "That's Cubby and Slightly for you!"

Jane stared at her, "You know them all?"

" All? I thought there was just two?" She raised an eyebrow.

" No, there's six of them." Jane answered.

" Oh, would you show me them all?" Hikari grinned.

Jane nodded and stood up. She leaded Hikari towards Peter Pan.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Sora and Ventus finally arrived at Neverland. They both landed on Peter's tree house and they rolled down to his room. Ventus landed on top of Sora and he groan as they both cough. Peter and six other kids look down at the two. Tinker Bell was no where to be seen. Peter's expression lighten up and reach his hand out to the two boys on the floor.

" Ven! Sora! Good to see you two!" Peter smile widely.

Ventus and Sora dust off the dirt on their pants and grinned. "Hey, Peter! Where's Hikari? I thought she was here already?" Sora asked.

" Dunno… hey, have you guys seen a girl with blonde hair around here? We've been looking for her and her name is Jane." Peter explained.

The two boys shook their heads. "Who are these?" Ventus asked.

" Oh, they're the Lost Boys! You know Slightly and Cubby. The rest are Nibs, The Twins, and Tootles!" Peter introduced. "Now, let's search for Jane and Hikari!"

They boys nodded. Peter turned to a tree and whispered something. They all flew by a bit of Pixie Dust. Ventus and Sora followed Peter and The Lost Boys to search for Jane and Hikari. Peter, Ventus, and Sora flew up above while The Lost Boyd search at the woods.

" Jane! Hikari!" They keep on yelling.

At the same time, "Peter! Peter Pan!" Jane shouted.

" Sora! Ven!" Hikari shout.

They all heard the shouting. Jane and Hikari smiled to each other and ran forward. The two stop when they saw a bunch of Heartless in front of them. Hikari summon her keyblade and ran till she's in front of Jane. Hikari stood in front of Jane with an aura of killing the Heartless.

" Jane! Stay back!" Hikari shout as Jane nodded.

Hikari attack the Heartless with a few swings. The Heartless was gone. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead and turn to Jane with a big grin across her face. She summoned off of her keyblade and started to ran again with Jane to find Sora, Ventus, and Peter.

" Peter!" Jane shouted as she gasped when Peter's head pop out of no where.

"Peter/Jane!" They both shouted in union.

Peter cover Jane's mouth and said, "We just wanted you to be one of us!" he smiled.

" One of you… the very first Lost Girl?" Jane questioned. She turned to Hikari. She found that Hikari was with a brunette and a blonde boy. Hikari turn to Jane with a smile.

" I'm not a Lost Girl. I'm a Captain! Well, I used to be Captain Xikari!" Hikari chirped.

" Really?" Sora asked as Ventus and Hikari nodded.

" Alright then! If one of you guys found the treasure first. Then, you'll win!" Peter flew to the air.

The Lost Boys, Jane, Sora, Ventus, and Hikari cheered. They all went into different places and search for the treasure. The Lost Boys went with Jane and Peter while Sora, Ventus, and Hikari go together. They all search high and low. The Lost Boys and Jane went across the log and got chased after bees. The whole time, Sora, Ventus, and Hikari were searching for the previous treasure. The one where they put their memories reminder in the past.

Jane jump to a log and Peter push the log towards a waterfall. She dived into the water. And swim across the river.

Jane found herself at an open cave. She shook her head to dry off her hair. Jane dried off her clothes and found a pile of treasures in front of her. She stared in awe as she approached the treasures. She smiled widely as she looked around for Peter.

" Peter I've found…" Jane quickly covered her mouth and reached something in her pocket. It was a golden whistle. She stared at it for awhile and then she threw it to the sea. She huffed and turn towards the treasure.

" Hey! You've found the treasure first!" A voice that belongs to Peter shouted as he slowly sat at the golden coins. "A-A-A-A-ouuuuuu!" Peter yelled to the sky. Many new voices was heard for different directions.

Jane quickly got surrounded by a The Lost Boys. Sora, Ventus, and Hikari also arrived. Cubby grabbed a few eye-patch and a few wooden swords. He gave it to Sora, Ventus, and Hikari. The three gladly take it and put the eye-patches on their eyes. The three grinned as they join in Peter and Jane.

They were in a pyramid style and they were standing still with the Lost Boys holding balance. Tootles found something he find very interesting. He looked at it with his ruby glasses. He smiled widely and blows the whistle. Jane quickly panicked making everyone almost falling.

" No wait!" Jane shouted as she took off the mask and stood up.

A lot of pirates appeared out of no where. They captured The Lost Boys, Peter, Sora, Ventus, and Hikari. There was a clap, Jane turn and saw Captain Hook. She glared at him as Peter struggle to break free. Captain Hook approach Ventus, Sora, and Hikari. Out of no where he pulled out a gun and narrowed it towards Ventus and Hikari.

" Leave them alone!" Jane shouted. "You've promised not to hurt a single thing!" Jane shouted again.

" Oh my dear, I keep my promise. And this is the single thing I wouldn't hurt him." Captain Hook pulled a single hair of Peter's and gave it to Jane. "But, I didn't promise about these three." He smirked evilly as he point a gun at Ventus, Sora, and Hikari.

" You lied Jane! You've betrayed us! And because of you, Tink's Light is going out!" Peter shouted as he and all of The Lost Boys along with Sora, Ventus, and Hikari was brought to Captain Hook's ship.

" No! Wait!" Jane shouted as she ran to catch them.

" Good bye my dear! There's nothing you can do now." Captain Hook shouted as he and his crew laughed.

Jane look down and back up again. Her eyes widened as she remembered, "Oh no! Tinkerbell!" She shouted as she ran towards the other direction.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few pirates was pointing their swords at Peter. A pirate snapped the rope and Peter fell flat to his face. He glared up to Captain Hook, who was smirking evilly at him. Peter stood up with the anker behind him. He glanced to his right and saw The Lost Boys were tied to a pole while Sora, Ventus, and Hikari was tied together.

" Let them go you old cod fish!" Peter shouted.

" Never! To the plank with you boy!" Captain Hook shouted.

A few Pirates shoved Peter to the plank forcefully. Peter look back but there were sword pointing at him. He glanced at the Lost Boys and to Sora, Ventus, and Hikari. "Look away man, don't let them see you cry!" Peter shouted as The Lost Boys look at each other and slide to the back and cried loudly.

Sora tries to loosen up the ropes and he slid one hand free. Ventus and Hikari grinned. Sora summon his keyblade and slash the ropes. But, before Ventus and Hikari could summon theirs, Jane appeared with Tinkerbell on top of the sails.

" Not so fast you old cod fish!" Jane yelled.

" Jane!" They all shouted except the Pirates of course.

" Tinkerbell!" Peter shouted after her shout for Jane's name.

The pirates started to laugh, "Why it's a little girl? What are you going to do? sprinkled us to death?" Captain Hook mock as he laugh along with his crew.

" She won't. But we will." Ventus said.

Captain Hook turned around and found Ventus, Hikari, and Sora wasn't tied up but, they were holding their keyblade. A pirate throw himself to Hikari but, she dodge him. Hikari began to make a mocking face towards Captain Hook. Captain Hook's face was bright red as his ears began to smoke. Finally Hikari let out her tongue and grinned.

" Why you little brat!" Captain Hook shouted but, Hikari waved good-bye.

Sora and Ventus was behind Captain Hook. Without his notice, Ventus and Sora kick him in the bootie. Captain Hook fly towards a canon and his head was inside of the cannon. Jane giggled as Peter laugh. Sora, Ventus, and Hikari high-five and help Peter out of the anker on his back.

Jane and Tinkerbell look at each other and nodded. Jane slide down the pole and grab the knife from a pirate's mouth she slash the ropes that were tying the Lost Boys. Cubby screamed as he thought he was hurt but, he wasn't. The Lost Boys grab their weapons from the treasure chest and began to shoot rocks at the pirates.

They were out of rocks but, Tootles grab a diamond and shot it to the air, "It's mine! It's mine!" one of the pirate tried to reach it and grab the diamond but he fell to the water.

Jane and The Lost Boy look at each other as so as the pirates. Jane and The Lost Boys grab some diamonds, rubies, and anything they could reach and grab, they began to use their slingshot to the sea. The pirates were dumb enough to come and get it. They all fell to the ocean but with their treasure.

Jane and The Lost grinned. Jane flied towards Peter as she smiled at him. Captain Hook swing towards Jane and pinned her to a pole with his hook between her neck. Sora, Ventus, and Hikari narrowed their keyblade towards Captain Hook. He was smirking as Peter took out his knife.

" Give up Peter Pan!' Captain Hook shouted.

" Never! Oh? What's that I hear?" Peter said as a plopping sound was heard.

Captain Hook flinched as he heard those plopping sounds. He looked down bellow and saw a giant orange octopus. He paled and back away as he release Jane. Sora smirk and throw his keyblade to Captain Hook. It slash the rope as Hook's fell into a barrel and dance like a ballerina because the barrel turn into a skirt. He dance his way towards a canon. He fell inside the canon's mouth and stayed like that.

Hikari whistled and kick the canon to face the floor. She pulled the string and it blows down with Captain Hook. Ventus, Sora, and Hikari stared at the hole and began to laugh their butts off as they saw Captain Hook running away from the Orange Octopus.

Tinkerbell fly around them as Pixie Dust fell to them. They all fly towards up the sky as Captain Hook hangs on his ship. Peter cross his arms over his chest as he smirked down to Captain Hook. Jane was right beside him with a smile across her face.

" I command you to help me, Peter Pan!" Captain Hook yelled.

" Heh! No way! A good captain always went down with his ship!" Peter gave a salute along wit Jane.

" But I don't wanna be a good captain!" Captain Hook whined as he sunk along with his ship. A moment after he jump out of the Octopus's grip and swing towards the lifeboat, Mr. Smee and his crew were inside.

The octopus eyes widened a bit as he saw Captain Hook and his crew like trembling little fishes. The octopus licked his mouth and began to chase the lifeboat along with the crew inside of it.

" The Cod fish is gone! The Cod fish is gone!" The lost boys sang.

Jane, Peter, Sora, Ventus, and Hikari landed on top of a rock. They all smiled at each other and grinned. Hikari put her hand on the back of her head as they began to laugh.

Tinkerbell whispered something to Peter, he pouted as he heard it. He huffed and sat at the air. Jane raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Peter?" She asked.

" You believe in Fairies now… you can go home." He mumbled.

" I can go back home?" Jane repeated.

" Please don't go!" The Lost Boys hugged her.

Sora, Ventus, and Hikari smiled warmly at them. "Don't worry, I have to go back home but, I do have a lot of stories to tell and they'll be all about The Lost Boys and Peter Pan!" Jane said happily.

Peter's expression lighten up and said, "Alright then. It is my duty to bring you back home safely, madam." Peter bowed.

Jane bowed back, "Well hit me with all you got Tinkerbell!" Jane said as Tinkerbell nodded.

" Good-bye! Thank you for helping me!" Jane shouted to Ventus, Sora, and Hikari. They wave back and grinned.

The three stayed behind and look at each other, "So? What now?" Hikari asked.

" Well… we could always find our treasure!" Sora shouted.

" Right!" Hikari and Ventus yelled at the same time.

Hikari walk towards the end of the rock and didn't noticed she was at the edge. She fell into the water ad Sora and Ventus laugh. She popped her head out of the water and quickly grabbed hold on a rock. She glared at the two and pouted.

" Oh ha ha… very funny!" Hikari shouted as she stood on the rock.

" Sorry." They both apologize.

Hikari nodded and turn her head around. There was a small cave underneath the rock Sora and Ventus was standing. "Hey guys! Look!" She yelled as she jumped down to grab the chest.

Sora opened the chest and saw many memories of them. Ventus sigh as he saw his wooden keyblade was broken. Sora and Hikari laugh nervously as they tried to comfort him. Sora grabbed his old wooden sword as Hikari grab her wooden keyblade. Sora stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

" You have a wooden one too?" Sora asked.

" Actually it was Xikari's. Roxas and Xion made for me or her." Hikari smiled.

" Alright then, ready to go home?" Ventus smiled at the brunettes.

The brunettes nodded and they went back home to Destiny Islands, where their friends are waiting for them.

* * *

><p>AN: File done…. Okay… so Enjoy ^^

R&R please ^^


	23. File 23: Her Story

A/N: Hi ya! It's been awhile since I've update this story ^^ so, This will be a very very very long file! So enjoy ^^

Thanks for the review XesmeKH!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>File 23: Her Story<p>

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_A blue haired girl was seen with a blonde boy and a dark haired brunette. She and the two boys were walking towards a door. There was a girl with brown hair standing in a distance between the three friends. She was standing still. Never even moved an inch from where she stood. There were voices in her head. The voices were calling her. Every single voice was different._

_One was from a dragon-like lady. She was holding a green scepter and a big cat was seen beside her. She turned around to the brunette with her hand holding out for her. The brunette stared at her for a moment and look away to another side._

_The other was from a cloaked man. He was wearing black from top to bottom, his face wasn't even shown. The brunette stared at him for a moment and backed away as she saw a lot of cloaked members appeared beside the man. She hesitated to go towards their side. She looked away to another._

_The last one was the three friends along with her brother and her other three friends. There were also a mouse, a duck, and a dog with them. They all turned around to the brunette and smiled. The shorter brunette, who's her brother, held out his hand for his sister or the younger brunette to grab his hand._

_The brunette girl smiled and ran towards her brother's side. Her brother smiled but as soon as the brunette girl wanted to grab his hand. Their ground collapsed and the girl falls to the Darkness. Her brother reach his hand again for her to grab it but, it was too late… she was too deep inside the darkness._

_The girl felt Darkness has take over her heart. Two new voices appeared inside her mind. Both, belongs to a boy. One sounded deeper while the other sounded lighter then the first one. They were arguing about her. She closed her eyes and let sleep took over her._

/x/x/x/x/x/

"Hey…."

'_W-What?'_

"Hey…"

'_Huh?'_

HEY!"

"Whoa!"

The brunette fell out of her bed and fell flat on her back. She rubbed her head as she sat back up to her bed. Her vision was still blurry from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the black haired girl who just woke her up. For a moment she saw a young blue haired woman in the black haired teen's place.

"AQUA!"

The black haired girl backed away as the brunette yelled someone else's name.

"Hey there!" The black haired girl greeted. "I'm Yuffie! Nice to meet 'cha!" Yuffie shouted happily.

"Huh? So you're not Aqua?" The brunette asked as Yuffie shook her head. "Oh. Sorry I thought you were her…. I'm Hikari by the way." Hikari said as she shakes Yuffie's hand.

Yuffie grinned, "Hikari huh?" Hikari nodded. "Well then, let's meet Squall! He's at the First District along with Aerith!" she shouted happily as she grab Hikari's hand and drag her towards the First District.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Welcome to Traverse Town!" Yuffie shouted happily as she showed Hikari the First District.

Hikari glanced around and found only a few people were going in and out the streets. "Well… it's not much of a town but hey, that's what this place is for…. A world got taken over by Heartless and the people who survived came here until their world is back to the way it belongs." She said.

"What? So that means…. My, our world was taken by the Heartless?" Hikari asked Yuffie as she glanced around the District.

"Bingo!"

Hikari look away as she noticed Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine might be still at Destiny Islands. She was worried that they might not make it. She was worried that the Heartless might kill them or something. Yuffie saw the glum on Hikari's face and she sigh. She kicked a stone and said,

"But, don't worry!" Hikari look up to see Yuffie jumping around form tables to tables. "Sora is here! And he's on his way to safe all of the worlds and restore them back again!" she shouted happily.

Hikari's expressions brighten, "Sora? You mean Sora…. with spiky brown hair and blue eyes?" Yuffie nodded. Hikari thought for a moment to be more specific, "Sora. The boy who wear a red jumpsuit and a small jacket? And he wears a silver crown necklace and with big yellow shoes?"

Yuffie nodded, "Uh-huh! He left a few days ago! Wait! How do you know him?" She asked.

This time, it's Hikari's time to grinned, "He's my brother! Wait! How did you know him?" she asked back Yuffie's question.

"Squall knocked him out so we help him out. Wait a second…. SORA'S YOUR BROTHER? ! No wonder you two look alike!" She chirped happily.

Hikari's face brighten again, "So, where's Sora? You know, right now?" she asked the hyper ninja.

"Dunno. Maybe he's already traveled many worlds…" Yuffie tap her chin as Hikari slump down, disappointed that she might not team up with Sora for awhile. "But, don't worry! I'm sure Grandpa Cid has something in his store!" She chirped happily again and dragged Hikari towards a store.

The two girls arrived at Cid's store it was rather small but not that small either. Yuffie also barged inside Cid's store without knocking first. Hikari also followed her inside after Yuffie's outburst. A man with blonde hair almost spilled his coffee to his new creation. Yuffie slam her hand to his counter while Cid also slammed his hand to his counter. The two had sparks coming out of their eyes as they both glared at each other.

"Hey, Grandpa. Gimme a ship." Yuffie commanded.

"Huh?" Cid made a confused face. "What for? And don't call me Grandpa." He asked back.

"Not for me Gramps. For Sora's little sister. She's looking for her brother." Yuffie pointed her thumb to Hikari, who was busy looking around Cid's store.

Cid glanced over to Hikari and back to Yuffie and he thought for awhile. Then he slammed both of his hand to the counter, getting attention from Yuffie and Hikari at the same time. Yuffie backed away as Hikari raise an eyebrow. The two girls look at each other and shrugged. They both stared at Cid for a moment. They both got closer to Cid as he was still staying still from the pose he slammed his hands to his counter. The two girls wanted to smack his head to bring him back to reality but,

"ALRIGHT!" Cid cheered. Both of the girls jump away from him. Yuffie pulled out her Shuriken as Hikari fell flat on her bottom. "YOU WANT A RIDE THEN YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE!" He yelled.

Yuffie smack Cid's head as Hikari was still covering her ears. "You don't have to yell, Gramps! We know you're deaf! But, that doesn't mean we're deaf too!" She screamed.

"Aw shut up!" Cid complained as Yuffie rolled her eyes and Hikari sweat dropped.

Cid searched thru his stack of items as Hikari and Yuffie waited. A minute pass by, then it began to continue to hours. Both of the girls falls asleep while waiting for Cid to get the ship so Hikari could get going and find Sora and her friends. Cid was still throwing items to his back as he search for something that will help his new customer.

"AHA!" Cid shouted.

Yuffie and Hikari quickly jump and completely awake by Cid'd voice. They yawned as they went back to the counter. Cid, satisfied with his gold in the pile of forgotten items, handed Hikari the item she wanted. The girls stared at it as it was only little. Smaller than Hikari's palm. A vein pops on Yuffie's forehead as she saw the smallest traveling item. She grab Cid's collar and shake him back and forth while Hikari was still staring at the item.

"You idiotic Gramps! How would she travel around the worlds if her vessel is smaller than her palm? !" Yuffie complained.

"Heh! It might be small but, it's still a vessel!" Cid argued back.

Hikari search for a button and found a small button on top of the vessel. She pressed it and a portal appeared in front of her. She quickly grinned and smiled at Cid and Yuffie.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Yuffie and Cid! Now I can go search for my friends." Hikari bowed and then she went thru the portal by jumping.

"Ah yes… You're welcome….?" Both of Yuffie and Cid blinked a few times.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari arrived at a new world, it seems different from Destiny Islands. Much more different, it seems more calm, deserted, and creepy. She glanced around and found nobody around to ask for directions. She decided to walk around until she found somebody to ask for directions. And hour has passed by and still no sign of any human near the place.

She sigh heavily and slump down while leaning against the wall. She shook her head and hoped for the best. Hikari decided to take a little rest until she has enough strength to get back up and search for Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine. With one last glanced at her surroundings hoping not to fins any enemies near her when she falls asleep, she took a deep breath.

" I hope you guys are okay…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A silver headed boy was just walking pass by the ruins of Hallow Bastion. He had found Kairi and Namine but, their Hearts were taken by The Heartless according to what Maleficent told him. Riku sigh heavily as he scanned the whole area to find either Kairi or Namine's Heart or Sora or even Hikari. One last time, Riku scanned the area with his sharp eyes. he sigh heavily as he find no one was around him.

He was on top of a building when he glanced down and saw a tint of brown and a sea of black. He bended down to get a better look and his eyes widened. Riku quickly jump down to the ground and fight off the Heartless. After the Heartless retreated, Riku turned back and ran towards a sleeping brunette.

"Hikari! Hikari! Wake up! It's me, Riku!" Riku began to shake Hikari's shoulder.

Hikari slowly open her eyes and saw Riku. Her eyes began to water as Riku sweat dropped, "RIKU! You're okay! Oh I missed you! I've been looking for you! Where have you been? Where's Sora, Kairi, and Namine? And where the heck are we?" she asked a lot of questions.

Riku laughed as he heard all of the questions from Hikari's mouth, "To answer all of your questions. Um… Here? And looking for you and Sora? I've found Kairi and Namine but, I haven't found Sora yet… we're at the ruins of Hallow Bastion."

Hikari grinned sheepishly as she rub the back of her head, "I'm looking for Sora and Kai- wait… You already find Kairi and Namine?" She asked.

"Um… Yeah?"

Hikari quickly grinned and hold Riku's hand while jumping up and down, making RIku sweat dropped and laughed at her childish act, "Really? How are they? Are they fine? Where are they now? Don't tell me that they're here too…."

This time, Riku laughed hard, "You're so hyper today. Okay, again, to answer those questions of yours. They're not good… No, they're not. At that castle over there. And yes, they're here too." He answered.

"What! How is it possible? Are they hurt or something?" Hikari asked yet again.

"Their Hearts have been taken by the Heartless… we have to search for it and find Sora quickly!" Riku grab Hikari's hand and drag her towards the castle Riku's been talking about.

But, before they could get into the castle, a dark portal appeared in front of them. Riku stopped so suddenly, making Hikari bump into him. She rubbed her nose and lean to see what was going on that made Riku stop running. Hikari saw a woman like a dragon was in front of them. Then, something hit her. It was the dragon lady from her dreams.

Hikari backed away a little as she hid behind Riku.

"My dear, what did you bring?" She asked as she glanced at Hikari.

Riku glared at the women dragon like-lady, "She's my friend. Sora's little sister, Hikari. Hikari this is Maleficent." Riku introduced.

Maleficent glance at Hikari and she smirked. She circle around Hikari and chuckled to herself making Riku and Hikari a bit tensed and confused at the same time. Maleficent push Riku and Hikari's back lightly, to make them walk to the castle with her. She let Hikari and Riku into a room, a rather nicely decorated room. Riku and Hikari could hear Maleficent lock the door as they both glanced at the door.

"So…. What now?" Hikari asked.

"We wait…." Riku said as he cross his arms and lean back against the chair.

Hikari nod and sat at the edge of the bed. She lay down for a moment and went into sleep as so as Riku. She's been having weird dreams whenever she's asleep. It's like it belongs to someone else's not hers. She knew the three memories of Aqua, Terra, and Ven but…. Three new people showed up inside her dreams and were in black clothing. They were sad in some sort of way and always manage to express their emotions without a Heart.

Those people names are Roxas, Xion, and Axel.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hikari…. Wake up."

" Go away Sora…." Hikari mumbled.

Riku almost laughed as she said Sora. "Hey, Hikari. I've found Sora."

Hikari quickly shot out of her bed and quickly stood up. "Really?"

"Nope." Riku crossed his arms and smirked.

"Aw man! Why did you use that trick again?" Hikari whined and she pouted and hit Riku a few times playfully.

Riku laughed as he shielded himself from Hikari's attacks, "Sorry. It's just that it's so funny to see you mumble _'Go away Sora.'_ I could never get tired of that!" he laughed once more.

" Akh. Whatever…" Hikari laughed and punch Riku's arm.

"Okay, okay. Maleficent said that we can see Kairi and Namine." Riku said.

" Really?" Riku nodded. "Yay! C'mon let's go!" Hikari shouted happily as she went out of the door, leaving Riku behind as he sweat dropped.

"Three, Two, One." Just on time, the door opened.

It was Hikari with a sheepish grin, "Um… where's Kairi and Namine?" she asked.

Riku chuckled, "Follow me." He said.

The two walk thru the empty, dark halls of Maleficent's castle. It was kinda creepy with the bats and Heartless everywhere but, Riku command the Heartless not to attack. They both arrived in front of a door. Riku opened the door and it was kinda dark and they can't see a thing but, something light up the place. It was a glowing thing above them.

Hikari glanced up and saw it. She glanced around and found a few young woman in a white pos. She raised an eyebrow at a blonde girl who seemed very familiar to her. Another blonde woman that's she recognized as Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora. She looked around once more and saw Kairi and Namine on a bed in the middle of the room.

"Kairi! Namine!" Hikari quickly ran towards them with Riku following behind her.

She saw that they were lifeless but still alive. Hikari turned towards Riku with a look wanting an explanation. Riku sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you see. When I found them they were like this. Maleficent told me that the Heartless took their Hearts. We need to find their Hearts back if we want them to wake up again. Now, they're just lifeless girls. Like a puppet."

Hikari look back at Kairi and Namine. "They do seem like they've just lost their Hearts…. How do we get their Hearts back? I mean there has to be a way right? If their Hearts is somewhere out there, then there must be a way…" She trailed off as she glanced back at Kairi and Namine.

Riku smirked, "Then… let's search for their Hearts together and we'll find Sora took." He said happily.

Hikari smiled and nodded happily. She glanced back at Kairi and Namine once more before going back to Riku's room. _'Don't worry Kairi…. Namine… we'll get your Hearts back! Don't worry… soon, we'll be together again. I promise.'_

Suddenly, something hit Hikari's head. It was painful. It was like someone is calling her into her own mind. She clutched her head as she was trying to hold the pain and hoped it'll go away as soon as possible. Riku raise an eyebrow and walk closer towards Hikari, a bit confused. Just in time, Riku caught Hikari before she falls. He panicked and started to shake Hikari.

"Hikari! What's wrong! Answer me!" after shouted for a few minutes Riku gave up and lift Hikari up. He ran straight towards Maleficent's meeting room. He broke the door and every villain in the room turned their heads towards Riku with Hikari in his arms.

"Maleficent! Tell me! What's going on with Hikari!" Riku demanded an answer.

Maleficent examined Hikari for a moment and finally came up with an answer, "She's in a deep sleep because of some interference. Your other friend, Sora is at Traverse Town. But, I warned you Riku. He has new friends. He has forgotten about you, Hikari, Kairi, and Namine."

Riku turned away and ignored Maleficent's words. He walked back towards his room and locked his door. He gently put Hikari on his bed. He leaned against the wall as he began to think about Sora. He glanced at Hikari again and gripped on his hands. He summoned a portal and carried Hikari towards Traverse Town again to meet Sora.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"_She can't choose that path."_

"_I know…. But, if Sora doesn't react soon… then it'll be all over."_

"_Remember guys, we have to trust her! There's a way! She has Sora! And Kairi, Namine, and even Riku! Even though the Darkness has taken over him…. He still have Light within him!"_

"_Heh, nice try. But she'll fall to the Darkness. Just watch and see."_

"_No!"_

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Riku arrived at Traverse Town's Third District. He stood in the middle with Hikari in his hands. He glanced around to look for Sora but he didn't find him. He sighed and looked down to Hikari. He had a serious look on his face. He didn't want to believe Maleficent's words but, he has to prove that Sora chooses him, Hikari, Namine, and Kairi rather than his new friends.

"RIKU!"

Riku look back and saw Sora running towards him. He smirked and turned around. Sora panted as he put his hand on his knees for support. He grinned at Riku but, his grin soon faded as he saw Hikari. Sora's eyes widened and look up to Riku, who just closed his eyes. Sora fell to his knees and almost cried out loud. But, Donald and Goofy appeared.

"New friends, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Riku meet Donald and Goofy! Donald and Goofy meet Riku!" Sora introduced.

"Gwarsh, Sora. So this is Riku that you were talking about." Goofy laughed.

"But, Sora. You never told us about the brunette. She look exactly like you!" Donald quacked.

"Well… I want it to be a surprise…. She's my little sister, Hikari." Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Wha~!" Both of Donald and Goofy yelled in surprise.

Riku's eye narrowed a bit. He was someway jealous of Donald and Goofy. "Riku!" he snapped out of his daydream and turned to Sora. "I've been looking everywhere for you! And of course I've been looking for Hikari, Kairi, and Namine too!" Sora chirped.

"Oh really?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! And look!" Sora shouted as a Keyblade appeared in his hand.

Riku's eyes widened a bit. "Heh," Riku sighed. "So you have forgotten about us…" He said.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'll never forget about you guys!" Sora shouted.

" Oh really Sora? Really? Look at your sister. She's in a deep sleep and you're showing off your keyblade. Kairi and Namine too, they both have lost their Hearts and all you care about are your new friends rather than us? Have you forgotten about your sister? Your best friends? Your girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" Sora grinned. "You're my best friend Riku! I'll protect Kairi and Namine! And I'll guard Hikari with my life!" Sora pointed a thumb to himself.

"Oh? Prove it!" Riku shouted as he let Hikari down to sit and lean against a wall. Riku summon Soul Eater while Sora used Kingdom Key as a weapon.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"_Hikari…. Wake up…"_

"_Please wake up…."_

"_You're our only hope…"_

"_Don't give up…"_

"_I know you can do it."_

"_Believe in yourself…"_

"_We'll be right beside you."_

"_Stay in the Light. Darkness isn't the answer…"_

"_The Light in your Heart is strong! You can defeat the Darkness inside of you!"_

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari snap her eyes open as she heard the last voice it belongs to someone important to her. Very important mixed with Ventus's voice, kind of a dual voice. One belongs to Ventus and the other belongs to Sora. She glanced around and saw a Duck and a Dog beside her. She glanced in front of her and saw Riku and Sora sparring.

"Sora! Riku!" Hikari shouted happily.

The boys stopped and smiled at Hikari while she stood up and walk slowly towards them. Sora's eyes began to water as he saw he sister woke up and greeted him. Sora thrown himself to Hikari as she and Riku sweat dropped. Hikari caught Sora as they both fell to the ground. The two brunettes laughed as Riku chuckled.

"You're awake! I miss you sooooo much!" Sora shouted.

"Calm down Sora!" Riku joked.

"Can't breathe here!" Hikari laughed out loud. Donald and Goofy laughed at the background as they saw the scene. They both were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground while laughing.

"So? Can we search for Kairi's and Namine's Hearts now?" Hikari asked.

"Yes/No." Riku and Sora answered.

The two boys look at each other. "Why?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well…. If we lock the worlds we just might found Kairi and Namine's Hearts." Sora answered.

"We have to search for their Hearts now. If not then it might be gone forever." Riku answered. "SO you're saying you're abandoning us?" Riku asked again.

"Of course not!" Sora yelled.

"Then why did you pick saving the worlds rather than get Kairi and Namine's Hearts back!"

"Like I said Riku! I'll find them! I promise!"

"Not this time Sora…." Riku disappeared thru a portal, "C'mon Hikari." He said but, Hikari was nowhere to be seen. His eyes along with Sora's eyes widened as they couldn't find Hikari anywhere. Riku cursed and walk thru the portal while Sora look away.

'_Maybe…. She ran away. Maybe she didn't want to see us fight….'_ Sora thought. _'I hope you're safe Hikari. I promise to see you again…'_

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Okay…. Totally not FUNNY! Where the heck am I? Why's everything Black? ! If this is a Joke Riku! Sora! Then it's not funny!" She shouted into the empty streets.

The sky began to cry and scream as rain poured down at her head. Hikari sweat dropped as she was soaking wet in just a few seconds. She sigh heavily and tried to open a portal by Cid's creation but there was too much static and she couldn't open a portal back to Traverse Town or Hallow Bastion's Ruins. She sighed heavily once more before realizing a bunch of Heartless appeared surrounding her.

"Ugh! How to summon a keyblade? ! I never learned how!" She screamed as more Heartless came. A Heartless jump at her, she shielded herself with her hands and a bright light appeared in her hands. It was a metallic keyblade. She stared at it for a moment and heard a voice inside her head.

"_**I'll lend you mine…. Storm Fall…. Take care of it okay?"**_

Hikari nodded and started to slash the Heartless. After a moment she disappeared and reappeared in Hallow Bastion again. She glanced around and found Sora alone. She smiled and approached Sora. She pat him on his shoulder and Sora turned around. His eyes became to water even more. He hugged her even tightly as he saw his sister is fine.

" Um…. How long was I gone?" Hikari asked.

"About a few weeks! I was worried sick about you!" Sora scolded.

'_Weird… I thought it was just a few seconds….'_ She smiled and said, "Sorry! Where's the duck, the dog, Kairi, Namine, and Riku anyway?"

"Donald and Goofy left me because I'm not the Keyblade Master…. Kairi and Namine lost their Hearts while RIku joined forces with the Darkness!" Sora screamed.

"Don't worry Sora! We'll rescue them together!" Hikari tried to encourage him. Sora nodded and grinned.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Sora and Hikari arrived at a room with eight princesses of Hearts. They were asleep while a shadow appeared behind them. It was Ansem. Sora and Hikari jump back a few distances as the two stood in a fighting stance. Sora grabbed a pipe while Hikari summon Storm Fall, Aqua's Keyblade. Sora glanced around and found Kairi, Namine, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora ran towards Kairi, Namine, Donald, and Goofy while Hikari covered for him. She narrowed her blade to Ansem and glared at him. "Where's Riku!" Hikari shouted.

"Why, he's me of course."

"Liar! Answer the truth!"

"You want him back then fight!"

Hikari charge at Ansem as he summoned Soul Eater. Sora turned his head around and his eyes widened he also run towards Hikari and Ansem. In his hands appeared a bright Light. It was Kingdom Key. Sora and Hikari both swing their keyblades to Ansem. Their keyblade clashed and creating a blinding Light surrounding them all.

~(And thus begins file 6-7,10 ^v^)~

-x-(CTNW)-x-

Thirteen black portals appeared as their leader summon them for a meeting. The spiky blonde sat quietly at his throne like chair while their Leader announced their goals and the purpose for adding this meeting. The spiky blonde sighed as he heard more complaining coming from Number IV.

"As you all see, our previous Number XV has now Disappeared into Nothingness, because of some Nobody that tried to experiment with him." Number I said.

"Well he was the perfect test subject!" Number IV complained.

The spiky blonde sighed and glanced at the fifth-teen throne like chair. A shadow appeared on the chair. His eyes widened as he saw there was a member sitting at the chair rank fifth-teen. He rub his eyes just to be sure he isn't hallucinating but, he wasn't this is real.

"Hey…. Isn't number XV dead?" He asked.

"Yes, what makes you asked that XIII?" Number I asked.

"Well… I just saw a member sitting at his chair."

"….."

"My fellow members, it has come to me that a new member will be joining our ranks soon."

* * *

><p>AN: WOW! Very long file! XD the most longest one I ever made -_-"

Hope you guys like it ^^

R&R please


End file.
